Pokemon Kanto Chronicles
by Lilian Violet
Summary: An adventure story about a Trainer named Kairi, and her many adventures throughout the Kanto region; along with her Pokemon, friends, and a fate to decide all fates.
1. The Beginning of a Maiden's Journey

_**Hi everyone its me, Lilian Violet, again :D! With so many ideas going through my mind, its hard not to type them down for everyone to enjoy, so that's exactly what I've been doing with my spare time. Since becoming a writer is my biggest dream, I've got tons of ideas and new adventures that I want to experiment with...and this, of course, led me back to my childhood years. Then I've decided, why not make my very own Pokemon adventure with my own characters...since Pokemon was mainly my start into becoming interested in anime. This is it, my very own Pokemon adventure, new characters, new adventures, and tons of action packed fun. Like the series, I'm going to type separate adventures when it comes to different regions, and this one "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," is the first story. As the title says, this adventure takes place in the Kanto region, the start of many new Trainers, and of course the very first region to be known across the world. Even though this is known to be a pretty obvious adventure, there is no telling what might happen in my Kanto adventure, especially with the main character in this story. So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this...as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) **_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones...but the Pokémon's personality and traits will be different in ways only I've created as well. So please, enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story, such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Maiden's Journey**_

Many legends are told about mystical creatures known as Pokemon, who widely inhabit the world, roaming through the lands, swimming through the waters, and soaring through the skies. People have come in contact with Pokemon and keep them as playmates or household pets. Others use Pokemon as partners to battle alongside with in events known as Pokemon battles. These battles can be used in two different ways, Gym battles, when a Trainer trains their Pokemon to sharpen their battling skills and gain battling experience by battling the many Gym Leaders who test the Trainers and their Pokémon's skill in battle. And Pokemon Contests, which are competitions that are divided in two categories, but is mainly judged by the beauty and skill of a Pokemon. Whether they decide to compete in Gyms or Contests, a Trainer and Pokemon do what comes naturally in these kinds of situations...work together as a team. Now it's time for another person to become the one thing that excites anyone who is about to start their journey...to become an official Pokemon Trainer. Deep in the Kanto region, lies a quaint little place known as Pallet Town, where one girl awaits the day when she becomes an official Trainer...and begin her very own Pokemon journey.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A cute Clefairy shaped alarm clock goes off in the bedroom that belongs to a girl named Kairi, and today is a very exciting day for her, since she is now old enough to choose a starter Pokemon...and begin her Pokemon journey.

After turning off her alarm clock, Kairi rubs the sleepiness out of her blue eyes and instantly takes in what today is, and after figuring out what today was; she happily gets out of bed and rushes to open up her window. Taking in the beautiful scenery of Pallet Town, Kairi was a bit sad to leave the hometown she grew up in, but was also very excited that today was the day in which she was going to begin her journey. On that note, Kairi rushed to prepare for her upcoming adventure.

The first thing Kairi did was check to see if she had everything that she needed to take on her journey.

"Let's see," Kairi told herself as she opened her yellow backpack to see if all her items were packed, "Sleeping bag, first aid kit, toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, a can of Pokemon food, a change of clothes, a map, and a Pokemon handbook."

Satisfied with her packed items, Kairi began to get dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt with a bit of black around the collar area, a red skirt, and short light blue socks hidden inside white and red running shoes.

As she was adjusting a white with a red Poke Ball logo hat over her long brown hair, Kairi heard a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in," Kairi replied to the person outside her bedroom.

A kind looking woman with even longer brown hair which was held up in a ponytail, darker blue eyes, a white sleeve shirt, a long dark blue skirt, a pink apron, and yellow slippers appeared in Kairi's room and said to her with a gentle smile, "Hello Kairi, preparing for your Pokemon journey I see."

When she was done fitting her hat on her head, Kairi turned to the women and told her while smiling back, "That's right Mom, and I'm proud to say that I'm perfectly prepared."

Kairi's mom beamed at Kairi with a motherly grin and said to her daughter, "Well, almost prepared."

Kairi panicked a little and cried as she looked around her bedroom, "Oh no, I was sure I had everything."

Kairi's mom giggled and told Kairi as she was leaving her daughter's bedroom, "All you need is a good breakfast. Whoever heard of a Trainer leaving on their journey without a healthy breakfast."

After calming down from her panicked state, Kairi picked up her full handbag backpack and followed her mother downstairs to eat breakfast.

Once she was downstairs, Kairi went into the dining room and was met by a wooden table that was piled with delicious food, which was being served by a rather muscular Pokemon with a large grey muscular body, red marks along huge muscle arms, and looked like it was wearing black wrestling tights with a golden belt that had a little red P on the buckle.

When Kairi settled herself at the table, she smiled at the Superpower Pokemon who was serving the food and said to him, "Thank you, Machoke."

After setting down a plate of toast, the Machoke smiled back at Kairi and said to her, "Ma Machoke."

Kairi's mom came into the dining room with a bowl of butter for the toast and asked Kairi as she sat herself down, "So, are you all ready for your Pokemon journey?"

Kairi smiled with excitement, and told her mom after swallowing some bits of bacon, "Are you kidding me. I've been waiting for this day my entire life."

Kairi's mom told Kairi with a bit of seriousness in her tone, "Remember Kairi, you have to train really hard if you ever want to become one with Pokemon."

Sipping some orange juice, Kairi nodded in agreement and said with a dreamy smile on her face, "I promise I'll work really hard to accomplish my dream...to become the world's greatest Pokemon Coordinator."

Ever since she was a little girl, Kairi has always wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator; she just loved how Pokemon Contests were competitions to show the beauty and grace of a Pokemon. It was learning about Contests, that helped Kairi realize that there were so many ways to showcase a Pokémon's ability and strength. Those were just some of the reasons as to why Kairi wanted to be a Pokemon Coordinator.

Hearing the determination in Kairi's voice made Kairi's mom remember her own Pokemon journey long ago, but she didn't partake in either Gyms nor Pokemon Contests; all she did was travel around with her beloved Pokemon, and that was good enough for her. Now that Kairi had a dream to accomplish, it made Kairi's mom even more proud, and she knew her daughter would amount to great things during her Pokemon journey...and she would sure miss her daughter while she was away.

After finishing a delicious breakfast, Kairi helped her mom finish a few more things before leaving, cleaning the dishes, watering the garden along with three roundish blue Pokemon with green leaves sprouting from their heads, known as Oddish, and receiving the mail. After those errands were done...it was time for Kairi to go and pick out her starter Pokemon.

Meeting at the front gate of their house, Kairi's mom was preparing to see her daughter off before she left on her Pokemon journey, even the family's Pokemon, Machoke and three Oddish, were waiting to see Kairi off.

Kairi smiled at her mom and family Pokemon as she asked them, "I'm ready to start my journey now, but are you sure you guys will be ok without me?"

Kairi's mom worked up a smile and told her daughter while placing a hand on Machoke's arm, "We'll miss you terribly, but we'll be just fine, as long as you keep in contact with us every once in a while."

That was it for the Oddish in the middle, as it cried tears of sadness and whimpered as it cuddled up to Kairi, "Odd Oddish."

Knowing what Oddish was trying to say, Kairi picked Oddish up and said to her in a comforting voice, "I'm going to miss you all too Oddish, but when I come back from my journey, I'll have new Pokemon for you to play with. I promise."

Oddish dried the tears in her eyes, and told Kairi with a small nod, "Odd."

While Kairi placed Oddish down, Kairi's mom knew how the little Grass-type Pokemon felt, and knew right then and there that she was the one who was going to miss Kairi most of all. However, Kairi's mom knew that Kairi would never be a complete person if she didn't go on her Pokemon journey...and she had to let go with a heavy, yet proud heart.

As Kairi's mom was holding back the tears that were swelling up in her eyes, she finally said to Kairi, "...You should get going now."

Kairi smiled one last time at her mom, and then ran off to start her journey; but not without telling her family as she waved at them from a distance, "I promise to do my best and make all of you proud."

As her Machoke and Oddish waved good-bye to Kairi, Kairi's mom cried a single tear of sadness and pride as she whispered under her breath while waving good-bye to her daughter as well, "I'm already proud of you...Kairi."

With all the excitement rushing through her veins and blood, Kairi raced through Pallet Town and continued to run while receiving words of encouragement from some of the residence of her hometown...until she spotted a rather large building, which happened to be the lab of the famous Kanto region professor, Prof. Samuel Oak. Prof. Oak was more than just a professor in Pallet Town who handed out starter Pokemon to new coming Trainers, but he is also well known around the world for his many studies about Pokemon...and became famous for his findings of them.

Even though many people knew of Prof. Oak's successful background, Kairi was a personal friend of his; mostly because she was childhood friends with his granddaughter...Daisy Oak.

Daisy Oak. Aside from already knowing that competing in Pokemon Contests was what she wanted to do when she began her journey, Kairi had to admit that one of the main reasons as to why she wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator...was because she wanted to be just as strong as Daisy when she was a former Pokemon Coordinator. Since Daisy was a few years older than Kairi, she was the one who went on her Pokemon journey first, and during her travels around Kanto she became well known as the "Pokemon Contest Prodigy." Kairi knew that the title "Pokemon Contest Prodigy," was a perfect fit to describe Daisy, since she watched her compete in Contests on the television when she was still in Pallet Town...and the way she performed alongside her Pokemon was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. After watching her childhood friend and how she expertly performed in every single Contest she participated in, Kairi began to wonder if she ever went on her own Pokemon journey...would she ever be as good as Daisy when she became a Pokemon Coordinator?

"There's only one way to find out," Kairi told herself as she took a deep breath when she approached the front doors of Prof. Oak's lab.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, and I promise that I'll work hard alongside my Pokemon...and become the world's greatest Pokemon Coordinator," Kairi pledged with all the determination in her heart, before finally opening the doors to Prof. Oak's lab.

Inside Prof. Oak's lab, Kairi could recall the familiar surroundings, bookshelves filled with books, a few potted plants, a few pictures on the wall, and a staircase to the second story of the lab. It was easy to get lost in such a huge place, but since Kairi visited the lab often she knew the place like the back of her hand.

As Kairi entered an office-like room, a voice called out, "Well, if it isn't Kairi."

Kairi turned her attention towards the owner of the voice, and was utterly surprised to see her childhood friend, a lovely young lady with long light brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a white lab coat over a light blue turtleneck shirt with a beige colored skirt...Daisy Oak, who was sitting behind a desk that had a computer and books piled on it.

"Daisy," Kairi asked Daisy as a smile formed on her lips from meeting up with her friend at Prof. Oak's lab, "What are you doing here?"

Daisy smiled back at Kairi and told her while getting out from behind the desk, "Since I knew that today was the day you were starting your Pokemon journey, I've decided to come and see you off."

Kairi accepted a hug from Daisy and said to her while she was inside her embrace, "Thanks Daisy, you're a good friend."

After the hug between friends, Kairi looked around the office and asked Daisy, "Where's Prof. Oak?"

Daisy sighed and told Kairi gently, "Grandfather went out back to check to see if any new Pokemon came to the lab last night, you know how he loves to study Pokemon."

Kairi laughed and said to Daisy as she pictured Prof. Oak in her head a million times playing with various Pokemon, "Even when we were both kids, he would take us aside from our playtime and tell us about his different discoveries."

Daisy giggled and reminded Kairi, "Yes, but deep down my grandfather only wanted us to know about the wonders of Pokemon, and probably thought that teaching us about his discoveries was a way to help us communicate with them."

Kairi thought about what Daisy said and told her with a bright smile, "I believe you're right."

"Kairi, I see that you're finally here, and may I say that I'm proud that you're finally beginning your Pokemon journey," another voice said.

Kairi and Daisy smiled as they turned their attention to the owner of that voice, which happened to be an elderly man, with greyish brown hair, black eyes, and wearing a white lab coat over a maroon colored shirt and beige pants.

"Prof. Oak," Kairi greeted the famous Kanto region professor as he walked over to her and Daisy, "It's a real honor and privilege to have you start me off on my journey with one of the three starter Pokemon you have for me."

Prof. Oak sheepishly smiled and said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, about that," and he told Kairi and Daisy the whole story.

After Prof. Oak's story, Kairi and Daisy gasped and yelled out in complete shock and surprise, "WHAT, YOU LOST THE THREE STARTER POKEMON."

Prof. Oak angrily frowned at Kairi and Daisy's assumption, and explained to them in a slightly annoyed tone, "Well, I've never been so insulted in all my years. How many times do I have to tell you two, I only let the starter Pokemon out for their usual check up like I always do before handing them out to new Trainers."

Then Prof. Oak became serious and continued to tell Kairi and Daisy, "Then out of nowhere, this shady character appeared and ordered me to hand over the starter Pokemon."

Kairi and Daisy gasped in surprise and shock, but continued to listen to Prof. Oak's story, "Of course I refused the characters offer, and drove him away by battling him with my Pokemon, but the characters dangerous antics caused the three starter Pokemon to run away in terror...and now, I can't seem to find either of them."

Daisy told Prof. Oak and Kairi as she was about to leave the office, "Then it's up to us to try and find the starter Pokemon, I'll check upstairs," and with that, she left.

"I'll check out back," Prof. Oak told Kairi as he left the office to try and find the starter Pokemon outside.

"I guess I'll check here," Kairi said as she started to look around the bottom area of the lab, and she was just as determined to find the starter Pokemon as ever...knowing that one of them was to become her very first Pokemon, her traveling companion, and her first Pokemon friend.

Kairi looked all around the office for the starter Pokemon, under furniture, on top of bookshelves, and under the desk, but she couldn't find them anywhere. After checking the office, Kairi decided to check somewhere else...until a certain voice caught her attention.

As Kairi took another look around the office, she finally found the owner of the voice...coming out from behind the long pink window curtains was a turtle-like Pokemon, with a light blue body, a small curled up tail, and a hard shell on its back.

"Ah, its a Squirtle," said Kairi happily as she was glad to have found one of the starter Pokemon, but her sudden outburst caused Squirtle to retreat behind the curtains in fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Kairi told Squirtle as she was about to approach the curtains, but she immediately came to a halt. Kairi recalled the day when Prof. Oak taught her that some Pokemon were easily frightened, and will attack humans if they are approached...but he also taught her how to approach them in a way that won't frighten them off.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi walked slowly towards the curtains, and reassured Squirtle in a calm and gentle voice, "Squirtle, its ok, I'm not here to harm you. I just want to be your friend."

Little by little, Squirtle came out of hiding and watched as Kairi came towards him as calmly and carefully as possible, and after she slowly kneeled on one knee; she held out her hand in a friendly manner...hoping that Squirtle would take it as a sign of friendship.

Even though Squirtle was still a bit frightened, he couldn't help but feel a certain warmth consume his very being when he was in the company of Kairi. So, with as much bravery as he could muster, Squirtle finally came out of hiding and rushed right into Kairi's arms.

Kairi was a bit surprised by Squirtle's reaction, as she only expected a friendly handshake from the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, but after Squirtle rushed into her embrace...she couldn't help but feel that same warmth that Squirtle felt before.

After retrieving Squirtle, Kairi asked him in the same calm and gentle voice that she used before while holding him in her arms, "Are you sure your going to be ok, Squirtle?"

Squirtle looked up at Kairi, and said to her while nodding his head slowly, "Squirtle Squirt."

"That was remarkable, Kairi," Prof. Oak told Kairi with an impressed expression on his face as he came back into the office with a lizard-like Pokemon following him close by, with an orange body, a cream colored underside, and had a burning flame on the tip of its tail. Kairi knew that the Lizard Pokemon must be the Fire-type...Charmander.

"I must agree, the way you approached the Water-type Pokemon Squirtle with so much caution was really impressive," Daisy Oak said to Kairi with a pleased smile on her face as she came back into the office while carrying a plant-like Pokemon in her arms, with a spotted blue-green quadruped body, bright red eyes, and a large green bulb on its back. Kairi knew that the Seed Pokemon must be the Grass-type...Bulbasaur.

"Thank you both for your kind words," Kairi said to Prof. Oak and Daisy with a grateful smile, "Knowing I can approach a Pokemon the right way makes me feel even more prepared for my journey."

"On that note," Prof. Oak asked Kairi as he cleared his voice before beaming a smile at her, "Are you ready to pick out your starter Pokemon?"

Kairi smiled with happiness and excitement as she told Prof. Oak, "I sure am."

After placing the three starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle onto the office's coffee table, Prof. Oak explained to Kairi, "As you know, these are the three starter Pokemon that new Trainers can choose from, the Grass-type Pokemon, Bulbasaur, the Fire-type Pokemon, Charmander, and the Water-type Pokemon, Squirtle."

Prof. Oak turned to Kairi and asked her with a smile, "So, which one will be your starter Pokemon?"

Kairi looked over the three starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle carefully, and knew it was a pretty difficult decision. Aside from the fact that all three starter Pokemon were cute, the fact that training either one of them would be worth while for her...and thus, she couldn't set her mind as to who to choose.

However, it was that warm friendly feeling that made Kairi go back to the time when she approached Squirtle. Kairi had to give some credit to the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, if it wasn't for Squirtle's good hearted nature, he probably would've never trusted her in the first place; and the two never would've become...friends.

"I've decided," Kairi announced as she beamed with happiness, "I choose...Squirtle."

After hearing Kairi's decision, Squirtle happily cheered, "Squirtle," and immediately jumped into Kairi's arms once more...to which she happily obliged by hugging her very first Pokemon friend.

"Splendid choice, Kairi," Prof. Oak said to Kairi with a satisfied smile as he handed her a few things that she would need on her journey.

"The first thing you'll need is Squirtle's Poke Ball," Prof. Oak explained to Kairi as he held out a red and white ball which surrounded Squirtle in a beaming red light, and finally pulled him back inside.

Prof. Oak told Kairi with a smile as he handed her Squirtle's Poke Ball, "I have no doubt in my mind that you and Squirtle will grow into the best of friends."

Kairi took Squirtle's Poke Ball and said to Prof. Oak while placing the ball inside her yellow handbag backpack, "Thank you Prof. Oak, taking care of Squirtle is one thing that you don't have to worry about, because I promise to love and cherish him on my travels through the Kanto region."

"That's good to hear, and I also wish for you to love and cherish the many Pokemon you intend on capturing with these six Poke Balls," Prof. Oak told Kairi as he handed her six empty Poke Balls, to which she accepted and placed inside her handbag backpack.

Finally, Prof. Oak explained to Kairi as he held out a small mechanical hand held machine to her, "This device is called a Pokedex. When you encounter wild Pokemon, use this to collect the Pokémon's data. The more data you collect, the more you'll learn about the Pokemon that you've encountered with."

Kairi retrieved the Pokedex from Prof. Oak, and told him with a smile before placing the Pokedex inside her bag, "Thank you Prof. Oak, I also promise to meet and befriend as many Pokemon as I can."

After Prof. Oak presented Kairi with what she needed, Daisy came up to her next with her hands placed behind her back, and she told Kairi with a beaming smile, "This is the other reason as to why I came to see you off."

Daisy revealed the item that she hid behind her back, and Kairi gasped in complete surprise...it was a Pokemon Contest Ribbon Case. The ribbon case was purple, with a light purple ribbon logo on the front, and Daisy told Kairi as a bigger smile formed on her lips while she handed her the ribbon case, "Since you've decided to become a Pokemon Coordinator like me, I thought I'd give you a proper Contest item as a gift...to wish you luck in your many Contests."

Kairi was speechless as she retrieved such a thoughtful gift from Daisy, and after caressing the case and thinking of the many ribbons that it will hold in the future, she smiled gently at her and said to her as she placed the ribbon case in her bag along with the other things that were given to her by Prof. Oak, "Thank you so much Daisy, and the next time you see this ribbon case, it will hold my winning ribbons in it."

Outside of the lab, Prof. Oak and Daisy were preparing to see Kairi off as she was now ready to start her Pokemon journey...and the many adventures that await her.

"I can't thank you both enough for everything that you've done," Kairi told Prof. Oak and Daisy while smiling at both of them.

"Working hard and doing your best on your journey is all we expect in return," Prof. Oak told Kairi with a smile equal to that of her own.

"We'll also be watching and cheering you on as you compete in the many Pokemon Contests throughout the Kanto region," Daisy told Kairi while smiling a smile like that of Kairi and Prof. Oak's.

"I pledge to you and all of Pallet Town, that I will work alongside my Pokemon...and make all my dreams come true," Kairi announced jovially as she dashed towards the world of Pokemon, dreams, and upcoming adventures that will surely make this journey all the more worth while for Kairi.

**_That's it for chapter 1! Wow, I never thought my first Pokemon fanfiction chapter would be so long, but it was worth every word. So our heroine, Kairi, has now started her Pokemon journey...along with getting her starter Pokemon, Squirtle. This is sure to become a worth while adventure for Kairi, as she now steps into the world of Pokemon. Which Pokemon will she encounter? Which Pokemon will she catch? Who will she meet along the way? Will Kairi become an even greater Pokemon Coordinator like that of her childhood friend...Daisy Oak? Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach and Digimon. See the many adventures that are to occur in my "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi_

_Pokemon Class: Pokemon Coordinator_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Squirtle (Male)_


	2. The Fateful Meeting between Friends

_**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D After going through my many college studies, I have found the time to finally update a new chapter. In the last chapter, a brand new Trainer named Kairi has just started her Pokemon journey...along with her starter Pokemon, Squirtle, which she received from Prof. Oak. Now comes the next chapter to Kairi's Kanto adventure, in which she will meet two new characters. What is the purpose of these two new characters? And along with two new characters...comes the appearance of new Pokemon. Even though this is known to be a pretty obvious adventure, there is no telling what might happen in my Kanto adventure...especially with the main character of the story. So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) **_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting between New Friends**_

Just starting out on her Pokemon journey, a new Trainer named Kairi is heading towards new adventures as she begins to travel through the Kanto region...in hopes of becoming a great Pokemon Coordinator.

As she walks down a road which cuts through a grassy forest, Kairi begins to enjoy and savors the feeling of being a Pokemon Trainer.

After checking her map for the fifth time, Kairi said to herself as she looked up at the sunny sky with a smile, "I'm excited to be a Trainer and all, but I have no clue as to what I'm suppose to do."

Thinking over the many possibilities, Kairi made a couple of suggestions, "I could do the basic thing that most new Trainers do and catch some new Pokemon for my team, but in order to do that I'll have to battle a wild Pokemon and weaken it first. Then again, I have absolutely no battling experience, since this is my first time out as a Trainer; so I could practice my battling before I encounter a wild Pokemon and try to capture it."

Kairi took Squirtle's Poke Ball out and said as she gazed at the red and white ball, "On the other hand, there is the small matter of getting to know my Squirtle and his attacks, ability, and even battling style."

The sun continued to shine down on Kairi as she continued to ponder her thoughts on what she was going to do first as a new Trainer.

"One things for sure," Kairi said to herself with a beaming smile as she shaded her face from the sun by using her arm, "There's no way I'm spending this nice sunny day all by myself."

Kairi reeled her arm back, and called out as she tossed the Poke Ball into the air, "Come on out, Squirtle."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Squirtle appeared and said with a smile, "Squirtle Squirt."

Kairi kneeled to Squirtle's level and asked him as she petted his head, "Hello there, Squirtle. How are you feeling today?"

Squirtle smiled at Kairi and told her, "Squirtle."

Kairi observed Squirtle, as he too was observing her, and she said to herself, "Hmm, let's see. Now that me and Squirtle are a team, I need to know how to take care of him with the upmost love and care. In order to do that, I need to know all about Squirtle, including his attacks and battle tactics. Well, I know that Squirtle is a Water-type, and although he's weak against Grass and Electric-types; he's strong against Fire, Rock, and Ground-types...which makes up for most of his battling strengths and abilities. Also, thanks to my many teachings with Prof. Oak, I also know that Squirtle can use Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, and Water Gun, which are some pretty good attacks for a starter Pokemon."

"All in all," Kairi said as she happily beamed at Squirtle, "I'm sure we will become the best of friends."

"Squirtle Squirt," Squirtle told Kairi happily as he was beaming with happiness as much as she was. However, Squirtle turned his attention to a faint sound, which he heard from a far off distance, and then he immediately ran off into the direction where the sound was coming from.

"Squirtle," Kairi asked Squirtle in a slightly surprised voice as she ran after him, "Where are you going?"

Kairi continued to follow her Squirtle through the forest, wondering where her Pokemon was taking her.

It wasn't long before Squirtle came to a stop, but even when Kairi finally caught up to him, Squirtle's seriousness didn't falter; in fact, he looked like he was preparing...to battle.

Still worried and concerned about Squirtle's sudden actions, Kairi asked him, "What's the matter Squirtle?"

"Squirt," Squirtle told Kairi as he suddenly pointed at something.

Kairi looked to see what Squirtle was pointing at, and when she did she couldn't help but gasp.

A tiny Flying-type Pokemon with a brown and light colored body, cream colored wings, and pinkish-gray feet and beak, was pecking at something.

"Hey, its a Pidgey," said Kairi as she looked at the little Flying-type, and then she dug into her bag and took out her Pokedex.

_Pidgey_

_The Tiny Bird Pokemon_

_Pidgey can flap its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand to escape from its enemies. Since they are so small, Pidgey tend to be docile, and prefer to avoid any conflict. _

Kairi wasn't too surprised to see Pidgey since they were the most common Pokemon to find among beginning Trainers, but the thing that did surprise her was the something that Pidgey was pecking at...which happened to be a small Bug-type Pokemon.

The Bug-type Pokemon had a long green caterpillar-like body, with yellow ring shaped markings down the side of its body, a red antennae, and large eyes. However, with Pidgey's continuous pecking, the Bug Pokémon's eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"I think that Bug-type Pokemon is called a Caterpie," said Kairi as she checked Caterpie's data on her Pokedex.

_Caterpie_

_The Worm Pokemon _

_The suction pads on Caterpie's feet enable it to climb trees to forage food. A Caterpie will release a horrible stench from its red antennae if it is attacked by its enemies, especially Flying-type Pokemon._

Kairi watched as the Pidgey continued to ruthlessly peck at the Caterpie, and said as she sadly watched the little Bug-type continue to be tortured by the Flying-type, "Its true. Most Flying-types like Pidgey hunt Bug-types like Caterpie, but even though Caterpie launches a foul stench from its antennae to repel its enemies...the Caterpie before me looks too weak and exhausted to even try to repel Pidgey."

Suddenly, Kairi felt a tug on her sock, and looked down to see a determined Squirtle; ready to go all out and battle the Pidgey, so he can save Caterpie.

Kairi could see the determination in Squirtle's eyes, blazing with the burning spirit of courage, and how desperately he wanted to save the poor Caterpie that was being bullied by Pidgey. Without any hesitation, as Kairi nodded her head in agreement...she and Squirtle went to rescue Caterpie from the Pidgey.

"Hey, Pidgey," Kairi called out to Pidgey who instantly turned his attention to her, "Pick on someone your own size."

Angered for being disturbed, Pidgey left Caterpie to lie motionlessly on the ground, as he went to confront his two intruders...Kairi and Squirtle.

As Kairi and Squirtle were preparing to battle Pidgey, she told him, "Squirtle, even though this is our first time battling a wild Pokemon, let's do our best to work as a team, because in the future, we'll be battling a lot more Trainers. The more battles we fight in...the more closer we will become as partners and friends."

Squirtle smiled at Kairi after she finished explaining the know how on battling, and he said to her as he nodded his head, "Squirtle."

When Squirtle and Pidgey faced each other, both of them were brimming with determination to beat the other, and so the battle began.

"Here we go, Squirtle," commanded Kairi, "Let's start things off with Tackle."

After hearing Kairi's command, Squirtle charged towards Pidgey, but was stopped when the Flying-type Pokemon hurled sand at him by using his wings to dig the sand from out of the ground.

"That must be Pidgey's Sand Attack," said Kairi as she watched her Squirtle being hit by chunks of sand, but then she commanded, "Squirtle, try fighting back by using Bubble."

After enduring the sand that was being hurled at him, Squirtle managed to spray a couple of bubbles at the sand, making it useless to stand up to the number of bubbles and then managing to hit Pidgey head on.

After receiving damage from Squirtle's Bubble attack, Pidgey fell to the ground with a thud, but still managed to gather enough strength to fly himself off of the ground and into the air.

_Wow_, thought Kairi as she felt the energetic energy build within her body from the excitement she felt from Squirtle and Pidgey's battle, _Pokemon battles are so much fun, I never thought that I'd receive this much excitement from my first battle with a wild_ _Pokemon. _

Just then, Pidgey started to flap his wings rapidly and whipped up a gust of wind, which headed directly towards Squirtle.

"Oh no, thats Pidgey's Gust attack," said Kairi worriedly as she tried to think of a strategy before Squirtle got hit with the gust of wind, and then an idea hit her as she quickly commanded, "Withdraw."

Before the gust of wind made contact with Squirtle, he immediately retreated his body into his hard shell, making the gust of wind bounce off his shell.

When Pidgey's Gust attack failed to hit Squirtle, he instantly lunged towards him in a blinding invisible light of speed.

"Pidgey's using his Quick Attack, now's our chance," Kairi commanded with a cunning smile as she knew of a way to end this battle, "Squirtle, finish this battle with Water Gun."

After coming out of his shell, Squirtle took a deep breath, and then blasted Pidgey with a forceful shot of water that he sprayed from his mouth.

Unable to stop from his Quick Attack, due to the speed, Pidgey was hit directly with Water Gun and was sent flying away by Kairi and her Squirtle.

When the battle with Pidgey ended, Kairi was left with an awestrucked and a bit of a surprised expression. However, after facing the reality of the battles conclusion, Kairi happily cheered as she jumped for joy in the most highest of happiness's, "We did it. I actually won my first battle with a wild Pokemon. No wild Pokemon is a match for my Squirtle."

When Kairi was done celebrating her first battle victory, she turned to congratulate her Squirtle for doing an amazing job in his first battle with a wild Pokemon, but she immediately felt the victory feeling leave her system as she saw her Squirtle near the injured Caterpie.

Kairi rushed towards Caterpie and gently picked her up in order to check her condition. Caterpie was in real bad shape, aside from the many injuries she had from all of Pidgey's pecking, she had a slight fever.

"We need to treat this Caterpie as quickly as we can," Kairi told Squirtle as she was about to leave to a place where no Pokemon would interrupt her while she helped heal the poor injured Bug-type Pokemon.

"Stop right there," came an angry male voice.

"How dare you do that to my big brother," came another angry voice, but this one sounded like it came from a female.

Kairi turned her attention to the two angry voices, and found out that they belonged to a boy who was about her size, and a little girl that came up to the boy's hip.

The boy had short white hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt which was under a red and white sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves, long light blue jeans, red and white running shoes, and a red cap with a white Poke Ball logo on it.

The girl had long orange hair which was tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a long sleeved black shirt which was under a long skirted yellow dress which was held up by an orange belt, light blue leg pants, and black slip on shoes.

"Hey, girly," the boy told Kairi while angrily frowning at her, "The next time you want to battle and capture a Pokemon, make sure it isn't the same Pokemon that I'm trying to catch."

"Huh," Kairi asked the white haired boy and the orange haired girl, "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about that Pidgey you battled earlier," the girl told Kairi angrily as she pointed to the boy next to her, "My brother was just about to capture that Pidgey as his first newly caught Pokemon, until you showed up and ruined everything."

This time, Kairi was the one who was feeling angry after hearing the white haired boy and orange haired girl accuse her of something she didn't mean to do, but had to do in order to save Caterpie's life.

"Look," Kairi angrily explained to the boy and girl before her, "I'm sorry if I prevented you from capturing your first Pokemon, but if I didn't stop that Pidgey he would've hurt this Caterpie even more."

Kairi showed the injured Caterpie to the white haired boy and orange haired girl in order to confirm that her story was true.

"Whoa," the boy said as he stared at the injured Caterpie in Kairi's arms with an apologetic expression on his face, "That Caterpie doesn't look too good."

The girl cried as she sadly stared at the injured Caterpie as well, "The poor little thing. I know Caterpie are a common prey for Pidgey, but this is too much."

"Exactly," Kairi told the white haired boy and orange haired girl in a firm serious voice, "Which is why I have to treat this Caterpie as soon as possible."

Seeing Kairi and how much she wanted to help the hurt Caterpie lying in her arms, the boy and girl looked at each other, and then they both nodded to one another in agreement...knowing what had to be done.

"Hey, girly," the white haired boy said to Kairi with a friendly smirk, "Why don't you come with us to our campsite, so you can heal Caterpie there."

"That would be great," said Kairi happily, then she smirked back at the boy and told him, "And my name is Kairi, by the way."

The white haired boy smiled at Kairi and said to her, "My name is Shiro."

Then the orange haired girl smiled at Kairi and said to her, "And I'm Michelle. Shiro's little sister."

As they walked to the campsite, Shiro told Kairi with an apologetic smile, "By the way, I'm sorry for getting angry with you, especially when you were just trying to help Caterpie out."

Michelle explained to Kairi with an apologetic smile as well, "Me and my brother were waiting behind some bushes to wait for the right time to strike, but we were so far away that we could only see Pidgey's back side."

Kairi smiled at both Shiro and Michelle and said to them, "Don't worry, it was only a misunderstanding."

Kairi turned her attention to Squirtle, who was following close by, and asked him, "We know it was just a misunderstanding, right Squirtle?"

"Squirtle Squirt," replied Squirtle as he nodded his head to agree with Kairi's statement.

Coming to a quick halt before entering their campsite, Shiro looked at Squirtle with some interest and said as he took out a Pokedex, "So, this is a Squirtle."

_Squirtle_

_The Tiny Turtle Pokemon _

_When a Squirtle is attacked, it can quickly defend itself by sheltering itself in its hard shell. At the opportune time, Squirtle can then strike back at its foes with spouts of water. _

"Wow," said Shiro as he and Michelle both surrounded Squirtle to take a closer look at him, "So this is what a Squirtle looks like close up."

"Squirtle is so cute," said Michelle with an adored expression on her face as she looked at Squirtle.

Squirtle felt a bit uncomfortable with Shiro and Michelle surrounding and looking at him, but waved at them anyway as he said while a sweat drop fell from the right side of his face, "Squirtle."

All of a sudden, Caterpie started to tremble in Kairi's arms as she weakly said, "Skree."

Kairi gasped as she felt Caterpie quiver in her arms and told Shiro and Michelle worriedly, "We need to treat Caterpie's wounds right away."

Shiro and Michelle nodded their heads, and said to Kairi as they ran further into the forest, "Hurry, our campsite is just passed those trees."

Following Shiro and Michelle to their campsite, Kairi looked down at Caterpie and told her in a calm and gentle voice, "Don't worry Caterpie, I'll take care of you no matter what."

Even though she was in a weakened state, Caterpie managed to slowly open her eyes and whisper in a hoarse voice as she stared at Kairi, "Skree."

After running through the forest for a couple more minutes, they finally arrived at Shiro and Michelle's campsite, where Kairi placed Caterpie on a soft blanket and immediately began to treat the injured Bug Pokemon with the first aid kit she remembered to pack for her upcoming journey.

After minutes of treatment, Kairi wiped the sweat from her forehead and told Shiro, Michelle, and Squirtle with a relieved smile, "Caterpie is going to be just fine, she just needs to rest for a little while."

Shiro and Michelle beamed with relief as they said in unison, "That's good."

Squirtle was probably the most happiest when he heard that Caterpie was going to be alright after a good nights rest, and jovially cried out as he jumped into the air, "Squirtle Squirt."

With Caterpie resting in Michelle's tent, who kindly offered to let the Bug-type Pokemon rest in it as she began to recover from her injuries, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle sat down in the soft grass to get more acquainted with one another after their fateful meeting.

"So, are you two passing by to get to Pallet Town," Kairi asked Shiro and Michelle as Squirtle began to climb into her lap?

"Nah, me and Michelle already went to Pallet Town," Shiro told Kairi as he laid back into the grass.

"Not only did we get to meet the famous Prof. Oak," Michelle said to Kairi with starry eyes as she dug into her knapsack and pulled out a Poke Ball, "Me and Shiro also received our starter Pokemon."

"What," Kairi asked in a surprised voice as she saw Shiro taking out a Poke Ball as well, "You two got your starter Pokemon the same day I did?"

"That's right," Shiro said to Kairi as he smiled at the Poke Ball in his hand, "Me and my sister only started our Pokemon journey just a while ago."

"Now that you mention it," Michelle told Kairi as she began to ponder her thoughts as if she was trying to remember something, "When me and my brother went to pick up our starter Pokemon, there was one Pokemon out of the three that was missing. So me and Shiro had to choose from the only two left."

Kairi explained to Shiro and Michelle as she smiled down at Squirtle, who was still sitting in her lap, "The missing starter Pokemon must have been my Squirtle, and like I mentioned before, I just barely started out on my Pokemon journey too."

"Wait, if you started the same day as us," Shiro asked Kairi, "Then why didn't we see you at Prof. Oak's Lab when we were getting our starter Pokemon?"

"Well," Kairi told Shiro and Michelle as she slightly blushed, "I guess it's because I'm from Pallet Town, and got a head start before you guys did."

"WHAT," Michelle screamed in an overjoyed outburst as she moved closer to Kairi with big starry eyes, "You and the famous Prof. Oak live in the same town, man, I'm so jealous."

"Uh," Kairi asked Michelle with a sheepish smile as a sweat drop fell from the right side of her face, "Are you a big fan of Prof. Oak's by any chance?"

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, and told Kairi as she smiled dreamily, "Yeah, but not just Prof. Oak. I admire all the great Pokemon Researchers that are famously known in the Kanto region. My dream is to learn all I can about Pokemon, so that I can be a Pokemon Researcher as well."

Kairi beamed a bright smile at Michelle after hearing about her marvelous ambition, and said to her while placing a hand on her left shoulder, "I just know you'll become a great Pokemon Researcher one day, Michelle."

Michelle smiled back at Kairi and told her, "Thanks Kairi, that means a lot."

Michelle then turned her attention to Shiro and said as a teasing smirk formed on her lips, "I'm probably closer to my goal than my lazy brother."

Shiro frowned angrily at Michelle and explained to her, "Remember Prof. Sister, who started learning about Pokemon before you did."

Kairi curiously asked Shiro as Michelle pouted childishly at her brother's insult, "What is your goal, Shiro?"

Shiro smiled at Kairi and told her with as much determination in his voice as possible, "My dream is to become the greatest Pokemon Champion, and be respected by all Trainers who will look up to me someday."

"That's a bold ambition to follow as well," Kairi said to Shiro with a beaming smile, until she felt Squirtle nudge her in the gut gently with his small turtle hand.

Kairi looked down at Squirtle, who was still sitting in her lap, and asked him, "What is it Squirtle?"

Squirtle looked up at Kairi with a slightly confused look, but his expression also held a bit of curiosity.

"Oh," Kairi said shockingly and surprisingly as she suddenly snapped in thought, "I never did tell Squirtle what my purpose in going on my Pokemon journey was."

Squirtle nodded his head in agreement, and honestly wanted to know what Kairi's ambition was, so he could figure out how he can help her accomplish that dream.

"Yeah," Shiro said to Kairi as he propped himself up off the grass.

"What's your dream, Kairi," Michelle asked Kairi as she hugged her knees with her arms?

With Squirtle, Shiro, and Michelle's attention on her, Kairi took a deep breath and told them with a jovial smile, "My dream is to become the greatest Pokemon Coordinator, and participate in Pokemon Contests."

"Wow," Michelle said to Kairi as she stared at her with interest in her eyes, "So your going to be a Pokemon Coordinator, that sounds like a pretty decent ambition to follow also."

"I agree. Even though I've never understood or seen an actual Pokemon Contest before," Shiro told Kairi while blushing with a bit of embarrassment.

"I've been meaning to ask you two," Kairi asked Shiro and Michelle curiously, "Which starter Pokemon did you decide to choose."

"Here," Shiro called out with an excited expression on his face, as he reeled his arm back, and then threw his Poke Ball into the air, "Take a look."

"Come on out, my starter Pokemon," Michelle called out with an equally excited expression on her face like that of her brother's, as she reeled her arm back, and then threw her Poke Ball into the air.

The two Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; two Pokemon appeared. The Pokemon that appeared out of Shiro's Poke Ball was orange and lizard-like with a flame on the tip of its tail. And the Pokemon that came out of Michelle's Poke Ball was plant-like with a large green bulb on its back.

"Wow," Kairi replied as she smiled at the plant and lizard-like Pokemon while letting her Squirtle go and greet the other two starter Pokemon, "Shiro chose Charmander, and Michelle chose Bulbasaur."

Squirtle waved at Shiro's Charmander and Michelle's Bulbasaur and said to them with a friendly smile, "Squirtle Squirt."

Charmander smiled back at Squirtle and said to him, "Char."

Bulbasaur smiled at Squirtle too and said to him as he drew out one of his vines, "Bulba."

Squirtle took hold of Bulbasaur's vine and shook it like one would do with a handshake, and happily cried out after greeting his two new friends, "Squirtle."

"Those three look like they've been friends forever," Kairi told Shiro and Michelle with a warm smile as they watched their Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur get along with one another.

"Yeah," Shiro said with a chuckle as he watched Squirtle and Bulbasaur chase after Charmander's flaming tail.

"All three of them are so cute," Michelle cooed as she watched Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur play together.

All of a sudden, the three starter Pokemon stopped playing and immediately got into battling stances...as if they were preparing for a battle.

"Squirtle," Kairi asked Squirtle worriedly as she watched her Pokemon go into a battling stance, "What's wrong?"

"What's up, Charmander," Shiro asked Charmander as he tried to put on a tough act like his Pokemon, getting ready for whatever was coming their way?

"Bulbasaur," Michelle said to Bulbasaur in a slightly frightened voice as her body began to tremble in fear.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew fiercely towards Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, and their starter Pokemon. However, the wind was so strong that all of them were soon trapped in a whirling vortex of whipped up gust.

After holding on for dear life, the gust of wind finally subsided, leaving Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur sprawled on the ground.

"That was one incredibly strong wind," said Kairi as she lifted herself off the ground while rubbing her injured head.

"Pardon the expression," said Shiro as he lifted himself off the ground while rubbing his injured back, "But it feels like I've got the wind knocked out of me."

Unlike Kairi and Shiro, Michelle stayed sitting on the ground while shaking in fear as she told them, "Um...I think that wind was the least of our problems."

As Kairi and Shiro turned their attention to Michelle...they gasped in shock. In front of them was a large flock of Pidgey, and judging by their large numbers; it was obvious that the strong wind came from them. However, the flock wasn't the only thing that surprised Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle...in the middle of the flock was a rather tattered Pidgey with a few injuries on his body.

"Thats the Pidgey that me and Squirtle battled in order to save Caterpie," Kairi replied as she stared at the injured Pidgey and its flock.

"I guess Pidgey didn't appreciate you disturbing him as he was trying to eat Caterpie," Shiro told Kairi as he was unfazed by the flock of Pidgey.

"But trying to eat a helpless little Caterpie is more ruder than disturbing someone while they're eating," said Michelle as she shook the fear out of her system while glaring at the Pidgey flock.

As the furious flock of Pidgey were about to attack Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle again, Kairi commanded her Squirtle as determination rushed through her veins and blood, "I won't let their unforgivable act of hurting Caterpie pass. Squirtle use Water Gun."

Unknowing to Kairi, Caterpie poked her head out of Michelle's tent to see what was happening outside, and overheard her say that sentence...which deeply touched her heart.

After shrugging off the previous Gust attack, Squirtle took a deep breath and shot a forceful amount of water at the flock of Pidgey...but the water attack only hit a couple of the Pidgey.

"Charmander, let's help out Kairi and Squirtle," Shiro commanded his Charmander, "Use Ember."

Charmander took aim at the flock of Pidgey, and then attacked them with a few small flames that were shot out of his mouth...but like Squirtle, the fire attack only managed to hit a couple of the Pidgey.

"Grass-types may be at a disadvantage against Flying-types, but we can't just sit around and do nothing," Michelle commanded her Bulbasaur, "Razor Leaf, Bulbasaur."

Despite being at a type disadvantage, Bulbasaur launched a couple of spinning sharp-edged leaves at the flock of Pidgey...but even though they didn't have much effect, the leaves managed to hit a couple of the Pidgey.

No matter how many attacks they launched at the flock of Pidgey, Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur still couldn't deal a great amount of damage to them; and thus, couldn't get the Pidgey to leave.

"There's too many of them," said Kairi with concern and worry in her voice as she tried to figure out a way to get rid of the Pidgey flock.

"Any more of this," Shiro added as he tried to keep a calm and strong disposition, "And our Pokemon with tire themselves out."

"Oh no," Michelle cried as she watched the Pidgey flock lunge towards them in a blinding invisible light of speed, "The Pidgey are using Quick Attack."

However, before the Pidgey's Quick Attack could get to them, Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur gasped in shock and surprise...as the Pidgey were being bound by strings of white silk.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle turned their attention to the user of the silk string...Caterpie.

With as much determination flowing in her veins like that of Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, Caterpie emerged herself from out of Michelle's tent, blew silk threads out of her mouth, and managed to bind the flock of Pidgey with her sticky silk strings. Being trapped in sticky silk didn't seem to please the Pidgey at all, because as soon as they untangled themselves from the strings, they finally flew off into the distance...away from Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, their starter Pokemon, and Caterpie.

After the Pidgey flock incident, Kairi immediately rushed towards Caterpie and asked her with worry and concern in her voice, "Caterpie, are you alright?"

Caterpie nodded her head and said to Kairi with happiness in her voice as she rubbed her head against her leg affectionately, "Skree."

As he watched Caterpie's affection towards Kairi, Shiro laughed and told her, "Caterpie seems to really like you, Kairi."

"Its no wonder, after everything Kairi did to help Caterpie from the flock of Pidgey," Michelle added with a warm smile, "I'd be grateful too."

After hearing Shiro and Michelle's praises and Caterpie showing her a large amount of gratitude, Kairi happily smiled and finally asked Caterpie after much consideration, "Caterpie, would you like to come along with me on my journey?"

Shiro and Michelle were awestrucked and shocked at what Kairi offered Caterpie, but the Bug-type Pokemon jovially accepted her offer and said while nodding her head, "Skreeeeeeee."

Kairi took an empty Poke Ball out, tapped Caterpie with it, and as soon as it opened...a red light surrounded Caterpie's body and dragged her inside.

The Poke Ball moved for a while, but as soon as it stopped...Caterpie was caught.

Kairi happily announced as she held Caterpie's Poke Ball high into the air, "I caught my very first Pokemon, and its a Caterpie."

Michelle, who was surprised and happy to see Kairi capture Caterpie, told her with as a huge grin formed on her lips, "Wow, congratulations on capturing your first Pokemon, Kairi."

As Kairi was thanking Michelle, Shiro felt a bit saddened and whispered to himself, "So, that's what you look like...when you've captured your very first Pokemon."

Suddenly, there was a soft chirping sound coming from behind Shiro, and as he looked down he gasped in utter shock and surprise which was soon followed by Kairi and Michelle's surprised gasps.

Standing by Shiro's leg was a Pidgey, who curiously looked up at him...but despite her curious nature, she also looked completely happy and content as she stood by the male Trainer.

"I wonder why that Pidgey is here," Kairi asked as she stared at the Flying-type Pokemon, who suddenly started to peck at Shiro's sneakers?

"Yeah," Michelle agreed as she stared at Pidgey too, who then started to hop around Shiro's legs, "I thought all the Pidgey flew away."

Shiro kneeled down to Pidgey's level and asked the Flying-type with a half confused and happy smile, "What are you doing here Pidgey, aren't you going to fly back to your flock?"

Pidgey shook her head and said to Shiro as she hopped onto one of his outstretched arms, "Pirrrrr."

Suddenly, Shiro broke into a jovial smile as he asked Pidgey, "Pidgey, do you want to come with me?"

Pidgey smiled back at Shiro and said to him as she nodded her head, "Pirrrr irrr."

Kairi and Michelle were awestrucked and shocked as they watched Shiro take an empty Poke Ball out, tap Pidgey with it, and as soon as it opened...a red light surrounded Pidgey's body and dragged her inside.

The Poke Ball moved for a while, but as soon as it stopped...Pidgey was caught.

Shiro announced happily as he held Pidgey's Poke Ball high into the air, "I caught my very first Pokemon too, and its a Pidgey."

Michelle smiled a proud smile at her brother and told him as she placed a comforting hand on his arm, "That's great Shiro, you've finally caught your first Pokemon too."

Kairi beamed at Shiro, Michelle, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur, and said with a blissful smile, "It looks like we've all made some new friends today."

As the sun was setting from the sky, all you can hear in the forest was the laughter of three new friends...and their Pokemon.

**_That's it for chapter 2! Phew, I thought I'd never finish this chapter, but it was well worth it. So, now that Kairi's started her journey with Squirtle, she comes across and befriends Shiro and his little sister Michelle. Not only that, but Kairi also befriends and captures her very first Pokemon...Caterpie. With the exception of Shiro capturing his first Pokemon as well...Pidgey. Since Brendan isn't originally a white haired Trainer, I've decided to give Shiro white hair and I also gave him Red's outfit. I've also dedicated Michelle on Yellow, but she's a little older than the manga character, but both are wearing the same outfit. What will happen in the next chapter now that the three new friends have met? Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach and Digimon. See the many adventures that are to occur in my "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

___Pokemon Class: Pokemon Coordinator _

_____Kanto region Pokemon:_

___Squirtle (Male)_

___Caterpie (Female)_

* * *

_T__rainer: Shiro _

___Pokemon Class: Pokemon Trainer _

_____Kanto region Pokemon:_

_______Charmander (Male)_

_Pidgey (Female)_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Pokemon Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Bulbasaur (Male)_


	3. Versus the Rat Pack Brothers

_**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D. So, now that I have a break from college, it's time to update yet another fanfiction story. After beginning her Pokemon journey, Kairi, along with her starter Pokemon, Squirtle, befriend two new Trainers...Shiro, and his little sister, Michelle. Along with Shiro and Michelle came their own starter Pokemon...Charmander and Bulbasaur. With the fate of meeting two new friends, Kairi also came across a wild Caterpie, who had been seriously hurt by a Pidgey. After protecting Caterpie from the flock of Pidgey and healing her injuries, the little Bug-type Pokemon decided to join Kairi...making Caterpie, Kairi's first captured Pokemon, with the exception of Shiro capturing his first Pokemon too, a Pidgey. Now, in this chapter, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle are about to get familiar with one of the most important things every Trainer should know about...how to partake in Pokemon battles. What kind of battle will it be? Who are the opponents? Will Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle win their first Pokemon battle? Or will they be left to swallow the bitter taste of defeat? So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) **_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 3: Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle vs. The Rat Pack Brothers**_

After beginning her Pokemon journey, Kairi, along with her starter Pokemon, Squirtle, have met with two new Trainers...Shiro, and his little sister, Michelle. Along with Shiro and Michelle came their own starter Pokemon...Charmander and Bulbasaur. With the fate of meeting two new friends, Kairi also came across and befriended a wild Caterpie, who had been seriously injured by a Pidgey. After protecting Caterpie from a Pidgey flock and healing her injuries, the little Bug-type Pokemon decided to join Kairi...making Caterpie, Kairi's first captured Pokemon, with the exception of Shiro capturing his first Pokemon as well, a Pidgey. Unbeknownst to the three Trainers, today was going to be the day in which they start the one thing that makes catching and training Pokemon all the more worth while, besides befriending them...Pokemon battling.

As the sun was rising in the sky, Kairi was still sleeping in her purple colored sleeping bag as she slept in Shiro and Michelle's campsite, who were thoughtful enough to invite her to stay the night with them.

Once the sun was completely out, Kairi began to wake up and yawned as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, "Wow, morning already."

After waking up, Kairi heard a ruffling sound which was followed by a friendly voice that said to her, "Good morning, Kairi."

Kairi smiled as she saw one of her new friends, Michelle, coming out of her tent; and she told her while getting out of her sleeping bag, "Good morning, Michelle."

"Did you sleep well," Michelle asked Kairi as she slightly blushed while looking at her little yellow tent, "If my tent wasn't so small I would've shared with you?"

Kairi giggled and told Michelle as she finished rolling up her sleeping bag, "Don't worry about it. I slept fine last night."

"I guess waking up early...is a girl thing," came a sleepy male's voice.

Kairi and Michelle laughed as they said to the male Trainer who was coming out of his dark red tent, "Good morning, Shiro."

Kairi's other new friend and Michelle's older brother, Shiro, came out of his tent yawning continuously as he said to Kairi and Michelle while stretching his arms, "Man, I may hate waking up so early in the morning," then he added while looking completely refreshed and determined, "But today's another day to train and catch Pokemon."

All of a sudden, Shiro's stomach started to rumble, and Kairi asked him while trying to contain her laughter while looking at his slightly embarrassed expression after his stomach growled, "Maybe you'd like some breakfast first?"

Shiro told Kairi as his face continued to turn red from embarrassment, "That sounds good."

Michelle shook her head in disappointment and explained to Shiro with a mischievous smirk, "In case you've forgotten, brother dear, I'm not allowed to cook without a grown up...and you can't cook to save your own life."

"Hey," Shiro angrily barked at Michelle, "What about that spaghetti I cooked for mother and father's wedding anniversary?"

Michelle laughed uncontrollably and told Shiro, "You burnt the water and spaghetti noodles, the sauce was too soggy, and I don't think the meatballs were made of meat at all."

Shiro furiously bellowed at Michelle, "OH COURSE THE MEATBALLS WERE MADE OF MEAT, I JUST HAD A HARD TIME FORMING THEM INTO PERFECTLY ROUND CIRCLES. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, I WAS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD AT THE TIME."

Shiro and Michelle were about to get into an argument, until a delicious aroma filled the air and into their nostrils, making their mouths water.

Shiro and Michelle turned their attention to the campfire, which had been lit, and on top of the fire was a small little metal stove top. Cooking on the stove top were three sets of eggs, bacon, and toast, which were being flipped over by Kairi.

As Kairi was placing the eggs, bacon, and toast on three separate plates, she explained to Shiro and Michelle as they looked upon her with awestrucked and surprised faces, "I always helped my mom prepare for dinner back home, so she taught me all her recipes, and now I can cook...even over a campfire stove top."

"Wow, that's a pretty handy thing to learn before heading off on your journey," Shiro said to Kairi as he happily accepted a plate of food from her.

"I'll say, thanks Kairi," Michelle said to Kairi with a smile as she accepted a plate of food from her, but then joked as she playful smirked at Shiro, "At least I won't have to eat your food now, Shiro."

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he stared at Michelle, and then he told her after swallowing some bits of bacon, "Watch it, little sister, or I'll eat your food too."

As Shiro and Michelle began to argue again, Kairi couldn't help but laugh...she didn't realize how much fun it was having to have two other Trainers around. Kairi liked having two new friends, she liked cooking for them, talking to them, and more importantly...she liked the warm feeling that overwhelmed her heart just by having them around.

Michelle watched as Kairi set her plate of food aside, and then she asked her as she took out a bowl and started filling it with brown food pellets, "Why aren't you eating, Kairi?"

After Kairi was done filling the bowl with Pokemon food, she told Shiro and Michelle as she blushed a tiny tinge of pink, "I always feed the Pokemon before eating, it was part of my routine back home in Pallet Town."

Kairi took out two Poke Balls, reeled her arm back, and called out as she tossed them into the air, "Come out and have some breakfast, Squirtle. Caterpie, come and eat too."

The two Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; Squirtle and Caterpie appeared.

"Squirtle Squirt," Squirtle cried out happily as he began to eat the Pokemon food Kairi offered him.

"Skree," Caterpie cooed, but instead of eating like Squirtle, she headed towards Kairi and rubbed her head against her leg affectionately to say good morning to her new Trainer.

"Good morning to you too, Caterpie," Kairi said to Caterpie with a warm smile as she picked her new Pokemon up, walked towards the Pokemon food bowl, and placed Caterpie besides Squirtle, who was eating away, "Now, I want you to eat some Pokemon food, before Squirtle devours it all."

"Skree Ree," Caterpie told Kairi as she nodded her head, then she turned her attention to the bowl of Pokemon food, spat out a string of thread which stuck to a fair amount of food, and after dragging the food out with her thread...she happily ate some Pokemon food along with Squirtle.

"Hey," said Shiro after finishing off the last bit of his breakfast, "I hope you have some extra food left over."

Shiro took out a Poke Ball, reeled his arm back, and called out as he tossed it into the air, "Come out and eat, Charmander."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Charmander appeared.

As soon as he came out of his Poke Ball, Charmander raced to the bowl of Pokemon food, and ate along with Squirtle and Caterpie.

"Here's something that I forgot to do yesterday," said Kairi with a smile as she took her Pokedex out.

_Charmander_

_The Lizard Pokemon_

_The tip of a Charmander's tail has a flame which indicates its life force. If the Charmander is weak, the fire on the tip of its tail dims slightly. However, if the flame burns brightly, then that means that Charmander is healthy. _

"Let's not forget my Bulbasaur," said Michelle while smiling as she took a Poke Ball out as well, "I'll bet he's hungry too."

Michelle reeled her arm back, and called out as she tossed the Poke Ball into the air, "Bulbasaur, time to eat."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Bulbasaur appeared.

As Kairi pointed her Pokedex at him, Bulbasaur went to eat some Pokemon food along with Squirtle, Charmander, and Caterpie.

_Bulbasaur_

_The Seed Pokemon_

_From its birth, Bulbasaur carries a seed on its back which is filled with lots of nutrients. When the seed grows larger, it indicates that Bulbasaur is also growing in strength as well. _

After looking over the Pokemon, who were happily enjoying their meal, as well as each others company, Michelle asked Shiro, "Hey Shiro, what about the Pidgey you've recently captured?"

Unknown to everyone, when Michelle mentioned the name "Pidgey," Caterpie stopped eating and flinched...as fear began to overwhelm her body.

"Oh yeah," said Shiro with a bright smile as he took out another Poke Ball, "I almost forgot about my new buddy."

Shiro reeled his arm back, and called out as he tossed the Poke Ball into the air, "Pidgey, come out and eat with your new friends."

However, when the Poke Ball opened and the flash of white lights made Pidgey appear, Caterpie shrieked in terror as she rapidly scurried away into the forest.

Caterpie's shriek caught the attention of Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle...and after checking in on their Pokemon, Kairi noticed that Caterpie was gone.

"Caterpie," Kairi called out as she began to look around the campsite for her Pokemon, "Where are you?"

"What's wrong, Kairi," Shiro asked Kairi as his Pidgey perched herself onto his left shoulder?

Kairi told Shiro and Michelle with a worried look on her face, "I can't find Caterpie anywhere."

Shiro and Michelle gasped in shock after hearing Kairi say that Caterpie was nowhere to be found, even Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and especially Squirtle, looked concerned and worried after hearing about how their friend was missing.

"I don't understand," said Michelle as she went into a thinking position by cupping her chin with her fingers, "Caterpie seemed fine eating along with the rest of the Pokemon."

"Yeah," Shiro agreed with Michelle, then added as he looked at his Pidgey, who started cleaning her feathers with her beak, "It was only after I brought out my Pidgey...that Caterpie went missing."

Kairi told Shiro and Michelle with concern in her voice, "I'm starting to think that Caterpie ran away because of Pidgey. After all, Caterpie was being tormented by a Pidgey before I captured her."

"...And a traumatic event like that can leave a pretty big scar," Michelle added with as a sad frown formed on her lips.

Shiro turned to Kairi and said to her with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, Kairi. If I knew Caterpie was going to run away, I would've never let Pidgey out of her Poke Ball."

Kairi shook her head and told Shiro with a soft smile as she placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder, "It's not your fault, Shiro. You just wanted Pidgey to meet and befriend the other Pokemon," then she turned her attention to the forest and added worriedly, "But now we must focus our attention on trying to find Caterpie."

In hopes of finding Caterpie, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, along with their Pokemon, ran into the forest.

As Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle began to call out Caterpie's name, Squirtle heard a rustling sound that was coming from some nearby bushes. Hoping that Caterpie was beyond those bushes, Squirtle rushed towards them, and jumped inside to search for his Bug-type friend and teammate.

However, as soon as Squirtle disappeared into the bushes, his cries echoed throughout the forest, being heard by everyone...including Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle.

"Squirtle," Kairi cried out in a concerned and worried voice as she, Shiro, and Michelle ran towards the bushes...where Squirtle was sure to be.

Once they got behind the bushes, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle gasped in shock; they saw Squirtle lying on the ground, his cheeks were a slight purplish color, and his body began to tremble and shiver at a rapid pace. Across from Squirtle, was a Bug-type Pokemon, that kinda looked like Caterpie. However, this Bug Pokemon had a brownish serpentine larva body, dark circular eyes, a lot of little pink feet, a round pink nose, and a white stinger on its head.

When Kairi went to retrieve Squirtle, Shiro took out his Pokedex to check out the Bug-type Pokémon's data.

_Weedle_

_The Hairy Bug Pokemon_

_Like Caterpie, Weedle are found mostly in forests and grassy areas. The two inch stinger on a Weedle's head contains a strong poison, which it uses to protect itself from its enemies. _

"Squirtle," Kairi asked Squirtle worriedly as she picked him up from the ground, "Are you ok?"

Instead of answering his Trainer, Squirtle weakly shuddered as he began to feel extremely cold and weak.

Examining Squirtle more closely, Michelle was able to detect what was wrong with him, and she explained to Kairi and Shiro while looking at Weedle, "Squirtle must've gotten poisoned by Weedle's sharp stinger."

"We need to get Squirtle some help," Shiro told Kairi and Michelle, who agreed with his decision.

However, once Kairi tried to recall Squirtle back into his Poke Ball, the Weedle, who was now angry for being disturbed...rushed towards Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle looked on in shock and surprise as the Weedle angrily charged towards them. Fortunately, the Weedle never got to them, since Caterpie appeared and charged into Weedle's body; sending the Bug-type Pokemon scurrying away in fear.

"Caterpie," Kairi cried out in a jovial voice as Caterpie came scurrying towards her with a relieved smile on her face from being found by her Trainer.

Even though Kairi was glad to have Caterpie back, she sadly frowned as she asked Shiro and Michelle while looking at the poorly poisoned Squirtle in her arms, "Now that Caterpie is found, what am I going to do about Squirtle?"

As Shiro and Michelle began to think up different solutions, Caterpie saw how much pain Squirtle was in from being poisoned by the Weedle she scared away. Almost immediately, Caterpie felt the guilt and sadness in her heart, knowing that it was her fault that her friend Squirtle got poisoned...and somehow she was going to make things up to him.

"I got an idea," Michelle explained to Kairi and Shiro, "There's suppose to be a Pokemon Center somewhere in this forest. Let's take Squirtle there so he can be cured of his poisoned state."

"Good idea, sis," Shiro told Michelle with a beaming smile as he embraced her in a hug.

"Let's find that Pokemon Center," Kairi replied with determination in her voice, "I'll do anything to help Squirtle feel better."

With Squirtle secured in her arms and Caterpie perched on her right shoulder, Kairi, along with Shiro, Michelle, and their Pokemon, ran deeper into the forest in order to find the Pokemon Center.

After a few minutes of searching, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle didn't come across a Pokemon Center...instead, they came across three young boys. The tallest was about Kairi and Shiro's age, with brown hair that was neatly fixed back with some type of hair gel, black eyes, and wearing a formal grey tuxedo outfit with polished black shoes. The second was a little shorter, with messy white hair, brown eyes, and wearing the same type of outfit as the tallest boy. The youngest was about Michelle's age, with short black hair, misty grey eyes, and also wearing the same type of outfit as the two other boys.

As the three boys were blocking the path, Kairi asked them politely, "Excuse me, but can the three of you please step aside?"

"We need to find the Pokemon Center that resides in this forest as soon as possible," Shiro added as he was taking deep breaths of air from running so fast.

"We're in a bit of a hurry, so please, kindly let us through," Michelle told the three boys as she was taking deep breaths after running so fast as well.

However, the three boys just smirked, until the oldest one told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle in a singsong voice, "We are deeply sorry, but we of the 'Rat Pack Brothers' don't let anyone by...not without having a Pokemon battle first."

"I'm Chaz," the second oldest boy with messy white hair announced in a low singsong voice.

"My name's Chip," the littlest boy with short black hair announced in a high singsong voice.

"And I'm Chad," the oldest boy with neat brown hair announced in the same singsong voice from before.

Then, Chad, Chaz, and Chip got into an acrobatic formation and announced all together, "And we are the battling 'Rat Pack Brothers."

"Rat Pack," Shiro asked Michelle with a confused expression on his face as a sweat drop fell from the right side of his face, "Didn't rat pack music die out years ago."

Chaz growled angrily at Shiro and said to him, "Not that kind of rat pack."

"Let's show them what we mean, my brothers," Chad told Chaz and Chip as he took out a Poke Ball, reeled his arm back, and tossed it into the air.

Chaz and Chip smirked as they took out Poke Balls also, reeled their arms back, and tossed them into the air.

The three Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; three small rodent-like Pokemon appeared with large white buck teeth, purple fur with a cream colored stomach, long whiskers, and a long curly tail.

"These Pokemon are the reason as to why the 'Rat Pack Brothers' are well known throughout Kanto," Chad said with a proud smile as he gazed at the three rodent-like Pokemon, as if they were prized possessions.

As the three Rat Pack Brothers were bragging about their Pokemon, Shiro took out his Pokedex.

_Rattata_

_The Mouse Pokemon_

_Even though Rattata can live in any kind of environment, they are extremely cautious Pokemon. In order to keep their teeth from growing even larger, a Rattata will gnaw on hard objects._

"Here's the deal," Chad explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Me and my two brothers will battle against you three, and whoever wins two out of three will claim victory...along with the bonus prize of taking something from the losers."

"No wonder they're called the 'Rat Pack Brothers," Michelle angrily replied as she gritted her teeth, "Cause they scavenge items from the Trainers that they beat in battle, just like a Rattata would with its food."

"Oh yeah," Shiro whispered in an equally angry voice than that of Michelle's as he clenched his right fist tightly, "Well, I've got something for those three brothers...and it ain't a friendly gift either."

"Fine," Kairi told Chad, Chaz, and Chip with seriousness and determination in her voice, "We accept your challenge."

As the Rat Pack Brothers smirked in happiness at the thought of getting to battle and beat another set of Trainers, Shiro and Michelle looked shocked and surprised at Kairi.

"What are you doing, Kairi," Shiro asked Kairi with a bit of anger in his voice?

"We can't waste time battling with these weirdo brothers," Michelle said to Kairi with a slightly concerned expression on her face, "Not when you have to heal Squirtle from his poisoning status."

Kairi explained to Shiro and Michelle with a serious expression on her face while recalling Squirtle back into his Poke Ball, "Remember what I said earlier...I'll do anything to help my Squirtle. Even if it means battling my way through the wacky Rat Pack Brothers."

"You're right, Kairi," Shiro replied as he felt the surge of determination flowing through his body at the thought of winning his first Pokemon battle.

"I'll fight as hard as I can," Michelle said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, but she promised herself that she would try and win her first Pokemon battle.

"Are you ready to get this battle started," Chad asked Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as he and his brothers, along with their Rattata, were all ready to battle?

"We're ready," Kairi informed Chad, Chaz, and Chip as she, Shiro, and Michelle were preparing to face off in their very first Pokemon battle.

After finding a decent place to battle, Chip was set on the left side of the battlefield with his Rattata, and Michelle was set on the right side with her Bulbasaur.

"Youngest goes first, so its Chip and Rattata versus Michelle and Bulbasaur," Chad announced as he judged the battle until it was his turn to fight, "Remember what's at stake in this battle...and begin."

"This battle is going to be an easy win," Chip commanded his Rattata, "Start out with a Tackle attack."

As Rattata was charging towards Bulbasaur, Michelle commanded her Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, try knocking Rattata off his feet by using Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur retracted two whip-like vines from his bulb and hurled them at Rattata.

However, Chip just smiled a cunning smile as he commanded while seeing an opportunity to strike back, "Now use Quick Attack."

Suddenly, Rattata's speed increased as he ran passed Bulbasaur's vines, and then he managed to hit him in a blinding light of speed.

As Bulbasaur skidded on the ground a few times, Michelle asked him worriedly, "Bulbasaur, are you alright?"

Despite being injured from Rattata's Quick Attack, Bulbasaur managed to get back on his feet, and as soon as he did, Michelle commanded, "Good, now let's counter with Razor Leaf."

When Bulbasaur shot spinning sharp leaves at Rattata, Chip chuckled and commanded, "Use Quick Attack once more, and finish this battle."

Once again, Rattata passed by Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf in a blinding speed, and managed to hit him with a little bit more force...making Bulbasaur faint.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle," Chad announced, "Chip and Rattata win the first battle. Way to go, little bro."

"We won, we won, and it's all thanks to you Rattata," Chip cheered happily as he hugged his Rattata, who answered his Trainer back with a jovial, "Tatta."

Michelle picked her Bulbasaur up from the field and said to him with sadness in her voice, "I'm so sorry, Bulbasaur. It was my fault that we lost," she added as she recalled him to his Poke Ball, "Get a nice long rest."

Once Chip and Michelle were off of the battlefield, Chaz and Shiro made their way to their respective sides. As he went to his side of the battlefield, Chaz snobbishly remarked while he was flowing with confidence, "Wow, if I win this battle, that means me and my brothers are the winners. I wasn't really expecting much from that last battle...I can't believe that little girl fell for the same trick twice."

After hearing Chaz's rude and disrespectful remark, Shiro clenched his fists tightly and whispered angrily to himself, "No one makes fun of my little sister and gets away with it."

"The second battle, Chaz and Rattata versus Shiro and Charmander," Chad announced, "If Chaz wins this battle then the 'Rat Pack Brothers' will claim victory...and begin."

"I'm gonna claim victory right now," Chaz commanded his Rattata, "Quick Attack."

Like the Rattata before him, Chaz's Rattata lunged towards Shiro's Charmander in a blinding speed.

However, even though Chaz's Rattata was about to attack his Pokemon, Shiro didn't command Charmander to do anything.

"Looks like this Trainer is all talk and no action," Chaz cruelly joked as he watched his Rattata close in on Shiro's Charmander, but as soon as Rattata was in a close enough range, Shiro commanded, "Ember."

Charmander opened his mouth and shot small orange flames at Rattata, who skidded across the battlefield a few times.

"Rattata," Chaz asked his Rattata while looking completely dumbfounded at what happened with Charmander's Ember attack, "Are you ok?"

"Now use Scratch attack," Shiro commanded, and before Rattata had time to get back on his feet, Charmander charged towards him and scratched Rattata with his sharp claws...causing Rattata to faint.

"Rattata is unable to battle," Chad announced, "Shiro and Charmander win the second battle. Looks like your overconfidence got the better of you again, Chaz."

Angry and confused at what happened in his battle, Chaz angrily fumed as he recalled his Rattata to his Poke Ball, "I can't believe I lost so easily."

"Thanks a lot buddy," Shiro told Charmander with a proud smile before recalling him to his Poke Ball, "You really are one flaming hot Fire-type."

Once Chad and Kairi were on their respective sides, Chaz took over for his brother as judge and announced, "The final battle between Chad and Rattata and Kairi and-," he stopped as he saw no Pokemon on Kairi's side of the battlefield.

"Hey, which Pokemon are you battling with," Chaz asked Kairi, who looked a bit worried and unsure. Kairi knew what Pokemon to use, but this would be the first time that they battle together.

After calming herself down, and remembering to trust in her Pokemon, Kairi watched as her Caterpie scurried onto the battlefield and told her, "Let's win this battle, Caterpie."

"The final battle between Chad and Rattata and Kairi and Caterpie will determine the winner of this battle," Chaz announced, "Begin."

"Caterpie use Tackle," Kairi commanded, and Caterpie charged towards Rattata.

However, Chad didn't seem fazed by Kairi's choice of attack as he calmly commanded, "Use Quick Attack."

Rattata dodged Caterpie's Tackle attack with ease as she moved away in a blinding speed, but something was different about the way Chad's Rattata moved.

"Whoa, that was so fast," Kairi replied as she was awestrucked and shocked by the way Rattata kept disappearing over and over again in a blinding speed.

"That's right," Chad explained to Kairi with a prideful smile as he gazed lovingly at his Rattata, "Among the three of my brothers Rattata, my Rattata is the fastest. My little 'Queen of Speed' as I like to call her," after reappearing from her blinding speed, Rattata managed to hit Caterpie.

"Oh no, Caterpie," Kairi cried out worriedly as she watched her Caterpie skid across the battlefield.

After watching Caterpie recover from that last attack, Kairi whispered to herself as she glared at Chad and his Rattata, "If Chad's Rattata is that fast, how am I suppose to slow her down?"

"Wait, slow her down," Kairi commanded as she smiled cunningly, "That's it. Caterpie, fill the entire battlefield with your String Shot."

As Caterpie began to blow silky white thread onto the battlefield, Chad commanded with a chuckle, "I knew Caterpie was slow, but I didn't know she was bad at aiming too. Rattata, use Quick Attack to wrap this up."

However, as soon as Rattata lunged towards Caterpie in a blinding light of speed, she got caught in a clump of white sticky thread...causing her to stop in her tracks.

"It wasn't your Rattata that I was aiming at," Kairi explained to a shocked and surprised Chad as he saw his Rattata struggling against the sticky thread, "My Caterpie may not be the fastest Pokemon, but she has an attack that can stop any speedy attacks...and that special attack is called String Shot."

Chad gritted his teeth in frustration, but he commanded, "Then Rattata will have to cut through your special attack by using Super Fang."

Using her large teeth, Rattata began to gnaw her way out of the sticky thread, but Kairi immediately thought fast and commanded, "Caterpie, you've got to try and finish this battle by using Tackle."

With the determination given to her by Kairi, and thinking about saving her friend Squirtle from his poisoned state, Caterpie found the power and strength from deep within her as she charged towards Rattata. With that newly found power and strength, Caterpie managed to hit the Mouse Pokemon with her Tackle attack as soon as she gnawed her way through the last of the thread...and at the last moment, Rattata fainted.

"Rattata is unable to battle," Chaz announced, "Kairi and Caterpie win the last battle.. making her team the winners."

Kairi lifted Caterpie into the air and said to her jovially as Shiro and Michelle were hugging in celebration of their first battle victory as a team, "We won, Caterpie. We did it for Squirtle."

Caterpie smiled back at Kairi and cried, "Skree."

Chad smiled sadly as he told his Rattata while recalling her to her Poke Ball, "Win or lose, Rattata, you'll always be my 'Queen of Speed."

Once everyone got together after the battle, Chad told Kairi with a friendly smile as he offered her a handshake, "That was truly a great battle that you and your friends gave me and my brothers."

Chip nodded his head in agreement and added, "But next time you see the 'Rat Pack Brothers' we'll be even stronger."

Chaz smirked and said as he pointed to himself, "And next time, I'll be the winner."

Chad said to Kairi as he dug around in his backpack to try and look for something, "As promised, the winners get to receive an item from the losers."

Michelle put her hands up and told the three brothers with a sheepish smile, "That's alright. We were just happy to have battled with you guys."

Shiro nodded his head and said to the brothers, "Yeah, that battle was prize enough."

"Maybe, but I think you're really going to need this item," explained Chad with a warm smile as he handed Kairi a purple colored spray bottle, "The moment we all met, you kept on saying how your Squirtle was poisoned. So, we give you this Antidote as thanks for giving us a wonderful battle."

"Awesome," Michelle said with a bright smile as she looked at the Antidote, "Antidotes are said to be the best item to heal poisoned Pokemon."

"Really," Kairi replied happily, then she turned her attention back to Chad and told him, Chaz, and Chip as she retrieved the Antidote, "Thanks for everything you guys."

"No, thank you for a great battle," Chad told Kairi as he began to leave, "Hopefully we'll met up with you guys again, and have a rematch."

"And remember," said Chaz with confidence and determination in his voice as he followed his older brother, "I'm gonna win next time."

"Good-bye," said Chip as he waved to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle before following his two brothers.

Soon after saying their good-byes, the Rat Pack Brothers were gone.

After the Rat Pack Brothers left, Kairi called Squirtle out of his Poke Ball and instantly sprayed him with the Antidote medicine.

A few seconds went by, and soon the purple color in Squirtle's cheeks disappeared and he began to look healthy again. Finally, Squirtle opened his eyes to met with the two he wanted to see the most...Kairi and Caterpie.

"Squirtle," Kairi cried out happily as she hugged her Squirtle with tears of relief running down her cheeks, "I'm so happy that you're alright."

"Squirtle Squirt," said Squirtle weakly, but surely as he hugged Kairi back while Caterpie joined their embrace.

Shiro and Michelle happily watched as Kairi hugged her two Pokemon, Squirtle and Caterpie...and no one was as happier as the three friends who knew that their first Pokemon battle victory seemed to have made their friendship even stronger.

**_That's it for chapter 3! Phew, I thought I'd never finish this chapter, but it was well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long...it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. Well, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were able to have their first Pokemon battles, with each carrying some knowledge on how to battle in the future. With the knowledge of battling under their belts, the next step of Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle's journey is all in the next chapter. What awaits the three Trainers in the next chapter? Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Caterpie (Female)_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Pidgey (Female)_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_


	4. The Mysterious New Enemy

_****__**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D. So, now that I have a break from college, it's time to update yet another fanfiction story. Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm sorry I went too quickly in the last battle scene, but I'm still trying to get this story under construction. So, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle's battling styles are still going through process, but I have a pretty good idea on how their styles are going to commence in the future. On top of that, I've only begun this Pokemon fanfiction, and these are just a few chapters that I've written up...so, try to bear with me, because my story is just going to get more and more interesting and exciting. Anyway, after beginning her Pokemon journey, Kairi, along with her Pokemon, Squirtle and Caterpie, have met with two new Trainers...Shiro, and his little sister, Michelle, along with their Pokemon, Charmander, Pidgey, and Bulbasaur. Now it's time to encounter the enemies of our heroes...the evil Team Rocket. So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) **_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 4: The Mysterious New Enemy **_

After their battling adventure in the forest, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle continued on their way, until they came across a large wooden building with many windows, a slide in glass door, and a Poke Ball sign in the front that had the letter P engraved in the middle.

"Hey," Michelle said with a smile as she ran towards the building, "Its the Pokemon Center."

"Wow," Kairi replied as she, Shiro, and Michelle stood in front of the Pokemon Center, "So this is a Pokemon Center. First time I ever saw one in person."

"Well, let's go inside," Shiro told Kairi and Michelle as he held two Poke Balls in his hands while making his way into the Pokemon Center, "I'm sure my Pokemon need a rest after that battle we had in the forest."

Knowing that their Pokemon also needed to be healed, Kairi and Michelle followed Shiro into the Pokemon Center.

Once they were inside, Kairi was amazed and awestrucked as she took in the Pokemon Center's scenery. In the middle of the Pokemon Center was a large front desk surrounded by a huge lobby, on the right side of the building there were video phones, next to them was a machine called the PC that was used for retrieving or storing Pokemon, and there were many signs leading to specific places like the Poke Ball room, Emergency Room, Recovery Room, Waiting Room, library, the cafeteria, and regular rooms for Trainers who wanted to spend the night at the center.

"Whoa, this place has everything," said Kairi with a beaming smile as she continued to admire the Pokemon Center while following Shiro and Michelle to the front desk.

When Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle made it to the front desk, a woman with magenta colored hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pale pink dress, white dress apron, and white nurses hat with a red cross in the middle, stood behind the desk and told them with a gentle smile, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy, and my job is to treat any sick or injured Pokemon."

"Hello," Kairi said to Nurse Joy with a smile as she placed her two Poke Balls into a small carrier tray, "My name is Kairi, and I'd like my Pokemon healed please."

"As would I," Shiro told Nurse Joy as he placed his two Poke Balls in a separate carrier tray, "Oh, and my name is Shiro."

"I'm Michelle," Michelle said to Nurse Joy as she placed her Poke Ball in her brother's carrier tray, along with his Poke Balls.

"It's so nice to meet all of you," Nurse Joy replied with a warm smile as she took Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle's Poke Balls, "Me and my assistant will heal your Pokemon to full health."

Right at that moment, a Pokemon appeared with a pink egg-shaped body, hair-like outgrowths on the side on her head, a short tail, a pouch with an egg inside, and she wore a nurses hat like Nurse Joy.

"I can't believe it. Its a Chansey," Kairi cried with an awestrucked expression, and she took her Pokedex out as she stared at the Pokemon who standing next to Nurse Joy.

_Chansey_

_The Egg Pokemon_

_Since Chansey have a gentle and kind-hearted nature, they will often share their egg with injured people or Pokemon. Due to this kindness, Chansey are usually known as Pokemon who bring good luck and happiness. _

"Its pretty rare seeing a Chansey," Michelle remarked happily as she was just as excited as Kairi from seeing a Chansey, "Especially since they're rarely seen in the wild."

Nurse Joy giggled and told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle while gently patting her Chansey's head, "Chansey may be hard to find in the wild, but almost every Pokemon Center in the Kanto region is owned by a Nurse Joy and a Chansey."

Nurse Joy turned her attention back to Chansey, and asked her as she handed one of the carrier trays to her, "Can you carry this tray to the healing machine, Chansey?"

Chansey smiled at Nurse Joy and told her while nodding her head, "Chan Chansey," then she carried the tray to the healing machine as she was instructed to do.

"Wow, Chansey seem like perfect Pokemon to have at a Pokemon Center," Kairi cooed as she watched Chansey carry the tray with starry eyes, "Not to mention they're so cute."

"A Chansey's instinct to help and treat the injured is the main reason as to why we, Nurse Joy's, work with Chansey," Nurse Joy explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she smiled at her assistant Pokemon, and watched her place the carrier tray next to the healing machine, "With our love of treating the sick and injured, Nurse Joy's and Chansey's form a perfect partnership...something every Trainer and their Pokemon need."

When Nurse Joy went to take the other carrier tray to the healing machine, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle took in the advice she gave them, and as they were deep in thought...all three learned one important thing from her wise statement.

"A perfect partnership," Kairi told herself sadly as she pondered her thoughts on her two Pokemon, Squirtle and Caterpie, "Going back to the battle we previously had in the forest, its true me and my Pokemon have become a little closer, and yet we still have a long ways to go. If we're ever going to work together and win Pokemon Contests, I need to achieve a perfect partnership with both my Pokemon."

_Come to think of it_, Kairi thought as she smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, _I still haven't trained my Pokemon for Contests. So, as soon as my Pokemon are healed, we'll get started on some serious Contest training_.

"Partnership, huh," Shiro said to himself in discouragement as he pondered his thoughts on the battle he previously had with 'Rat Pack Brother' Chaz, "I only won because I was determined to get rat boy back for mocking my sister when she lost her battle. That Ember attack from Charmander was just a quick reaction, I didn't even have a back up strategy if that attack happened to fail, and if I don't have any strategies in battle...how will I ever become the Champion?"

_If I'm ever going to become the best that I can be, I need to start from square_ one, thought Shiro as he felt the confidence and determination running through his veins,_ I need to train with Charmander and Pidgey in the art of battle, strategy, and the basic battling rules. That way, we'll have no regrets in_ _battle...even if we lose_.

"So much for wanting to be a Pokemon Researcher," Michelle told herself as she felt even more discouraged than Kairi or Shiro as her thoughts brought her back to her first Pokemon battle in the forest, "After that battle, all I did was sulk about losing against Chip and his Rattata. Not once did I think about making my partnership with Bulbasaur even stronger."

_How could I forget something as important as partnership_, Michelle thought as she clenched her fists tightly, _That's it. No more sulking and feeling sorry for myself just because I lost my first battle. I just need to pick myself up and get even stronger...and then I'll learn more about battling and Pokemon_.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were so lost in thought, that they hardly even noticed that Nurse Joy was already done healing their Pokemon. So, Nurse Joy cleared her throat and told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she finally caught their attention, "All your Pokemon are doing just fine. All your Pokemon need is a good nights rest at the Pokemon Center, and they'll be feeling one hundred percent in the morning."

"What a relief. Thank you, Nurse Joy," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle said to Nurse Joy as they were relieved to find out that their Pokemon were going to be fully healed by tomorrow morning.

"Since your Pokemon will be spending the night here, its obvious that you're going to be staying as well," Nurse Joy explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a smile as she turned her attention to the computer on her desk, "Why don't the three of you take a tour of the Pokemon Center, while I check to see if we have a vacant room to put you in."

"Sounds good," said Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as they left to the check the Pokemon Center out, leaving Nurse Joy to type on her computer so she could try and find an empty room for them to stay in.

While Shiro and Michelle were waiting for her by the cafeteria entrance, Kairi decided to call Prof. Oak on the video phone, to inform him about her journey's progress.

After dialing the lab's number, Prof. Oak appeared on the video phones screen and answered, "Hello."

"Prof. Oak," Kairi chirped in a cheerful voice as she smiled at Prof. Oak, "It's me, Kairi."

Prof. Oak smiled back at Kairi and asked her, "Kairi, it's been a while. How are you, my dear?"

"I'm doing just fine," Kairi replied as she told Prof. Oak, "Not only have I befriended two Trainers, but I also befriended and captured a Caterpie."

"Wow," Prof. Oak said to Kairi with a proud expression on his face, "Congratulations on capturing your first Pokemon, and also with befriending other Trainers."

"Thank you," Kairi told Prof. Oak as a sheepish frown formed on her lips, "I even participated in my first Pokemon battle yesterday."

"I'm impressed," Prof. Oak remarked, but his expression turned to that of a worried one as he saw how slightly sorrowful Kairi looked, "Judging from your expression, I'd say that the battle...didn't go very well for you."

"No, no, no," Kairi reassured Prof. Oak while slightly blushing from embarrassment, "I managed to win the battle."

Prof. Oak chuckled and said to Kairi with the same proud expression on his face, "You really are something special, Kairi. To think you've captured a Pokemon and won your very first battle, all in a short matter of time."

Despite Prof. Oak's praising words, Kairi sadly frowned and told him as her mind thought back to when Nurse Joy mentioned partnership, "Yeah, however, I can't help but feel that me and Pokemon still have a long ways to go...in training and in partnership."

"Kairi," Prof. Oak explained to Kairi with a warm smile, "You can't expect to be a professional at the beginning of your journey. There will be lots of times for you and your Pokemon to progress in the future...in both strength and companionship."

After taking in Prof. Oak's advice, Kairi regained some of her confidence and cheerfulness back, and she told Prof. Oak as a jovial smile formed on her lips, "Thanks for everything, Prof. Oak."

Prof. Oak smiled at Kairi as he said to her while bidding her farewell, "You're most welcome, Kairi. As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I must return to my work, until then...I will await your next call."

"Good-bye, Prof. Oak, and don't forget to say hello to Daisy and mom for me," Kairi told Prof. Oak as she bid farewell to him before ending their call.

After she called Prof. Oak to inform him about her Pokemon journey, Kairi went to meet up with Shiro and Michelle, who entered the cafeteria once she rejoined them.

"As soon as my Pokemon are healed," Shiro said to Kairi and Michelle as they were sitting at one of the cafeteria tables eating their dinner, "I'm going to start my training, so I can become the Champion."

"Shiro," Kairi asked Shiro as she swallowed some fries, "I heard that if someone wants to become the Champion of the Kanto region, they have to be pretty strong. So, how are you going to become the Champion?"

"Well, I've heard in the Kanto region that there are these places where Trainers came sharpen their battling skills, build physical strength, and gain plenty of experience...these places are called Gyms," Shiro explained to Kairi as he took a sip of his soda, "There are a total of eight Gyms in the Kanto region, and each one is home to a powerful Trainer known as a Gym Leader."

"My brother plans on beating every single Gym in the Kanto region, so he can grow stronger as a Trainer," added Michelle as she took a bite out of her hotdog.

"That's the game plan," said Shiro with a serious expression on his face as he placed both of his arms behind his head, "The more Gym Leaders I defeat in battle, the more stronger I'll become, and that will lead to my dream of becoming the Champion."

"Don't you think challenging and beating the various Gyms is going to take a lot of hard work," Kairi asked Shiro as she finished off her cheeseburger?

Shiro disengaged his arms from behind his head and said with a slightly worried and nervous voice, "Yeah, it does."

Kairi watched the nervousness and worry form in Shiro's eyes, and she softly told him with a guilty expression on her face, "I'm sorry Shiro, I didn't mean to make you-."

"No, you speak the truth Kairi," Shiro said to Kairi with a reassuring smile as he began to stir his drink with his straw, "If I'm going to become the Champion, then I know I'm going to have to train and work hard in order to fulfill that dream."

Shiro explained to Kairi and Michelle, "When we were battling the 'Rat Pack Brothers' back in the forest, even though I won my battle, when Chaz's Rattata came towards Charmander with that Quick Attack...I reacted too quickly and told Charmander to use Ember. Even though the attack hit its mark, I rushed Charmander's Ember attack without any consideration of a back up plan, in case the attack happened to fail. What I'm getting at is, even though I looked like I knew what I was doing out there, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing in that battle. Since I had no battle strategy, I just kept rushing more moves out of Charmander."

"But, Shiro," Michelle asked Shiro with a small chuckle, "What does that matter? You won the battle, isn't that enough?"

"No, its not," Shiro explained in a frustrated tone of voice as he clenched his fists tightly until they trembled, "I was totally unprepared. I don't want Charmander or Pidgey to ever lose because of my rash decisions in battle. Going into battle without a strategy is not the kind of style I want to use in future battles, and I plan on learning from my mistake as soon as my Pokemon get out of recovery. Once my Pokemon are healed, we're going to start some serious training for our upcoming Gym battles...and our victories at the Gyms will bring us one step closer to becoming Champions."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Kairi shouted out with determination and confidence in her voice as Shiro and Michelle got freaked out by her sudden outburst, "Me and my Pokemon need to train and work hard as well, especially if we're ever going to conquer the Kanto region Pokemon Contests. I know training for Pokemon Contests isn't going to be a piece of cake, but as long as Squirtle and Caterpie are willing to work to their fullest, then we'll be just fine. As soon as our hard work pays off... we'll be known throughout the Kanto region as Top Coordinators."

Hearing how determined and confident Kairi and Shiro were about accomplishing their dreams, made something stir in Michelle, and she happily announced, "Even though I'm not doing anything extreme like battling in Gyms or competing in Contests, I'm going to work my hardest to learn all I can about Pokemon. Then I'll be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a famous Pokemon Researcher."

"That settles it," Kairi told Shiro and Michelle as she placed her hand out, "Since we all share the same task of wanting to become stronger in order to accomplish our dreams, then why don't we travel together."

Shiro and Michelle were a bit taken back and surprised by Kairi's offer, but after a few seconds, Shiro chuckled and said to Kairi as he placed his hand over hers, "Traveling around the Kanto region as a group does sound like fun. Now that I think about, we did start traveling together for no apparent reason."

Michelle smiled and told Kairi and Shiro as she placed her hand over their hands, "Not only will this be amazing, but traveling together will increase are chances of becoming stronger. In other words, we're bound to learn some things from each other."

All of a sudden, all the lights in the Pokemon Center went out...leaving the building in complete darkness.

"What just happened," Michelle asked as she tried to find her way around the Pokemon Center in the dark, "Why have all the lights gone off?"

"Ahhhhh," came a scream from the lobby.

"That sounded like Nurse Joy," said Shiro with as an angry frown formed on his lips.

"Let's hurry," Kairi told Shiro and Michelle as they followed her to the lobby.

As Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle made their way to the lobby's front desk, Nurse Joy was typing on her laptop while saying to herself in a slightly worried and panicky voice, "Why is this happening?"

"What's wrong, Nurse Joy," Kairi asked Nurse Joy with a concerned expression on her face?

Nurse Joy explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle while rapidly typing on her laptop, "Someone has overpowered the system with a massive amount of energy waves, and now that the power has intensified, all the energy in the Pokemon Center has gone out."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle gasped in shock as Nurse Joy told the three sadly while turning her attention to the Emergency Room, "If the power doesn't turn on soon, I won't be able to treat the Pokemon that are badly injured."

"There must be something we can do," Michelle told Kairi and Shiro with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Maybe we can try and find another way to put the power back on," Shiro suggested, and that gave Kairi an idea.

Kairi turned her attention to Nurse Joy and asked her, "Nurse Joy, isn't there any way to put power back into the system?"

As Nurse Joy typed on her laptop some more she said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a soft smile, "Yes. Even though the system has been overpowered, I managed to reset the emergency energy system, and that should bring power back into the Pokemon Center."

No sooner had the energy system been reset, did the power turn back on in the Pokemon Center.

"Hey," Michelle happily said as she watched the lights in the Pokemon Center turn on, "The power is back on."

"What a relief," sighed Nurse Joy as she immediately went to check on all the Pokemon in the Emergency Room.

"Yeah," Shiro said as he wiped the nervous sweat on his forehead, "I'm glad everything's back to normal."

Even though she was relieved that the power was back on in the Pokemon Center, Kairi still felt uneasy and whispered to herself while looking out into the forest from the Pokemon Center's window, "I wonder what caused the black out in the first place."

_(In the forest at the time)_

Gathered in the forest, were three shady looking people wearing black uniforms...and in the middle of their uniforms was a big red R.

"So," one of the three asked the other two while looking at his small hand radiator, "Did any of you find anything mysterious?"

The female, who was typing away on a laptop, told the two males, "I'm afraid not. Even with the power we stole from the Pokemon Center, we still couldn't locate any mysterious activity in the area."

"Tsk," the second man said angrily as he clutched the hand radiator in his hands tightly, "Another failed attempt to find...the mysterious Pokemon."

"Don't worry," the first male replied as he and the other two were packing up to leave, "As long as we're Team Rocket... we'll never give up our dream of conquering the world," and with that, the three evil characters disappeared into the darkness.

After the black out incident, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle decided to rent a room for the night. While Shiro and Michelle were sleeping, Kairi couldn't sleep...due to thinking about the power outage. Kairi couldn't help but wonder if that black out was caused by something or someone, but for what reason? With loads of questions still in her head, Kairi fell into a half comfortable and uneasy sleep, but one solid question stood out...is this the last mysterious incident or will there be more? Even so, Kairi vowed that she'll uncover and stop any more mysterious activities in the future.

The next morning, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle woke up feeling recharged and eager to get back on their journey...but this time, as an official traveling group.

Before heading out, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle went to the lobby's front desk to retrieve their Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

When Nurse Joy and Chansey came out from behind the front desk with two trays, she told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a jovial smile, "I'm pleased to report that all your Pokemon are fully healed."

Kairi smiled and said as she took Squirtle and Caterpie's Poke Balls from the tray, "I'm so pleased to hear that. Now we can train for our upcoming Pokemon Contests."

"I am too," Shiro replied as he retrieved Charmander and Pidgey's Poke Balls, "Now that my Pokemon are all healed, we can begin training for our Gym battles."

Michelle shook her head and said as she retrieved Bulbasaur's Poke Ball from the tray, "I hope my brother doesn't get a swelled head from training too hard."

Nurse Joy beamed at Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle and asked them, "Are all of you planning on training soon?"

When Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle nodded their heads, Nurse Joy explained to them with a warm smile, "If all of you want to train, then why don't you head on over to Viridian City. I heard that Viridian City is the perfect place for beginner Trainers to train."

"Really," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle happily said together in unison.

Nurse Joy nodded her head and told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Yes. As a matter of fact, Viridian City is located not too far from here."

"Then Viridian City it is," Kairi cheered with a burst of excitement, "I'm finally going to do some Pokemon Contest training."

"And I'm gonna train my hardest so I can beat all the Kanto region Gyms," Shiro said with determination and confidence in his voice.

"Let's not forget my training to become a professional Pokemon Researcher," added Michelle jovially.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle smiled at Nurse Joy and told her as they began to walk towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center, "Good-bye, and thanks for all you've done, Nurse Joy."

"Good-bye, and take care," Nurse Joy said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a smile as she waved farewell to them, along with her Chansey who also waved.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle walked on the path which would soon lead them to their next destination...Viridian City.

**_That's it for chapter 4! Phew, I thought _****_I'd never finish this chapter, but it was well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. As Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were healing their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, a black out was caused by mysterious people...calling themselves Team Rocket. What is this mysterious organization known as Team Rocket, and how do they plan on taking over the world? Aside from that, in Viridian City, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle plan on training...but being beginners as they are, training for their different ambitions isn't going to be as easy as they think. What awaits the three Trainers in the next chapter? Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Caterpie (Female)_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Pidgey (Female)_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_


	5. Basic Training in Viridian City

_****__****__**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D. So, now that I have a break from college, it's time to update yet another fanfiction story. So, in the last chapter the evil organization, Team Rocket, makes their first appearance; with plans to take over the world. And who is this mysterious Pokemon that Team Rocket mentioned? And how does that Pokemon relate to them trying to conquer the Kanto region? Aside from Team Rocket's debut, it's time for Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle's training debut for their upcoming Contests and Gym battles. However, as the three Trainers begin to train, they find out that training for their different accomplishments isn't as easy as they thought. Will Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle manage to succeed in their training? Or are they biting off more than they can chew? So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) **_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 5: Basic Training in Viridian City **_

With the bright dedication to begin training for their different accomplishments, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle continued on their way towards Viridian City...a place that is known to be perfect for Trainers to begin training.

Finally, after passing through the forest, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle find themselves standing in front of an entrance to a huge city; made up of various buildings, crowds of people, and a few city Pokemon.

"Hey," Michelle happily cried as she pointed at the city, "We're here, this is Viridian City."

"At last," Shiro cheered enthusiastically, "We made it to Viridian City, and we all know what that means."

"Training," Kairi said with as much determination as possible as she stared into the sights of the humongous city.

As soon as they were ready, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle walked into Viridian City.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were in awe and taken back by the many sights of Viridian City, various homes, shops, restaurants, and two particular buildings that seemed to catch the attention of Kairi and Shiro.

The two buildings were right next to each other, one of the buildings was dome shaped, with a pink roof, and a red ribbon logo on the front of the building. The other building was made out of peach and grey colored bricks, with grey pillars on either side of the walkway towards the building, and the front door and roof of the building looked like it was made entirely out of gold.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Kairi screamed in utter shock and surprise as she gazed endlessly at the building with the pink roof and ribbon logo, "They have a Pokemon Contest Hall here in Viridian City."

"AND PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT A POKEMON GYM," Shiro screamed as well as he pointed a shaky hand at the golden door and roof building.

"I'm afraid so," Michelle told Kairi and Shiro as she walked up the sign that stood between the two buildings and began to read out loud, "The building on the left is the Viridian City Contest Hall, while the building on the right is the Viridian City Gym."

_Whoa,_ Kairi thought with a worried expression on her face as she stared at the Pokemon Contest Hall, _As a Coordinator I knew I would have to compete in Contests, but I didn't think I'd run into a Contest Hall so soon...especially since I haven't even trained my Pokemon for such an occasion_.

_Man, so this is how it feels like to be standing in front of a Gym, _Shiro thought nervously as he stared at the Viridian City Gym, _I knew I wanted to battle and defeat all the Gym Leaders in the Kanto region, but I never expected to find a Gym in Viridian City...and knowing that my Pokemon aren't ready for such a battle, I don't think I'm ready to accept a Gym challenge just yet_.

"Well," Michelle asked Kairi and Shiro while looking between the two, "What are you two waiting for? Aren't you guys going to participate in your first Contest and Gym battle?"

After much consideration, Kairi shook her head and said as she beamed at the Contest Hall, "I only came to Viridian City for one reason, and that was to train my Pokemon for Contests. Even though we may not be ready to compete in the Viridian City Contest, its ok, because it's more important to realize when you're not ready for something. I'll compete in Contests when both me and my Pokemon are fully ready, and not before."

"You're right, Kairi," Shiro said as he proudly smiled at the Gym, "It's best not to rush into these things, especially if you're not completely prepared to face the challenge that's ahead of you. Knowing when you're ready to take on a challenge is all part of being a Pokemon Trainer, and you'll know when you're ready when you and your Pokemon become as one. I'm proud to say that I'm not capable of battling this Gym's leader yet, but I will be, until me and my Pokemon become stronger together."

Michelle was utterly speechless when Kairi and Shiro admitted to not being strong enough to participate in the Contest or the Gym, and no wiser Trainers could compare to either Kairi or Shiro at that moment.

"That sounds good me," Michelle said as she smiled at Kairi and Shiro, "So let's see if we can find a Pokemon Center first, and then we can find a spot in Viridian City where we can train."

"Good idea," Kairi replied while smiling at the Viridian City Contest Hall one last time before she, Shiro, and Michelle headed to the Pokemon Center, "And once my Pokemon and I perfect our Contest combinations, you can be sure I'll come back to compete in this Contest."

"The same thing goes for my Gym battle with the Viridian City Gym Leader," Shiro added as he smiled at the Viridian City Gym.

With one last look at the Viridian City Contest Hall and Gym, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle began to head towards the Pokemon Center...eager to get started on their training.

Once they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle walked up to the front desk, and as they got there...they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy asked Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a warm smile, "How can I help you?"

"Huh," Kairi asked Nurse Joy as she looked upon the nurse in confusion, "Nurse Joy. How did you get to Viridian City before we did?"

This time, it was Nurse Joy's turn to look upon Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a confused expression on her face as she asked them, "I beg your pardon?"

"Nurse Joy," Michelle explained to Nurse Joy with a slight giggle, "We met back at the Pokemon Center which is located in the forest near Pallet Town."

"You helped heal our Pokemon, even during the blackout," Shiro asked Nurse Joy, "Don't you remember?"

"The Pokemon Center located in the forest near Pallet Town," Nurse Joy explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as a bright beaming smile formed on her lips, "Oh, you three must be referring to my younger sister."

"Younger sister," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle said simultaneously as they were a bit surprised to learn that the Nurse Joy in front of them wasn't the Nurse Joy that they previously met back in the forest.

"That's right, she just started working there about two weeks ago," Nurse Joy continued to explain to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Throughout the Kanto region, there are numerous numbers of Nurse Joys, and each of us runs a different Pokemon Center."

"Oh," Kairi told Nurse Joy as she blushed from embarrassment, "So that's why you didn't recognize any of us right away. I apologize for mistaking you for another Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy giggled and said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "No harm done. People mistake us Joys all the time, so I'm use to it."

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," Shiro asked Nurse Joy, "But do you know any good places where Trainer's can go and train their Pokemon?"

Before answering Shiro's question, Nurse Joy asked him, Kairi, and Michelle, "Oh, are any of you training for a Gym battle or Pokemon Contest by any chance?"

"Well," Kairi told Nurse Joy with a honest smile, "Since I'm a Coordinator I do plan on entering a lot of Pokemon Contests, but since I just started my journey I've decided not to enter the Viridian City Contest until my Pokemon and I are fully prepared."

"The same goes for me," Shiro said to Nurse Joy with a smile, "I'm not going to challenge a single Gym until I know me and my Pokemon are ready to take up such a challenge. Until then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on my battle with the Viridian City Gym Leader."

"I'm pleased to hear you two say those things," Nurse Joy told Kairi and Shiro with an apologetic smile, "Because I'm afraid neither of you will be able to compete in the Viridian City Pokemon Contest or Gym."

Kairi and Shiro looked upon Nurse Joy in shock and confusion as Michelle asked her, "Why not?"

Nurse Joy smiled and explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "The Pokemon Contest Committee has issued that a larger stage should be added to the Viridian City Contest Hall...so the Contest Hall is closed due to construction. And about a month ago, the Viridian City Gym Leader announced that he was leaving to do some serious training with his Pokemon. To be completely honest, nobody knows when the Viridian City Gym Leader will be back...so until he returns, the Viridian City Gym will remain closed."

"Phew, it's a good thing we only came to Viridian City for training," Kairi replied with a nervous chuckle as she steadied her fast heartbeat, "Now I don't have to worry about entering a Contest without being prepared."

"Yeah. If I entered the Gym to battle the Gym Leader without any battling experience, I know I'd be a nervous wreck and lose my focus in battle," Shiro said as he turned his attention to Nurse Joy and asked her again, "So, where did you say Trainer's came go and train?"

"Oh, how rude of me," Nurse Joy gasped as she told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, while pointing to some sliding glass doors, "This Pokemon Center has some practice battlefields outside, where Trainers came train or battle their Pokemon for as long as they want."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle said to Nurse Joy as they headed towards the practice battlefields.

Once they were outside, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were amazed to see three practice battlefields, and now, they were even more excited and eager to begin their training.

"Why don't you go first, Shiro," Kairi told Shiro with a smile, "You can train for your Gym battles, and I can train for my Contests after you."

"Huh," Shiro asked Kairi as he raised an eyebrow up in confusion, "But, don't you want to train for your Contests first. I thought you'd be the one to start off with training?"

Kairi shook her head and explained to Shiro and Michelle, "I'm still trying to come up with some basic Contest combinations, but if I watch some Gym battle training I'm bound to pick up some ideas on how to execute my attacks."

"Ok," Shiro said to Kairi with a smile as he excitedly ran to one of the practice battlefields, "If you insist, then I'll go first," then he took out two Poke Balls, reeled his arm back, and called out as he threw them into the air, "Charmander, Pidgey, let's get down to some training."

The Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; Charmander and Pidgey appeared.

Before they started training, Shiro explained to Charmander and Pidgey, "Alright you two, its about time we start training for our upcoming battles with the Kanto region Gym Leaders. Since the Gym Leaders are said to be pretty powerful Trainer's, it makes sense that we train as hard as we can in order to defeat them in battle. With you two by my side, I just know we can overcome any challenge that these Gym Leaders have in store for us. So, can I count on you guys to train to the fullest of your abilities?"

"Charmander Char," Charmander cried with determination as he nodded his head.

"Pirrrr irr," Pidgey chirped happily as she ruffled up her feathers in a much anticipated excitement.

"Thanks guys, now let's get on with our training," Shiro told Charmander and Pidgey with a smile as he began to look around the practice battlefield, until his eyes came across a couple of targets at the other end of the field.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," Shiro explained to Charmander and Pidgey, "In battle, its important to focus your attacks on your opponent. So, in order to help you hit your opponent directly, let's practice by hitting those targets."

Shiro continued to explain to Charmander and Pidgey as he pointed at the targets, "This exercise is simple. All I want you two to do is hit the targets bulls eye, that way, you'll gain more experience in hitting your opponents directly."

Charmander and Pidgey nodded, letting Shiro know that they understood the battling exercise.

"Ok, Charmander, I'm starting this battling exercise with you, so get into position" Shiro called out with excitement in his voice as Charmander got ready on the battlefield.

"Wow, this training might actually work for Shiro and his Pokemon," Kairi said to Michelle as she watched Shiro prepare for his training regime.

"I agree," Michelle told Kairi as she too was excited to see how her brother Shiro's training was going to play out.

"Remember, focus your attack on the target like you would an opponent," Shiro commanded Charmander, "Now, try hitting the target with your Ember attack."

Charmander opened his mouth and shot small orange flames at one of the targets. However, the flames didn't seem to hit any of the targets.

Charmander gasped, before falling into a deep depression as he saw that his Ember attack didn't come close to hitting one of the targets.

"Don't let one miss get you down, Charmander," Shiro encouraged Charmander after seeing how upset he looked after a failed attempt at hitting a target, "At first you don't succeed, try, try again."

After hearing a few encouraging words from Shiro, Charmander nodded his head and became even more determined to hit one of the targets.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like in a Pokemon," Shiro commanded, "Now send a barrage of Ember attacks at the targets, and make one of those attacks count."

With old disappointments and a new determination within him, Charmander opened his mouth and shot endless amounts of small flames at the targets.

Unfortunately, none of Charmander's Ember attacks hit the bulls eye, but instead missed or left the edges of the targets burnt.

Exhausted from his attempts to hit the targets bulls eye, Charmander huffed a few heavy breaths...before finally collapsing.

"Charmander," Shiro cried worriedly as he rushed over to be by Charmander's side.

"I can't believe Charmander couldn't hit the bulls eye," Michelle said to Kairi sadly as she watched Shiro pick Charmander up from the ground and into his arms, "And they came so close when they hit the edges of the targets."

"Yeah," Kairi told Michelle with a wistful smile as she watched Shiro embrace an exhausted Charmander, "I knew that training for Gym battles was going to be difficult, but I didn't think it would be this difficult...and I imagine Shiro is thinking the same thing too."

Back at the battlefield, Shiro took Charmander's Poke Ball out and said to him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard Charmander, I know you did your best. We'll train together next time...I promise," and after that, Shiro returned Charmander to his Poke Ball.

Shiro turned his attention to his Pidgey and told her, "Alright, its up to you Pidgey. Let's pick up where Charmander left off."

Pidgey nodded her head and said to Shiro as she took off into the sky, "Pir irrr."

"Since Pidgey saw Charmander training, I'm sure she'll be able to hit one of the targets," Michelle said to Kairi hopefully.

"I hope so too," Kairi told Michelle as she too hoped that Shiro and Pidgey could pull off hitting one of the targets bulls eyes.

"The same rules apply Pidgey," Shiro commanded Pidgey, "Try hitting the targets bulls eye with Quick Attack."

Pidgey flew towards one of the targets in a blinding speed, but like Charmander before her, she was only able to chip the targets edge instead of the bulls eye.

"Pidgey, try again," Shiro commanded, "Remember, focus on your target, and then hit it directly with all you've got."

Encouraged by Shiro's words, Pidgey turned her focused attention on one solitary thing...the targets bulls eye. After getting a solid lock on the target, Pidgey used her Quick Attack to fly down towards the target at a blinding speed, until she finally hit the bull eyes.

"Way to go, Pidgey," Shiro cheered proudly as he watched Pidgey hit the targets bulls eye, "You managed to hit the bulls eye."

"I knew my brother could handle this training," Michelle cheered happily, "Now those Gym battles will be a piece of cake for him."

"I don't know about Gym battles being a piece of cake," Kairi said with a chuckle as she smiled at Shiro, "But I'm glad Shiro's hard training is finally paying off."

The happiness could only last a while as Shiro turned to Pidgey, who strangely remained on the targets bulls eye, and he asked her with a slightly confused expression on his face, "Hey Pidgey, I know you're happy to have hit the bulls eye, but why don't you come over here so I can congratulate you on your accomplishment?"

However, Pidgey still remained on the targets bulls eye for some reason, and that made Shiro walk towards the targets... to see what has happened to his Flying-type Pokemon.

"Gah, Pidgey," Shiro shrieked as he saw why Pidgey didn't move away from the target after striking it with her Quick Attack.

When Shiro made his way to the targets, he could see that Pidgey was struggling, because as she struck the target with Quick Attack...she somehow managed to get her beak stuck in the targets bulls eye.

"Hang on Pidgey, I'll get you loose," Shiro told Pidgey as he immediately took hold of Pidgey's body and began to pull her from the targets bulls eye. With one hard tug, Shiro managed to release Pidgey from the target, yet the force of the tug caused him and the Flying-type to fall backwards and crash into the ground.

"Maybe," Shiro said in a cringe of pain while trying to get up from the ground, with Pidgey lying on his stomach with swirly unconscious eyes, "We should continue to train another day."

"Wow, there's something you don't see everyday," Kairi said to Michelle with a sheepish chuckle.

"This is Shiro's first training session. We can't expect him to be an expert at his training on the very first try," Michelle told Kairi as she sadly watched Shiro return Pidgey to her Poke Ball after giving her a few words of encouragement.

_Oh_, Kairi thought as she watched Shiro retreat from the battlefield, _I guess its my turn to train for my (gulp) Contests_.

Once Kairi began to walk onto the battlefield, Shiro sighed and said in a slightly disappointed voice, "Man, training for Gym battles is tougher than I thought, and after all the hard effort Charmander and Pidgey put out there."

"Hey, look at the bright side," Michelle told Shiro with a reassuring smile, "That last Quick Attack from Pidgey managed to hit its mark."

Shiro growled at Michelle as he said to her, "And that attack nearly cost her a broken beak," then he sadly added with a sigh, "My Pokemon trained so hard, and all I did was mess everything up...maybe I'm not cut out to be a Pokemon Champion."

As soon as Kairi was on the battlefield, she took a deep breath and said with confidence in her voice as she took two Poke Balls out, "Alright, here goes nothing. Let's give our first Contest training a shot."

Kairi reeled her arm back, and called out as she threw her Poke Balls into the air, "Squirtle and Caterpie, come out for some Contest training."

The Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; Squirtle and Caterpie appeared.

Before they started training, Kairi explained to Squirtle and Caterpie, "Ok, its about time I start teaching you two about Pokemon Contests. In a Contest, a Coordinator shows off their Pokemon in a series of categories...one of the categories is appeals. In the appeals round, a Coordinator shows off their Pokemon in both beauty and skill by performing a dazzling and talented showcase with the Pokémon's moves. So, that's exactly what we're going to work on in this training session. We're going to come up with our own Contest combinations for the appeals round. So, are you two willing to train for Pokemon Contests?"

"Squirtle Squirt," cried Squirtle as he felt a wave of determination burn deeply inside of him.

"Skree reeee," Caterpie cried happily as she began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Thank you both, I'm glad I have the two of you as Pokemon. Now, let's get on with our Contest training," Kairi told Squirtle and Caterpie with a smile.

Kairi turned her attention to Caterpie and said to her, "Ok Caterpie, I'm going to start with you first. Let's see if we can come up with a combination that shows off your beauty and talent."

"Beauty, skill, and talent," Shiro asked Michelle while trying to picture the basic Contest rules for appeals in his head, "What kind of training does a Coordinator have to do to show off their Pokemon?"

"It's just like Kairi explained," Michelle told Shiro as she began to feel the anticipated excitement of watching a Contest combination in person, "A Coordinator uses the Pokémon's moves to create a dazzling showcase. To put it simply, it has to be a performance that not only shows off a Pokémon's beauty, but also a Pokémon's skill and talent."

"I guess I'll have to wait until Kairi displays her own appeal. Maybe that's when I'll start to understand the basics of Contest training," said Shiro as he began to pay close attention to Kairi's Contest training.

"Remember, we must execute a perfect appeal if we're ever going to get high marks in a real Contest. So let's give it our all," Kairi commanded to Caterpie, "Start off by using String Shot."

As Caterpie blew a string of white thread from her mouth, the thread began to shine in the sunlight; making the thread look more silky than sticky.

"Whoa, I've seen Caterpie's String Shot before, but I've never seen the thread look so soft and shiny," said Shiro as he was awestrucked by Caterpie's String Shot.

"Yeah, for her first attempt at Contest training, Kairi sure knows what she's doing out there," Michelle replied as she watched Caterpie's String Shot routine in awe too.

"Nicely done, Caterpie," Kairi told Caterpie with a proud smile, then she commanded, "Now, can you try twirling the string."

With her String Shot still attached to her mouth, Caterpie motioned her head so that the string can move along with her and turn into a swirly design.

Kairi smiled happily at Caterpie's first Contest combination, and said to her as she smiled at the swirly String Shot, "That's so beautiful Cater-."

However, as soon as Caterpie began to keep the String Shot in a twirly motion, the string got so tangled it dropped on her...until Caterpie was covered in her own mess of String Shot.

"Oh no, Caterpie," Kairi cried worriedly as she rushed to help Caterpie get out of her sticky white thread.

"Oh, I get it now," Shiro told Michelle with a smile as he watched Kairi try to untangle Caterpie from her String Shot, "Since Contests look for beauty and skill in a Pokemon, it's clear that the way Caterpie wrapped herself in her own String Shot shows that she has the skill to make herself look like a beautiful mummy."

"Uh, I guess you're half right, but I don't think Kairi was planning on a mummified combination," Michelle said to Shiro with a nervous smile as she felt sorry for Caterpie getting trapped in her own attack.

After getting Caterpie out of the strings, Kairi took her Poke Ball out and told her with an apologetic smile, "This was our first try at Contest training. We'll try to come up with another combination next time."

"Skree," Caterpie sadly cried as she thought about not only failing the Contest training, but Kairi as well, and as a red light surrounded her body she was pulled back into her Poke Ball.

Kairi turned her attention to Squirtle and told him with determination in her voice, "Its your turn, Squirtle. Let's see if we can come up with a combination that suits you."

"Squirt," Squirtle said to Kairi while nodding his head.

Squirtle felt bad for Caterpie after watching her get tangled in that twirly swirly String Shot she worked so hard to keep in motion, but now, he had to worry about his own combination...and make sure it would be successful for Kairi's liking.

Kairi commanded to Squirtle, "Ok, let's start with a Bubble attack."

With that command, Squirtle opened his mouth and sprayed a couple of bubbles into the air. The more the bubbles rose, the more they sparkled in the sunlight.

"Whoa, Squirtle's Bubble is even more shinier than Caterpie's String Shot," Shiro said to Michelle as he gazed at the sparkling bubbles.

"True, and hopefully it will makes things more easy for Kairi while she tries to come up with another attack to improve her combination," Michelle told Shiro as she stared at the bubbles with starry eyes.

"Now Squirtle, try hitting the bubbles with your Water Gun," Kairi commanded.

Squirtle took a deep breath and shot a forceful amount of water at the floating bubbles, but the water from his Water Gun was so strong...it blasted every single bubble with only one blow.

Kairi gritted her teeth in frustration as she watched the previous Bubble attack get wiped out with Water Gun in just one blast, and thought while staring at Squirtle, _There's only one more combination that we can try_.

"Squirtle use Withdraw," Kairi commanded as she saw her Squirtle shake that last failed combination off and retreat into his shell.

As Shiro and Michelle watched on in confusion after watching Squirtle retreat in his shell and wondered if that was part of Kairi's next combination, she commanded Squirtle with a confident smile, "Now that you're inside your shell, try spinning as fast as you can."

While remaining in his shell, Squirtle began to move in a spinning motion, and with his shell spinning faster and faster...it created a circular dust cloud underneath him.

After spinning in his shell for a fair amount of time, Squirtle came out of his shell, unfazed by the spinning, and with a proud smile on his face.

"That was perfect, Squirtle," Kairi said to Squirtle happily as he jumped into her arms, "The way you spun around in your shell is going to give us high marks in a Contest for sure."

"Squirtle Squirt," Squirtle told Kairi as he smiled at her...he was proud of himself for doing a combination that pleased her.

As Kairi was walking towards them, Shiro cheered with a huge grin on his face, "Kairi's right, that combination was wicked awesome, and I'm sure that it will help her in her upcoming Contests."

Michelle sighed and whispered wistfully as Kairi made her way to them, "I guess so."

Kairi looked at Michelle's sad expression, and asked her as she returned Squirtle to his Poke Ball after thanking him for his hard work, "What's wrong Michelle, didn't you like Squirtle's last combination?"

"Oh, um, it was great, Kairi," Michelle told Kairi with a sheepish smile, but then frowned sadly, "Except, that wasn't a combination."

Kairi gasped in surprise and shock, and Shiro asked Michelle while raising his eyebrow up in confusion, "Huh, but Squirtle used Withdraw and spun around like a spinning top. How is that not a combination?"

Michelle explained to Kairi and Shiro with a saddened expression, "It wasn't a combination, because it was an attack called Rapid Spin. A combination has to be executed by using a variety of moves, instead of just one."

"So, I didn't come up with a successful combination," Kairi said sadly as she lowered her head down in disappointment, "That was just a Rapid Spin attack."

"I'm really sorry, Kairi," Michelle told Kairi with an apologetic frown, "I know this Contest training meant so much to you, but I'm sure you'll come up with a successful combination next time."

"We know you tried to do your best out there," Shiro said to Kairi wistfully, "You and your Pokemon that is..at least you did a better job at your training than I did with mine."

"NO," Kairi bellowed, and that made Shiro and Michelle flinch from her sudden outburst.

Suddenly, Kairi began to giggle uncontrollably as she said while looking into the direction of the Viridian City Pokemon Contest Hall with an even more determined smile than before, "This was only my first attempt at training for Contests, so of course I would have a shaky beginning with no perfect results. However, that's not going to stop me from fulfilling my dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon Coordinator."

Touched by Kairi's words of encouragement, Shiro gained his determination back as he announced, "That's right, I shouldn't be down by my first attempt at training either. Me and my Pokemon will just have to work even harder next time, and then, we'll be winning Gym battles left and right...until we become Champions."

Michelle smiled proudly at Kairi and Shiro as she told them, "And I'll be on the sidelines, cheering both of you on."

With new training defeats, and old confidence under their belts, Kairi and Shiro knew that with Michelle's encouragement and their Pokémon's determination to become stronger for upcoming Contests and Gyms...they will try to conquer their dreams with all their hearts.

**_That's it for chapter 5! Phew, I thought _****_I'd never finish this cha_****_pter, but it was well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. So, now that Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle made it to Viridian City they are surprised to find a Pokemon Contest and Gym there. However, only one thing lies in the minds of Kairi and Shiro...training. But as both Trainers commence in their Contest and Gym training, neither Kairi nor Shiro have been left with any good results, instead they seem to be having that first Trainer's defeat in training. However, Kairi and Shiro vow to never give up on their training or dreams, and that will lead them to Contest or Gym victories in the future. In the next chapter, I'm thinking about rising one of the Trainers team up a notch...it could be a new capture or something even more exciting. _****_What awaits the three Trainers in the next chapter? Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Rapid Spin_

_Caterpie (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen_

_Pidgey (Female)_

_Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf_


	6. Battling the Bug Expert

_**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, now that I have a break from college I've decided to look for a job and lift my weight around here, and I'm proud to say that I think I've found the perfect for me. Anyway, it's time to update yet another fanfiction chapter. With their newly found determination to train even harder for Contests and Gym battles, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle continue on their journey. In this chapter, I'm thinking about raising one of the Trainers teams up a notch...it could be a new capture or something even more exciting. ******__What awaits the three Trainers in this chapter? _So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) 

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :) **_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it. **_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever. **_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best. **_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 6: Battle with the Bug Expert...Caterpie vs. Beedrill**_

After getting some well deserved rest after attempting their first try at training for Contests and Gym battles, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle decided to continue on their journey.

As they stood on the road which would lead them out of Viridian City, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle took one last look at the magnificent city before they left.

As she looked at the view of Viridian City one last time, Kairi turned her attention to the Contest Hall building and said with a look of determination in her eyes, "When I become an even stronger Trainer and Coordinator, you can be sure I'll come back here. When I do, I plan on entering and winning the Viridian City Pokemon Contest."

"The same goes for me and the Viridian City Gym," Shiro replied as he turned his attention to the Viridian City Gym, "When me and my Pokemon get stronger, I'm coming back here to challenge the Viridian City Gym. Me and my Pokemon will become so strong and power, that the Gym Leader won't stand a chance."

Michelle giggled and told Kairi and Shiro, "Until that time, we'll be traveling through the Kanto region to hone our skills as Pokemon Trainers. That way, we'll all become stronger, together."

"Then what are we waiting for," Kairi said to Shiro and Michelle with a smile as she turned towards the road that would lead out of Viridian City, "Let's get this Kanto region journey started."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle gave a jovial cheer as they shot their fists into the air, "Yeah," and then, they began to leave Viridian City...knowing that one day they'd return.

Three hours had passed since they left Viridian City, and soon, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle stopped to take a break and eat some lunch.

After finding a good clearing in a grassy meadow, releasing all their Pokemon, and feeding them some Pokemon food, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle began to eat some sandwiches that Kairi made before leaving Viridian City.

During part of their lunch, everything was perfect...but things can only stay peaceful for awhile.

As Caterpie was eating some Pokemon food, she made the mistake of turning her head to the right, and she saw that Pidgey was eating her own Pokemon food...right next to her.

"SKREEEEEEEE," Caterpie screeched in horror as she rapidly scurried away from Pidgey. However, Caterpie was so afraid to see where she was going, that she hit her head on a large rock, which caused a huge bump to form on her head.

"Caterpie," Kairi asked worriedly as she ran to her Caterpie, whom she picked up and gently rubbed the bump on her head, "Are you ok?"

"Ree," Caterpie painfully cried as she shivered in Kairi's arms.

"I guess," Shiro told Kairi with an apologetic frown as he and Michelle joined her and Caterpie, "Caterpie still isn't over her fear of Pidgey."

"I thought Caterpie would've gotten a little comfortable around Pidgey, considering the fact that she's your Pokemon, Shiro," Kairi said to Shiro with a sad frown on her face as she looked at Caterpie, "I guess its my fault for not training her hard enough. If I'd trained Caterpie properly, she might've realized who her friends were by now."

"Try not to be too hard on yourself," Michelle told Kairi as a soft smile formed on her lips, "Caterpie are antagonized by Flying-types by instinct, so its natural for them to be afraid."

"Ha," came a voice from behind, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Even the smartest of novices know that Bug-types are uncomfortable around Flying-types, because they're weak against them."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to a young boy with messy brown hair that was kept under a straw hat, green eyes, and wore a white shirt underneath a pair of blue jean overalls.

"Anybody who tries to train a Bug-type Pokemon to become friends with a Flying-type is wasting their time," the boy said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Um," Shiro asked the boy, "Who are you exactly?"

The boy smiled in earnest and pride as he told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "I'm the master of all Bug-types. The all knowing king of Bug Pokemon knowledge. My name is Andy...Pokemon Bug Expert."

"Pokemon Bug Expert," Michelle asked Shiro with a confused expression etched on her face, "What's that?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and said to Michelle while a sweat drop fell from his forehead, "A person who specializes in Bug-type Pokemon."

"Ah ha. Not only that, my white haired friend," Andy happily cried as Shiro flinched from being called "friend," by someone he just met, "But I know everything there is to know about Bug Pokemon, including Bug-types that are owned by Trainers. For example-."

Andy circled around Kairi in order to examine Caterpie, and after analyzing the details in his mind, he shook his head in disappointment and told her, "You weren't wrong when you said you haven't been training your Caterpie hard enough. I'd think that too if my Bug Pokemon..._was as feeble as yours_."

Kairi angrily frowned after hearing Andy's rude remark about her Caterpie, and she asked him in an equally angry voice, "Excuse me, but are you suggesting that my Caterpie is weak?"

Andy mockingly laughed as he told Kairi, "Heavens no, I'd use a better phrase to describe your Caterpie...such as lacking in physical strength and power."

This time, it was Shiro and Michelle's turn to angrily frown at Andy as Kairi said to him while the anger continued to swell up inside of her, "For your information, I don't need some bug bozo criticizing my Caterpie...she's perfect just the way she is, and we'll become stronger at our own pace."

Whether he was furious at being called a "bug bozo," Andy scoffed at what Kairi implied and told her as a sly smirk formed on his lips, "Please, the day that Caterpie becomes stronger...is the day Weedle will sprout wings and fly."

After hearing enough of Andy's taunts and criticism, Kairi asked him with the flame of determination and anger burning inside her, "I'll show you how strong my Caterpie is. Let's have a Pokemon battle."

Andy yawned and told Kairi as he placed his arms over his head and began to walk away, "Sounds boring and pointless, especially if I'm facing off against a weak opponent like you and your Caterpie."

Unwilling to let Andy get away with insulting her Caterpie, Kairi teasingly said to him, "I guess the 'Bug Expert' is all talk and no action. I'd expect nothing less from a wannabe boy, who gives himself a title...and doesn't live up to its expectations."

As he heard Kairi's taunt, Andy stopped in his tracks, and as he turned his attention back to her, Shiro, and Michelle, he furiously told her, "Fine, I'll except your battling challenge, if you're so eager to lose and humiliate yourself. Maybe afterwards, you'll see that my hypothesis about your Caterpie is correct."

"I highly doubt that," Kairi claimed as she smiled with enough determination to prove Andy wrong.

However, unknown to Kairi, Caterpie was a bit unsure of herself and sadly cooed, "Skree."

After finding a clearing that was perfect for a battlefield, Kairi and Andy took their respective sides before the battle began...with Andy on the left and Kairi on the right.

"I may not be as professional as those referees in the Pokemon League, but I'll be honored to judge this battle," announced Shiro, "If the Trainers are ready, let the battle begin."

"We're gonna win this battle for sure," Kairi told Caterpie with a confident smile as she placed her on the ground, "Now show them what you can do, Caterpie."

Still feeling a bit unsure of herself after the previous event, Caterpie slowly, but surely, crawled onto the battlefield.

"We won't even need to use our full power in this battle," Andy called out as he took out a Poke Ball, reeled his arm back, and threw it into the air, "Show these weaklings what I mean, Beedrill."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights, a Pokemon appeared with a giant wasp-like body, shiny red eyes, long white conical stingers, and a pair of round veined wings.

"Pardon the expression, but my Beedrill is gonna smash your Caterpie like a bug," Andy told Kairi with a loud chuckle, and at the same time, Shiro took out his Pokedex.

_Beedrill_

_The Poison Bee Pokemon_

_Being an extremely territorial Pokemon, Beedrill will fight off their prey with its three poisonous barbs. Beedrill can take down any possible threat that dares to invade its territory, especially if it uses the barb on its tail, which is the most poisonous of all_.

"Be careful, Kairi," Michelle explained to Kairi with worry in her voice, "Beedrill is the final evolved form of Weedle. That means that Beedrill is the most powerful of all its evolutionary stages."

"You should listen to your young friends advice, and give up while you're still ahead," Andy told Kairi as he stared dreamily at his Beedrill, "I've trained this Beedrill ever since he was a Weedle, then into a Kakuna, and now look at him...he's everything that a 'Bug Expert' like me can dream of."

As Andy was bragging about his Beedrill, Shiro looked Kakuna up on his Pokedex, and his search came to a halt when he found a Pokemon that had a dome shaped head, black triangular eyes, and two scythe-like arms in the middle of its yellow cocoon body.

_Kakuna_

_The Cocoon Pokemon_

_After evolving from Weedle, Kakuna remain virtually immobile while encased in a hard shell. A Kakuna's shell protects it from predators while it awaits its final evolution_.

"Humph, I don't care if its a final evolution Pokemon or not. Me and Caterpie are still gonna win," Kairi commanded to Caterpie, "Use String Shot."

Hesitant at first, Caterpie took a deep breath before blowing silky white thread at Beedrill.

Andy was unfazed by Caterpie's String Shot and commanded his Beedrill, "Tear that String Shot apart with Poison String."

As Beedrill spun around in a rapid pace, many purplish needles were shot at Caterpie's String Shot, and as they collided...the needles sliced through the thread, and were now heading towards Caterpie.

"Dodge it, Caterpie," Kairi commanded her Caterpie as she immediately dodged the many poisonous needles that were shooting down on her.

"Your Caterpie is a decent dodger," Andy complimented Kairi as he was a bit impressed by Caterpie's speed, especially for a Bug-type, "But if you think that's gonna beat me and Beedrill, you're sadly mistaking."

"Caterpie, hit Beedrill head on with your Tackle," Kairi commanded, and Caterpie charged towards Beedrill.

"You call that a counterattack, try this on for size," Andy commanded, "Beedrill, use Twineedle."

Beedrill flew towards Caterpie as she was heading towards him, and once she was in range due to her Tackle attack, he jabbed at her with his two white stingers...causing Caterpie to skid across the battlefield, and finally faint from the damage she received from Beedrill's attack.

"Caterpie," Kairi cried out worriedly as she ran towards Caterpie.

"Caterpie is unable to battle," Shiro announced with a bit of disappointment in his voice, "Andy and Beedrill are the winners."

Kairi picked Caterpie up from the ground and asked her as she cradled her in her arms, "Caterpie, are you alright?"

Caterpie slowly opened her eyes as she told Kairi weakly, "Ree."

Shiro and Michelle gathered around Kairi, and both asked with concerned expressions on their faces, "Kairi, how are you doing?"

Truth be told, Kairi was feeling horribly depressed, considering the fact that this was her first loss in a Pokemon battle. However, Kairi mustered up the best smile she could as she replied to Shiro and Michelle, "I'm fine, and after getting a little rest...I'm sure Caterpie will be fine too."

"I've seen better in a Bug-type Pokemon," came Andy's smug voice which made Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle frown in furious anger, "Trust me, I've seen worse as well," with that, he returned Beedrill to his Poke Ball.

After he placed Beedrill back inside of his Poke Ball, Andy explained to Kairi with a slightly low bow, "Taking in our battle performance, it seems that my calculations were correct. Even though your Caterpie is still lacking in power and strength, that doesn't mean she should give up...on achieving that which she lacks."

"You have the privilege to battle me again," Andy told Kairi as he began to leave, "But next time, make sure your Caterpie is more of a challenge for my Beedrill," and then, he was gone.

After Andy left, Shiro gritted his teeth as he growled under his breath, "That 'Bug Expert' guy makes me so mad. Next time we see him, I'll make him pay for insulting my friends."

Michelle glared at the direction Andy headed in and softly said, "That slithering worm is creepier and nastier than a cockroach."

While Shiro and Michelle were talking about Andy, Kairi was somewhat grateful that they weren't paying attention to her at that moment...because they might've saw her whole body tremble while she desperately tried to hold in some tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. The painful thoughts in her mind kept playing in Kairi's head, reminding her of her first loss in battle...and how she not only let herself down, but she failed Caterpie as well.

As she was stuck in her own depressing state, Kairi didn't notice that Caterpie was also trembling. However, unlike her Trainer, Caterpie cried tears of sadness, disappointment, and guilt...because all she thought about was failing Kairi, and how she wished she could've done more in her battle against Beedrill. Instead, Caterpie had to face the cold, harsh, miserable truth...she lost in battle, and failed to live up to Kairi's expectations.

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle returned to their campsite shortly after the battle, the walk back was silent, due to the fact that their minds were fixated around Kairi's first loss in a Pokemon battle.

The silence remained, even when the sun was setting from the sky.

While getting ready for bed, Shiro and Michelle began to worry about Kairi. Not only did Kairi refuse talk, but she was still dressed in her Trainer's clothes...instead of preparing to retire for the night.

"Um, goodnight Kairi," Michelle replied worriedly, hoping to end Kairi's silence as she snuggled up inside her yellow sleeping bag.

"Yeah, sweet dreams," Shiro added with a concerned expression as he laid back inside his red sleeping bag.

A few seconds went by, until Kairi told Shiro and Michelle in a faint whisper as she began to walk away from their campsite, "Night, I'll see you two in the morning."

Shiro and Michelle were even more worried and concerned as they watched Kairi leave to who knows where, but they couldn't help but surrender to the drowsiness that overpowered them; and pretty soon, they fell asleep.

While leaving the campsite and her friends behind, Kairi continued to walk in the middle of the night, until she came to her destination...the battlefield where she and Caterpie lost to Andy and his Beedrill.

Kairi took out a Poke Ball, and called out as she point it towards the ground, "Caterpie, come on out."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Caterpie appeared.

"Reeeeeee," yawned Caterpie as she shook the sleepiness out of her system.

Kairi chuckled softly and said to Caterpie, "I'm so sorry I woke you up, Caterpie. I just wanted to have a private talk with you."

Caterpie looked from Kairi to her surroundings, which she instantly recognized as the battlefield where she lost to Beedrill. Standing on the battlefield where she was unable to defeat a Pokemon that was out of her league brought back bad memories for Caterpie, mostly the memory of failing and upsetting Kairi. With those memories in her mind, Caterpie closed her eyes and began to shiver in utter shame and sadness.

This time, Kairi noticed Caterpie's trembling, and immediately understood what she was probably going through at that moment...because she was going through the same memories and feelings as well.

So, Kairi placed Caterpie in her arms and explained to her in a comforting voice, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened in our battle with Andy and his Beedrill. In fact, I shouldn't blame myself either."

Caterpie's eyes grew wide as she continued to listen to Kairi's explanation, "As a Pokemon Trainer, I should've known better. Instead of letting my battle loss get the best of me, I have to remember one of the most important things about becoming a Trainer... is that you can't win every battle."

As Kairi continued to talk, Caterpie looked upon her Trainer in awe, "If we lose a Pokemon battle, we shouldn't sit around and sulk about it. Instead, we should keep on training to become stronger...that's one of the main goals to becoming a Pokemon Trainer."

"What do you say, Caterpie," Kairi asked Caterpie as she felt the flames of determination burning up inside of her once again, "Do you want to continue training until we become even stronger?"

Caterpie knew that everything Kairi said was true, and like her Trainer, she let the pain of losing to Beedrill get the better of her. Now, Caterpie grew tired of sulking, and felt the same determined flame burn deep inside of her as she said to Kairi while nodding her head, "Skree."

The next morning came, and a delicious aroma that filled the air made its way to Shiro and Michelle, who immediately woke up once they smelled the eggs and bacon that Kairi was cooking.

"Morning, sleepyheads," Kairi playfully teased as she giggled while watching Shiro and Michelle waking up, "Breakfast will be served shortly."

Shiro made his way over to Kairi and said to her with a yawn, "Good morning, Kairi."

After getting the sleepiness out of her system, Michelle remembered something from last night and asked Kairi, "That's right, Kairi. Where did you go last night?"

Knowing what his sister was talking about, Shiro said to Kairi while he and Michelle took the plate of eggs and bacon that she handed to them, "Yeah, before we went to sleep, me and Michelle saw you walking away from the campsite."

Kairi smiled as she remembered the talk that she and Caterpie had last night, and told Shiro and Michelle, "I had a lot on my mind yesterday, so I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts."

Shiro and Michelle looked at Kairi with worry and concern, they had the slightest idea as to what was on Kairi's mind last nigh, but as they were about to shower their friend with comforting words, another familiar voice spoke, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl with the weak Bug Pokemon."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle growled angrily as they knew who that voice belonged to...Andy the Bug Expert.

Regaining her calm composure, Kairi asked Andy as she placed her plate of food down, "Do you want something or did you come here to gloat?"

Andy snickered and told Kairi while bowing, "Excuse me, but aside from being a Pokemon Bug Expert, I also happen to be a gentleman."

"Ha, and why do you call yourself gentleman," Michelle asked Andy in a sarcastic voice?

Ignoring Michelle's sarcasm, Andy said to Kairi with a smile, "The reason as to why I'm a gentleman, is because when I defeat another Trainer's Bug Pokemon in battle..._I give them the offer of having me train their Pokemon for them_."

Kairi remained silent as Shiro and Michelle gasped in shock and surprise.

"Wait a second," Shiro yelled at Andy furiously, "You want Kairi to give her Caterpie to you, so that you can train her yourself."

Andy nodded his head and said with as a sinister smile formed on his lips, "She'll be able to see her feeble little Bug-type again, but only until I train her to be as strong as she can be."

"No way," Michelle angrily barked at Andy, "Caterpie is Kairi's Pokemon, and only she has the right to train her Pokemon."

"You misunderstand, my friends," Andy told Shiro, Michelle, and a still motionless Kairi, with a deep laugh, "Being the gentleman that I am, I wouldn't dream of taking her Bug-type Pokemon...not without her permission that is."

"Forget it," Shiro bellowed at Andy's offer to take Caterpie away from Kairi.

Michelle angrily added, "Kairi would never give-."

However, Kairi's voice spoke in a soft whisper, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Shiro and Michelle gasped in shock, while Andy smirked with triumph as he thought about the possibility of raising someone else's Bug-type Pokemon.

While Shiro and Michelle were protesting against the offer, Kairi walked up to Andy and said to him with a look of determination on her face, "But first, I have an offer for you."

Shiro, Michelle, and Andy listened closely to Kairi's offer, "If you want to train my Pokemon, then I'll have to see if you're worthy enough. We'll settle this in a Pokemon battle. If I win, you have to apologize to me and Caterpie by taking back all the hurtful and unforgivable things you said. And if I lose...I'll let you train my Caterpie."

Andy shrugged his shoulders and asked Kairi, "But I already beat you in battle. Why would I want to have a rematch with you if we both know I'll win again?"

Kairi smirked and said to Andy as she took out Caterpie's Poke Ball, "Then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

Andy groaned and told Kairi as he took out Beedrill's Poke Ball, "Fine, I guess I could give you and your Caterpie another chance to redeem yourselves. Look at it this way, when you lose this battle...at least you got to battle together one last time."

Back at the battlefield where they had their previous battle, Andy and Kairi took their respective sides while Shiro announced, "This rematch between Kairi and Andy will now begin. If the Trainer's are ready, then begin the match."

"This time we're gonna win this battle," Kairi called out as she took a Poke Ball, reeled her arm back, and threw it in the air, "Come on out, Caterpie."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Caterpie appeared.

Andy scoffed at Kairi as he called out while taking out a Poke Ball, reeled his arm back, and threw it in the air, "Let's teach this girl and her weak Bug Pokemon another lesson, Beedrill."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Beedrill appeared.

Michelle looked upon Kairi and Caterpie with worry in her eyes, and said to herself, "I hope Kairi knows what she's doing this time, because if she loses again-."

Shiro added with an anxious expression etched on his face, "If Kairi loses again, she'll not only lose this battle...but she'll lose Caterpie as well."

"Like in our previous battle, we'll go first," Kairi commanded Caterpie, "And like our previous battle, we'll begin with String Shot."

Caterpie took a deep breath before blowing sticky white thread at Beedrill, but unlike before, she wasn't hesitant to attack the Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Urgh, and like our previous battle, Beedrill will use Poison Sting to tear that String Shot to ribbons," Andy commanded Beedrill.

After Beedrill spun around in a rapid pace, many purplish needles were shot at Caterpie's String Shot. Like before, when the needles collided with the thread, they sliced through them and were now heading towards Caterpie.

"Dodge it, Caterpie," Kairi commanded, and Caterpie immediately dodged the poisonous needles that were shooting down on her.

As she was watching the battle, Michelle looked on in sadness and said with concern in her voice, "Huh, this looks like a repetition of the previous battle. If Kairi continues to battle like this-."

Shiro added while gritting his teeth in frustration as he watched the battle also, "If this battle continues the way it did last time, then Kairi is sure to lose...and that means-."

Andy slyly sneered and commanded Beedrill, "That means Caterpie is going to be all mine, use Twineedle."

As Beedrill flew towards Caterpie to jab her with his two white stingers, Kairi stood her ground and bellowed while the fire of determination burned brightly from deep inside of her, "I won't let you take Caterpie, because this time...WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLE WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT, AND THAT INCLUDES OUR STRENGTH, FRIENDSHIP, AND LOVE."

Suddenly, at that moment, a white light enveloped Caterpie's body, making Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, and Andy gasp in shock and surprise. Even Beedrill was taken by surprise, because once Caterpie began to glow, he pulled back from his attack and watched as Caterpie's form began to change.

Once the flash of white lights subsided, standing where Caterpie stood was a Pokemon with a green serpentine chrysalis body, which cried out as she opened her eyes, "Metapod."

"Wow," Michelle squealed as she and Shiro gazed at the new Pokemon in awe, "Caterpie evolved into a Metapod."

While Kairi took her Pokedex out, Shiro asked Michelle in a mixture of confusion and excitement, "What does evolving mean again?"

Michelle groaned in annoyance as she explained to Shiro, "I knew you were sleeping in that class while we were attending Pokemon school. Pokemon evolve when they reach a certain level in power, and then they transform into a different Pokemon that's stronger than their previous form."

_Metapod_

_The Cocoon Pokemon_

_Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. With their steel hard shells protecting their tender bodies, Metapod endures the hardships of being motionless while awaiting their final evolution._

Kairi happily smiled at her newly evolved Metapod, and said to her, "That's wonderful Metapod. Combining our determination, strength, and love allowed you to evolve."

Metapod nodded at Kairi and told her in a cheerful voice, "Meta."

"Ha," came Andy's smug voice as he commanded his Beedrill, "Its gonna take more than a mere Pokemon evolution to beat me and my prize Bug Pokemon, use Twineedle again."

As Beedrill flew towards Metapod with an urge to jab her with his white stingers, Kairi smiled as she commanded, "Evolving doesn't only mean a change of form, but it gives Metapod a brand new move...and that move is Harden."

Just before Beedrill could jab her with his Twineedle attack, Metapod stiffened all the muscles in her body, making her shell shine and harden like steel. So when Beedrill tried to jab Metapod with his stingers, they just bounced off her steel hard body, making him cry out in pain, "Bee."

"Now's our chance Metapod. Finish this battle with your Tackle," Kairi commanded.

And no sooner had Metapod charged and strike Beedrill, did the Poison Bee Pokemon crash into the ground and faint from impact.

"Beedrill is unable to battle," Shiro announced happily, "Kairi and Metapod are the winners."

"Yes," Michelle cheered as she began to jump up and down, "Not only did Kairi win the battle, but she gets to keep her newly evolved Metapod."

Kairi walked onto the battlefield, picked Metapod up, and told her with a jovial smile, "I knew you weren't a weak Bug-type Pokemon. I'm so proud of you...Metapod."

Metapod gazed at Kairi contently and said to her, "Pod."

As Kairi turned her attention to Andy to get the apology that she and Metapod deserved, she suddenly stopped as she saw him embrace his Beedrill in a hug with a sad expression on his face.

"Please don't be ashamed about losing the battle, Beedrill," Andy told Beedrill as a wistful frown formed on his lips, "You battled hard and did your very best, and that makes you the strongest Bug-type in my book."

However, Beedrill was still disappointed in himself for failing Andy, and sadly cried, "Bee."

"You should listen to Andy's words, Beedrill," Kairi explained to Beedrill as she approached him and Andy, along with Shiro, Michelle and Metapod, "You shouldn't let one loss get you down, instead you should keep on moving to become even stronger."

Andy smiled after hearing Kairi's words and said to her sheepishly, "Thanks for the kind words, and I truly am sorry for what I said about you and your Cater-, I mean, your Metapod."

"We accept your apology," Kairi told Andy as Metapod nodded in agreement, letting him know that she accepted his apology as well.

"And for what its worth," Andy explained to Kairi while his cheeks blushed from embarrassment, "As a 'Pokemon Bug Expert' I'm proud to say that your Metapod has the makings of a strong, loyal, and incredible Bug-type Pokemon."

Kairi lifted Metapod into the air and replied with a jovial smile, "I knew that...from the moment I caught her as a Caterpie."

At that moment, no Bug-type Pokemon could be more prouder and happier...than Metapod.

**_That's it for chapter 6! Phew, I thought _****_I'd never finish this cha_****_pter, but it was well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. Adventure and excitement keeps on coming, especially for Kairi...now that her Caterpie has evolved into a Metapod. The next few chapters are gonna be adventure based, so there could be more Pokemon capturing or more evolving. _****_What awaits the three Trainers in the next chapter? Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Rapid Spin_

_Caterpie-Metapod (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen_

_Pidgey (Female)_

_Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf_


	7. Botanical Madness

_**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but I'm gonna be starting college soon, which means it'll take longer for me to update my stories. Anyway, in the previous chapter, Kairi was extremely excited and surprised to see her Caterpie evolve into a Metapod...making her one step closer to becoming a great Trainer and Coordinator. In this chapter, its just gonna be about a lot of Grass-type Pokemon, and their botanical garden home. However, there's going to be a major event that might cause this garden to close down forever. What awaits the three Trainers in this chapter? So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :)**_

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :)**_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it.**_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever.**_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 7: Botanical Madness**_

Now that her Caterpie has evolved into a Metapod, Kairi is feeling more and more eager to continue her training to become a great Pokemon Coordinator. Of course, she's not alone, since Shiro and Michelle are also eager to become stronger as well.

Since it was a beautiful sunny day, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle decided to stop and let their Pokemon have a little R&R. So after finding a nice grassy plain, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle took their Poke Balls and called all their Pokemon out.

Once Squirtle, Charmander, Pidgey, Bulbasaur, and Kairi's newly evolved Metapod came out of their Poke Balls, the Pokémon's full attention was on Metapod...who they supposedly haven't met before.

"Oh, that's right," Kairi told the Pokemon with a smile as she reached down and held Metapod in her arms, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Metapod, who evolved from Caterpie."

Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey looked confused, but as Squirtle gazed into Metapod's eyes, he felt like he'd met her somewhere before...he just didn't know where.

Kairi squatted down and said to Squirtle while holding Metapod out to him, "Squirtle, this Metapod use to be Caterpie, until she evolved. Evolving may have changed her appearance, but Metapod is still your teammate and friend."

After seeing Metapod from a closer distance, Squirtle immediately knew why she looked so familiar to him...it was because her eyes held that same warm and friendly aura as they did when she was a Caterpie. That meant that Kairi was telling the truth, Metapod was Caterpie, or at least...she use to be, until she evolved.

"Just think, Squirtle," Kairi told Squirtle as a beaming smile formed on her lips while she began to stroke his head, "One of these days, you'll evolve as well. However, in order for that to happen, we'll have to train extra hard."

Squirtle nodded his head, and said to Kairi, "Squirtle Squirt."

Michelle picked Bulbasaur up and cooed as she stroked his bulb, "My Bulbasaur is gonna be so strong and awesome when he evolves."

Bulbasaur blushed as he heard Michelle's words and said, "Bulba."

"Let's not forget my Charmander and Pidgey," Shiro replied as he stroked Charmander's head and held Pidgey, who was perched on his arm, "I'm expecting them to get super strong when they evolve, and when they do, our Gym battles will be a piece of cake."

"Speaking of which," Shiro turned his attention to Kairi and told her, "Since Metapod is stronger, after evolving from Caterpie that is, I was wondering if I could have a Pokemon battle with you and her."

"Huh," Kairi said to Shiro as she looked at Metapod, who was still being held in her arms, "You want to battle against me and my Metapod."

"Yeah," Shiro told Kairi with a determined expression on his face, "Ever since I saw Caterpie evolve into Metapod, it gave me the urge to start training again."

After taking the time to think about Shiro's offer, Kairi nodded her head and said to him with a smile, "Sure, why not. Besides, it would be a good chance for me to battle with my newly evolved Metapod, and see how much stronger she's become."

After finding a clearing in the grassy plain, Kairi and Shiro took their respective sides on the battlefield, as they prepared to face each other in a Pokemon battle.

"Metapod," Kairi told Metapod as she placed her down onto the ground, "Take your place on the battlefield."

As Metapod took her place on the battlefield, Shiro asked his Pidgey, who was still perched on his arm, "Are you ready to battle, Pidgey?"

Pidgey retreated from Shiro's arm, and flew to her side of the battlefield.

"Uh oh," Kairi cried as she flinched when she saw Pidgey enter the battlefield, "Shiro is going to battle with Pidgey. I just hope-."

Kairi gasped, she was utterly shocked and surprised to see that Metapod wasn't backing down from the battle against Pidgey.

"Wow," Michelle said as she was equally taken back by seeing Metapod take her position on the battlefield, "Evolving into Metapod drastically changed her personality. After all, back when she was a Caterpie, Metapod was completely terrified of Pidgey."

"Evolved or not, Metapod is still a Bug-type, and they're weak against Flying-types," Shiro commanded, "Pidgey use-."

"STOP," a voice yelled out, which took Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle by surprise as they turned their attention to the owner of the voice, who happened to be a woman with long dark green hair and brown eyes.

"Please," the woman said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she ran towards them, "Don't have a Pokemon battle here."

Kairi asked the woman as she made her way towards her, Shiro, and Michelle, "Excuse me miss, but why can't we have a Pokemon battle here?"

After the woman was able to catch her breath, she told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "I'm sorry I had to interrupt your Pokemon battle, but this is private property...this grassy area belongs to me."

Kairi said to the woman with an apologetic frown, "We're the ones who should be sorry. We didn't know this area was off limits."

The woman was surprised by what Kairi said and she asked her, Shiro, and Michelle, "Huh, but I put signs out to warn people that this area was under my ownership. Didn't you see any of those signs?"

Kairi shook her head as she asked Shiro and Michelle, "Not that I know of. Did any of you see signs as we were heading in this directions?"

"Nope," Shiro told Kairi as he tried to recall seeing any signs while passing through the area, "And I always check my surroundings, in case a wild Pokemon shows up...that way, I can battle and catch it."

"Sorry, but I don't recall seeing any signs as we were passing by either," Michelle said to Kairi with an apologetic frown.

"Oh dear, not again," the woman groaned in frustration as she ran passed Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "I was afraid that this was going to happen again."

As the woman ran passed them, Kairi told Shiro and Michelle while following after her, "Come on, let's go see where she's going."

"Right," Shiro and Michelle said in unison as they followed Kairi, who followed after the woman.

It didn't take too long for Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle to catch up to the woman, who was kneeling in front of a broken sign post...with the sign lying on the ground.

"I should've known that those Pokemon were up to no good again," the woman sighed sadly as she picked the sign up from the ground.

"Excuse me, miss," Kairi asked the woman with curiosity in her voice, "The signs you told us about, are you saying that they've been destroyed by Pokemon?"

The woman turned her attention to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, and told them as a friendly smile formed on her lips, "Oh, it's you three. I guess it's not your fault for almost having a Pokemon battle on my property. After all, this isn't the only time that my signs have been destroyed by...those Pokemon."

Then the woman said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a beaming smile, "My name's Rose by the way. I'm the owner of 'The Grass Pokémon's Botanical Garden,' located by the grassy area in which we met."

"Hello, I'm Kairi," Kairi introduced herself to Rose with a warm smile.

"My name is Shiro," Shiro introduced himself to Rose next.

"And I'm Michelle," Michelle introduced herself to Rose last.

"Rose. You keep saying that the same Pokemon keep destroying your signs," Kairi asked Rose, "Who exactly are these Pokemon?"

Rose shrugged as she replied to Kairi's question, "I have no idea, but I know that they are the same Pokemon who keep breaking my signs."

"How do you know," Michelle asked Rose as she saw her swipe her fingers on the broken sign?

"You see this," Rose told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she showed her fingers to them, which held splotches of purplish black muck, "This sludge-like substance is always left behind on the signs that those Pokemon break."

"Yuck, I wonder what kind of Pokemon leaves behind this nasty looking stuff," Shiro asked as he looked at the sludge in disgust?

Rose sighed sadly, and asked Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a sheepish smile, "Oh well, if I fixed these signs once, I can do it again. Would you three like to come to my botanical garden?"

Kairi smiled as she heard Rose's offer and asked Shiro and Michelle, "How about it guys, want to go to Rose's botanical garden?"

"Sounds good to me," Shiro replied with a smile as he recalled Charmander and Pidgey back into their Poke Balls.

"Me too," Michelle happily cried as she recalled Bulbasaur back into his Poke Ball.

After recalling her Squirtle and Metapod back into their Poke Balls, Kairi told Rose with as a warm smile formed on her lips, "We would love to visit your botanical garden."

As they followed Rose to her botanical garden, Kairi asked her in curiosity, "Rose, do you know what kind of Pokemon keeps destroying your signs?"

Rose told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she angrily bellowed, "No, but if I did, I'd teach them a thing or two about manners."

"Them," Michelle asked Rose with a surprised expression of her face, "You mean, there are more than one Pokemon destroying your signs?"

Rose nodded her head and explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Aside from the sludge, I also find purplish needles lying around the broken signs."

"Hmmm," Shiro asked Kairi and Michelle as he began to think, "I wonder what kind of Pokemon leaves behind sludge and needles?"

Kairi and Michelle began to think as well, until Kairi cried out with a gasp, "Wait, if Pokemon really are breaking these signs, then maybe they're using their attacks to do it."

"Huh," Rose asked Kairi with a shocked expression in her face, "You mean the sludge and purplish needles are from a Pokémon's attack?"

"I'm positive," Kairi explained to Rose, Shiro, and Michelle, "I know this, because the last Trainer I fought against had a Beedrill, and he used an attack that had the same purplish needles."

Finally catching on to Kairi's explanation, Shiro and Michelle said in unison, "That's right...Poison Sting."

Rose gasped in utter shock and surprise as she asked Kairi, "Are you saying that one of the Pokemon that keeps destroying my signs can use Poison Sting?"

Kairi nodded her head and told Rose, "Yes, and that can only mean that the Pokemon has to be part Poison-type."

Taking in all of the new information, Rose wistfully smiled and said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "Thank you for figuring out what type of Pokemon keeps doing this, but I'm afraid it won't help me take care of the Poison-type Pokemon who continues to wreck havoc on my property."

"Why not," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle asked Rose in curiosity?

Rose shook her head and told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a sheepish smile, "You'll see in just a minute, but right now," she looked up and added with a beaming smile, "It looks like we've made it to our destination."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle followed Rose's gaze and gasped as they stood at the entrance of a large greenhouse, with a sign above that said "Rose's Botanical Garden."

"Whoa, this greenhouse is huge," Shiro asked Rose as he continued to stare at her greenhouse, "How do you manage to take care of this greenhouse and own your own property of land?"

Rose explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "The property that I own helps me take care of my garden, because it's full of rich soil that gives my plants the minerals they need to grow."

"That makes sense," Michelle said as she, Kairi, and Shiro followed Rose as she led them to the inside of her greenhouse.

Once inside, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were surprised to see that Rose's greenhouse was bigger than an ordinary greenhouse. In fact, Rose's greenhouse was as big as a building, and all the plants inside made the place look like a jungle rather than a garden.

"Wow, that soil you spoke of must work wonders on your plants, Rose," Kairi told Rose as an awestrucked smile formed on her lips while she gently touched one of the plants leaves, "These are the biggest plants that I've ever seen."

"Not to mention the flowers, they're even bigger than normal flowers," Shiro added as he kneeled in front of a mysterious yellow flower. However, as soon as Shiro bent over to take a sniff, the yellow flower jumped back and smacked him across the cheek with one of his leaves.

After the flower smacked Shiro across his cheek, he screamed in fear as he backed away from the yellow flower, "Eeeeek, the plants are alive."

"What happened, Shiro," Kairi asked Shiro as she, Michelle, and Rose came to his aid after hearing him scream?

"T-T-The plants and f-f-flowers are alive," Shiro told Kairi, Michelle, and Rose as he pointed at the yellow flower, "That one just smacked me with its leaf."

Michelle laughed hysterically as she said to Shiro, "You must've inhaled too much of that flower's aroma."

However, once Michelle spoke those words, the yellow flower began to burst into laughter as well, "Sprout rout rout rout rout."

After hearing the flower laugh, Michelle squealed in fear as she cried while running to hide behind Shiro, "Yikes, that flower really is alive."

Kairi giggled along with Rose as they saw the whole thing, and she explained to Shiro and Michelle, "If you two take a closer look at the flower, you'll see that it's not a flower at all."

Shiro and Michelle turned their attention back to the "yellow flower," and realized that it was a Pokemon with a stem-like body, root-like feet, two green leaves that were on each side of his body, and a yellow bell-shaped head with pink lips at the end.

"Huh, who's that Pokemon," Shiro asked as he scanned the flower-like Pokemon with his Pokedex?

_Bellsprout_

_The Flower Pokemon_

_Bellsprout is a carnivorous Pokemon that prefers to live in hot and humid environments. Since it lives in this specific environment, Bellsprout uses the roots on its feet to soak up the moisture it needs to survive._

Rose picked Bellsprout up and explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she cradled the Grass-type Pokemon in her arms, "Bellsprout is one of my friends that helps me take care of my botanical garden."

As if on cue, the rest of Rose's friends came out. Two were Bellsprout, like the one in Rose's arms, and three were also Grass Pokemon with round purplish blue bodies, beady red eyes, and five green leaves spouting from the top of their heads.

"Hey, those are Oddish," Kairi said with a smile as she scanned the three weed-like Pokemon with her Pokedex.

_Oddish_

_The Weed Pokemon_

_Since Oddish prefer to soak up moonlight at night, it usually buries itself in soil during the daytime. The more fertile the soil is, the more healthy and glossier the leaves on an Oddish's head will be._

Kairi kneeled and asked the three Oddish while gently stroking the middle ones leaves, "Hello little Oddish, how are you today?"

The three Oddish smiled at Kairi and said to her, "Oddish Odd."

"Hey," Shiro asked with anger in his voice as he pointed at the Bellsprout in Rose's arms, "How come when I got close to Bellsprout he attacked me, when those Oddish don't mind if Kairi touches their leaves?"

Michelle angrily frowned at Shiro as she explained to him, "Its your own fault Shiro. You probably scared Bellsprout when you got too close to him, and so he attacked you out of fear."

While Michelle was scolding Shiro for his reckless actions, Bellsprout stared at her with starry eyes. Bellsprout was so grateful to Michelle for standing up for him, that he wiggled out of Rose's embrace and ran towards her, so that he could hug her leg affectionately.

"Huh," Michelle curiously asked Bellsprout as she petted him on the head, "Oh, do you like me Bellsprout?"

Bellsprout nodded his head as he told Michelle with a smile, "Bell Bellsprout."

"Yes," Rose explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle as she beamed at her three Bellsprout and Oddish, "I raise Grass-type Pokemon especially, and they've proven to be very useful in helping me take care of our garden."

Suddenly, Rose sadly sighed as she told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, "My Grass Pokemon friends are the reason as to why I can't take care of my Poison Pokemon problem."

At first she didn't understand, but after meeting Rose's Grass-type Pokemon, it all made perfect sense to Kairi as she replied to Rose, "Oh, now I see. Since Grass-type Pokemon like Bellsprout and Oddish aren't effective against Poison-type Pokemon, it makes it hard for you to deal with the situation."

Rose nodded her head as she added while looking at her Bellsprout and Oddish with a sad frown, "And I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to my dear friends, who work so hard in helping me care for the plants and flowers."

All of a sudden, the greenhouse doors broke off there hinges...from a big explosion that came from outside.

"Ahhhhh," Rose screamed in shock and fear as she ran towards the broken doors, "What's happening?"

As Rose checked the broke doors, she gasped in utter surprise, and while she was examining the doors, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle tended to the Bellsprout and Oddish.

"Are you three ok," Kairi asked the three Oddish, who were shivering in fear, but replied while slowly nodding their heads, "Odd."

"How about you two," Shiro asked the two Bellsprout who he shielded from the explosion?

The Bellsprout were a little dazzled by the explosion, but said as they nodded their heads, "Sprout."

When the explosion went off, Michelle quickly grabbed Bellsprout and shielded him with her arms, and after the explosion she asked him, "Bellsprout, are you ok?"

However, unlike the other Grass Pokemon, Bellsprout continued to shake in fear and sadly cried as he buried his head in Michelle's chest, "B-B-Bell."

"Everyone," Rose told Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, and her Grass-type Pokemon as she came back from checking the broken greenhouse doors, "Take a look at this."

Rose held her hand out to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, who gasped in shock as they saw what was in Rose's hand...it was the same sludge-like substance and purplish needles from before.

Rose turned her attention to the explosion cloud, and angrily said, "Whoever destroyed the greenhouse doors, are also the ones who keep breaking my signs."

"And we're finally going to see what kind of Pokemon they are," Kairi added with anger in her voice as she took out a Poke Ball.

Shiro took a Poke Ball out as well as he told Michelle, "Listen sis, if these Pokemon are Poison-types, your Bulbasaur is at a disadvantage. So if you want to help, then go protect the other Grass Pokemon, they need you...and so does Bellsprout."

Michelle looked at the terrified Bellsprout and Oddish, and then at the equally terrified Bellsprout in her arms. Michelle knew that Shiro was right, so with a nod of her head, she went to protect the Grass-type Pokemon along with Rose.

After a couple of minutes, the explosion cloud began to clear up, and in the middle of the cloud were two Pokemon. One of them had a purple snake-like body with a yellow underbelly, and a yellow rattle on its tail. The other had a round purple body, with a skull and cross bone design below its mouth, and several crater-like protrusions.

"Those look like Poison-type Pokemon to me," Kairi growled as she scanned the snake-like Pokemon with her Pokedex.

_Ekans_

_The Snake Pokemon_

_Although common in grassy plains, Ekans can be hard to spot because they hide themselves in the grass. Ekans uses this tactic in order to sneak up on unsuspected prey._

"And I'll bet that those are the same Poison-types who destroyed Rose's signs," Shiro added with an angry glare as he scanned the round Pokemon with the skull and cross bone design on its body.

_Koffing_

_The Poison Gas Pokemon_

_The toxic gas in Koffing's body allows it to float in the air. The poisonous gas not only keeps Koffing aloft, but it is also used to cause massive explosions._

"Tell me, Ekans and Koffing," Rose asked Ekans and Koffing with a bit of anger and sincerity in her voice, "Those signs were made to warn people that my property is off limits. So, why do you keep destroying them?"

Ekans and Koffing didn't respond to Rose's question, instead, they just chuckled...without any remorse for what they had done to the signs and the greenhouse doors.

"That's so uncool, to damage someone elses property and just laugh," Shiro called out as he reeled his arm back and threw a Poke Ball into the air, "Let's see if Ekans and Koffing are still laughing when we beat them in a battle. Come out, Charmander."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Charmander appeared.

"Time to teach these criminals some manners," Kairi called out as she reeled her arm back and threw a Poke Ball into the air, "Help me out, Squirtle."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Squirtle appeared.

After Squirtle and Charmander shared a battling glare with Koffing and Ekans, the battle began with Ekans firing a bunch of poisonous needles at Charmander and Koffing hurling a clump of sludge at Squirtle.

"I knew those purple needles were part of a Poison Sting attack. An attack used by Ekans no doubt," Kairi commanded, "Squirtle, blow that Poison Sting away with your Water Gun."

Squirtle took a deep breath before blasting a forceful shot of water at Ekans' poisonous needles, completely overpowering the needles with one shot.

"And that Sludge attack came from Koffing," Shiro commanded, "But my Charmander's Ember attack should take care of it."

Charmander shot a couple of small orange flames at Koffing's sludge, which at the moment of impact, exploded.

After the explosion cloud disappeared, Ekans and Koffing were getting ready to launch their next attacks. Suddenly, the two Poison-type Pokemon perked their heads up...as if they were being alerted by someone.

"Ekansssss kan kansssss," Ekans hissed at Koffing, who understood the situation at hand, because he released a cloud of black smoke from his mouth; which surrounded Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Rose, and their Pokemon.

"O-O-Oh no, K-K-k-Koffing used S-S-S-Smokescreen," Michelle coughed as she tried to protect herself and Bellsprout from the thick smoke.

"I can't b-b-b-breathe," Shiro coughed as he tried to pinpoint the location of Charmander, "And I c-c-can't even see where Ch-Ch-Charmander is."

Rose coughed as she shielded her three Oddish and two Bellsprout in a protective embrace, "Try n-n-n-not to i-i-i-inhale the smoke. Just k-k-keep your heads down and your eyes closed."

As Kairi tried to endure the effects of Koffing's Smokescreen, she heard a faint mysterious voice, a noise that sounded very familiar to her...like she's heard that voice from somewhere before.

After the smoke cleared, Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Rose, and their Pokemon were shocked and surprised to find that Ekans and Koffing were gone.

"Ah man, Ekans and Koffing got away," Shiro angrily growled as he gritted his teeth and tightly clenched his fists.

Rose was a bit disappointed that they were unable to stop the Pokemon that were responsible for all her troubles, but she told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a small smile as she tended to her Oddish and Bellsprout, "As long as nobody got hurt, I'm satisfied regardless of being unable to put an end to Ekans and Koffing's mischief."

"But what if Ekans and Koffing attack the botanical garden again," Michelle asked Rose with melancholy and worried expression, "You know they're bound to come back, and they'll keep destroying your signs over and over?"

Before Rose could answer Michelle's question, a single red envelope blew into the greenhouse and landed by her feet.

"Huh," Rose asked in curiosity as she picked the envelope up from the ground, "I wonder what this is?"

Shiro and Michelle gathered around Rose as she opened the envelope, which consisted of a single letter:

_Dear owner of the botanical garden,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we've taken care of the Ekans and Koffing that have caused you much trouble and grief. The Poison-type Pokemon will no longer violate your property and botanical garden._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Shiro, Michelle, and Rose were completely surprised at what the letter said...somebody actually stopped the Ekans and Koffing that demolished the signs and greenhouse doors.

Michelle smiled with happiness as she said to Rose, "That's wonderful news, Rose. Now Ekans and Koffing won't bother you, the botanical garden, or your Grass Pokemon."

Rose beamed at the letter as she whispered under her breath, "I just wish I could properly thank the people who were able to stop those Pokemon."

Shiro smiled as he asked Kairi, "Ekans and Koffing have been stopped. Isn't that great Kairi...huh?"

After the battle with Ekans and Koffing, Kairi's been searching around the botanical garden...in hopes of trying to find where that mysterious voice came from.

_Did I really hear that voice? I'm sure I did_, thought Kairi as she continued to look around the botanical garden, _And I'm sure that I've heard that voice from somewhere before...but where_?

"Kairi," came Shiro's voice as he snapped Kairi out of her thoughts while giving her a gentle shake, "Are you ok? You kind of spaced out there for a second?"

"H-H-Huh, oh sorry. I was just u-u-um, I'm just grateful that there are people other then us that care enough to help us defeat the Pokemon who have been causing trouble for Rose," Kairi told Shiro, Michelle, and Rose with sheepish smile.

Although Shiro, Michelle, and Rose were satisfied with how the whole situation turned out, Kairi was left with a question or two about what transpired at the botanical garden. Why did Ekans and Koffing do the things that they did? Were the two Poison-type Pokemon looking for something? And did it have anything to do with the familiar voice that Kairi heard? Something amiss was definitely going on...but what was it?

A long ways from the botanical garden, were the three shady looking people wearing black uniforms with the red R design in the middle, and among the three characters were Ekans and Koffing.

"Did you send the letter to the owner of the botanical garden," the male Team Rocket grunt asked the female Team Rocket grunt?

"Mission was a success," the female Team Rocket grunt told the male Team Rocket grunt, but then she scoffed as she added with disdain in her voice, "If only the other part of our mission went as smoothly."

The other male Team Rocket grunt angrily growled, "The mission did go smoothly, at first. All we had to do was use Ekans and Koffing to destroy those signs in order to distract the owner from her garden, and with her leaving the garden unattended, we had a clear shot at detecting...that mysterious Pokemon."

"Fear not my comrades," the burly Team Rocket grunt told the other two grunts with a sinister smirk, "After all, there's more than one way to skin a cat...or in this case, skin a Pokemon."

After getting the full tour of Rose's botanical garden, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were preparing to leave.

Before they left, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle said their farewells to Rose, the Bellsprout, and the Oddish.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done," Rose told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a beaming smile, "Thanks to you three, my botanical garden and property are safe."

"We should be the ones thanking you," Kairi said to Rose with a smile, "I just know that your botanical garden will continue to grow more beautifully in the future."

"Just so long as the plants don't pop out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of people," Shiro nervously chuckled as he relived the moment where Bellsprout surprised him.

Speaking of Bellsprout, he was having a really tough time saying good-bye to Michelle, who was equally sad to say good-bye to her new friend.

"Bye little Bellsprout, I'm sure gonna miss you," Michelle told Bellsprout with the best smile she could muster up.

However, the teary eyed Bellsprout made it even harder for Michelle to say good-bye, and his whimpering cry didn't help either, "B-B-Bell ell."

"Don't worry, Bellsprout," Michelle said to Bellsprout in a comforting voice while giving him a loving hug, "We'll meet again someday, I promise."

Bellsprout was touched by Michelle's words, and somehow, he felt like they might really meet each other again.

So Bellsprout replied to Michelle with a cheerful cry, "Sprout."

"Thank you again, for everything that you've done," Kairi said to Rose and her Grass Pokemon with a smile as she waved good-bye to them, "Well, we must be on our way. Farewell."

"Bye," Shiro and Michelle said together as they waved good-bye to Rose, the three Bellsprout, and the three Oddish.

With Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, Rose, and her Grass-type Pokemon saying their farewells to each other. None will never forget that day in the botanical garden, where many things transpired, a new friendship, a new adventure, and a mysterious voice...which could be the reason behind Team Rocket's actions.

**_That's it for chapter 7! Phew, I thought I'd never finish this chapter; but it was well worth it Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. The adventure and excitement keeps on coming, this time it was an adventure that took place in a botanical garden. With Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle fighting against an Ekans and Koffing, who were mysteriously causing trouble for the botanical garden's owner, Rose. Why were Ekans and Koffing causing trouble at the botanical garden? And what was the voice that Kairi heard, and why did it sound so familiar to her? More importantly, what is Team Rocket planning? Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi_

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Squirtle (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Rapid Spin_

_Caterpie-Metapod (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen_

_Pidgey (Female)_

_Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf_


	8. Viridian Forest's Mischievous Pokemon

_****__**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, with the new term starting I'm gonna be starting college soon, which means it'll take longer for me to update my stories. Anyway, in this chapter, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle find themselves in the Viridian Forest, but they soon get attacked by a mischievous unwanted visitor...a wild Pokemon. This particular Pokemon causes a lot of trouble for the traveling Trainers as they pass through the Viridian Forest. So, will Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle be able to handle the trouble making Pokemon? Or will the three Trainers be unable to get through the Viridian Forest? If they fail to deal with the problem, will this wild Pokemon prevent Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle from pursuing their dreams of becoming a top Coordinator, Pokemon Champion, and Pokemon Researcher? ******__What awaits the three Trainers in this chapter? _So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) 

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :)**_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it.**_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever.**_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 8: Viridian Forest's Mischievous Pokemon**_

Continuing their journey through the Kanto region, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were walking down a path, which led them to the entrance of an enormous forest.

"Wow, this forest is huge," Shiro gasped in awe as he took in the forest's scenery.

Michelle had to agree with her brother, the forest was gigantic, but she told Shiro as she anxiously and wearily stared at the scenery before her, "Yeah, but still, looks can be deceiving."

Kairi nodded her head as she explained to Shiro and Michelle while gazing at the forest, "That's right, now I remember. This is the Viridian Forest, the largest forest in the Kanto region. We gotta be careful in a huge place like this, because we can easily get lost or get attacked by wild Pokemon. Since the Viridian Forest is such a big place, there are sure to be lots of wild Pokemon residing in there."

Shiro felt the determination building up inside of him as he replied with a confident smile etched on his lips, "Ha, the more Pokemon the better. Now I'll be able to catch all kinds of Pokemon."

"I'd listen to the young ladies if I were you, son," a deep voice said to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, who turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to a hefty gentleman with a black mustache, brown eyes, and wore an expensive looking tuxedo.

"If you children are planning to go into the Viridian Forest, make sure you keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious," the gentleman told Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a wistful expression on his face, "Although, I'd think otherwise, and stay out of the forest completely."

Kairi asked the gentleman in curiosity as she raised one of her eyebrows, "Excuse me sir, but why would we want to stay out of the Viridian Forest?"

The gentleman looked upon Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with a surprised expression on his face as he asked them, "What, you mean you haven't heard the story of the wild Pokemon that causes mischief and problems for Trainer's who pass through the Viridian Forest?"

"A Pokemon that causes mischief and problems," Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle said in unison.

The gentleman nodded his head and explained to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle while turning his attention to the Viridian Forest, "I heard from a fellow Trainer, that whenever someone walks through the Viridian Forest...a wild Pokemon appears and attacks them. This particular Pokemon may be unknown to the human eye, but it causes trouble for anyone that dares to cross its path."

As the gentleman was getting ready to leave, he turned to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle one last time and told them, "Take my advice, and stay out of the Viridian Forest," and with that, he left.

Once the gentleman left, Michelle asked Kairi and Shiro with an anxious and worried expression on her face, "Um, are you sure we should pass through the Viridian Forest?"

Before Kairi could answer, Shiro walked passed them and said to her and Michelle as he headed towards the Viridian Forest's entrance, "Of course we should."

Kairi asked Shiro with worry in her voice, "But, what about that mischievous wild Pokemon that lurks in the Viridian Forest?"

Shiro took out a Poke Ball and told Kairi and Michelle with a determined smile etched on his lips, "We have nothing to fear as long as we have our Pokemon with us."

Taking in what Shiro said, Kairi smiled and said as she followed him to the forest's entrance, "You're right, Shiro. As long as we have Squirtle and the other Pokemon, we'll have no problem dealing with any wild Pokemon in the Viridian Forest."

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and cried out to Kairi and Shiro as she ran to meet them at the entrance, "Wait for me, I guess I'm in too."

As they passed through the entrance of the Viridian Forest, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were awestrucked by the amazingly beautiful scenery of the forest with its tall luscious green trees, lovely flowers, and everywhere you looked you could see different kinds of wild Pokemon...from Rattata gnawing on some berries, to Bug-type Pokemon like Caterpie and Weedle crawling on some tree bark.

"Wow," Kairi chirped happily as she gazed at the forest's scenery, "I knew there were a lot of wild Pokemon living in the Viridian Forest, but I didn't know there were this many."

Even though she was excited to be surrounded by lots of wild Pokemon in the Viridian Forest, Michelle was still a bit cautious as she said to Kairi and Shiro while checking her surroundings, "Well, so far, we haven't come across a single mischievous Pokemon."

Shiro rolled his eyes and told Michelle while showing her the Poke Ball in his hand, "Don't be such a worrywart, sis. Remember, we have our Pokemon with us. So no wild Pokemon will be too much for us to handle."

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from some nearby bushes, which caused Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle to stop in their tracks and turn their attention to the bushes.

"Huh," Kairi asked as she stared at the rustling bush, "Do you think there could be a wild Pokemon in those bushes?"

"M-M-Maybe its the m-m-mischievous Pokemon," Michelle added as her body trembled in fear.

"We'll soon find out," Shiro said as he tightened his grip on the Poke Ball he held in his hand.

All of a sudden, the rustling stopped, and a Pokemon with a short yellow rodent-like body, two long pointy ears with black tips, two red circles on its cheeks, and a tail that looked like a zigzag-styled lightning bolt, jumped out of the bushes.

Michelle was petrified with overwhelming shock as she cried out in an overjoyed voice, "N-N-No way...its a Pikachu."

"A Pika-what," Shiro asked as he stared at the yellow rodent-like Pokemon in confusion?

"A Pikachu," Kairi squealed in delight as she took her Pokedex out, "And a rather adorable one at that."

_Pikachu_

_The Mouse Pokemon_

_This intelligent Pokemon stores electricity in its cheek pouches, so that it can use the stored up electricity to recharge any weakened or worn out Pikachu. Sometimes, when they store too much electricity, several Pikachu groups will gather together and release the electricity into the sky; causing lightning storms_.

"Do you realize how rare Pikachu are? They're so rare, that they are extremely difficult to find in the wild," Michelle explained to Kairi and Shiro with starry eyes as she pointed at Pikachu, "And what's even more interesting is, that the Pikachu in front of us...is a female."

"Huh, how do you know that the Pikachu before us is a girl," Kairi asked Michelle in curiosity as she continued to stare at the Pikachu with a loving and dreamy gaze?

Michelle explained to Kairi and Shiro as she pointed at Pikachu's lightning bolt tail, "In Pokemon School, I learned how to spot the difference between male and female Pokemon. A male Pikachu doesn't have a v-shaped dent like that of a female Pikachu, meaning that the one in front of us is a female."

Shiro wasn't paying attention to Michelle's lecture on male and female Pokemon, because the moment he heard how rare Pikachu was, he knew he just had to catch her for himself...and make her a part of his team.

"Thanks for the lecture, sis," Shiro told Michelle as he turned his attention to Pikachu while taking out a Poke Ball, "Now, watch me capture this Pika-."

Shiro's sentence was cut short, when Kairi smacked him over the head with her hand while asking him with anger in her voice, "Hey, why do you get to capture Pikachu?"

"Its like Michelle said, Pikachu are rare Pokemon to find in the wild," Shiro yelled back at Kairi as he rubbed his injured head, "A rare Pokemon like that is definitely going to help me become a Pokemon Champion."

"Oh please, can't you see how cute and adorable Pikachu is," Kairi argued back at Shiro, "It's because of those traits that make me think that she would be a perfect Pokemon for me, since I'm aiming to become a top Pokemon Coordinator."

''You're both wrong," Michelle angrily scolded Kairi and Shiro as she placed her hands on her hips, "Since Pikachu is a rare Pokemon, I should be the one to capture her, since it would improve my chances of becoming a Pokemon Researcher," she added with an angry growl, "Besides, you two already have two Pokemon, while I only have one. So, its only fair that I should be the one to capture Pikachu."

Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle were to busy arguing, that they failed to notice the devious glint in Pikachu's eye, and after growing weary from all the arguing...she ran off into the forest.

"Alright," Kairi told Shiro and Michelle as an angry frown formed on her lips while she took a Poke Ball out, "We'll let Pikachu decide. Whomever Pikachu decides to battle, will have the honor of trying to capture her."

"Sounds fine with me," Shiro replied with confidence in his voice as he continued to tightly grip the Poke Ball in his hand.

"Hold on," Michelle asked Kairi and Shiro while checking the forest's surroundings, "Where did Pikachu go?"

Kairi and Shiro joined Michelle as they checked the surrounding area for Pikachu, but they couldn't find the Electric-type Pokemon anywhere.

Suddenly, Shiro sprinted ahead of Kairi and Michelle as he told them while running deeper into the forest, "If we're going to find Pikachu, we're going to have to split up," and soon, he was gone.

"Hmm, he just wanted a head start so that he can get to Pikachu before me," Kairi cried out in a slightly furious tone, "Well I won't have it," and she raced off into the forest.

Even though she wanted to capture Pikachu too, Michelle grew worried and concerned as she watched Kairi and Shiro head off into the forest by themselves. Its true that she probably wanted the rare Electric Pokemon as much as Kairi and Shiro did, but no Pokemon was worth catching if it caused them to get lost in a huge place like the Viridian Forest.

"I wish we'd never fought over that Pikachu," Michelle said with concern and worry in her voice as she ran into the forest in order to find Kairi and Shiro, "All that Mouse Pokemon did was cause trouble for-."

Michelle froze in her tracks as she gasped in shock from the stunning discovery that she solved in her head, _Oh no_, she thought with an even more worried expression on her face, _Could Pikachu be_?

As she wandered through the Viridian Forest, Kairi tried to search for Pikachu, but all the trees that made up the forest were making it hard for her to find the Electric-type Pokemon.

"M-M-Maybe I shouldn't have rushed into the forest without Shiro and Michelle," Kairi told herself with a worried expression on her face, "That way, we could've found a way out of the Viridian Forest together, instead of fighting over-."

However, Kairi was interrupted when a familiar Electric Mouse Pokemon appeared before her in a battling stance, and cried out, "Pika."

"Pikachu," Kairi happily cheered as she completely forgot about trying to find a way out of the Viridian Forest, "I guess getting lost does have its perks, especially if you find what you are looking for in the end."

Kairi looked at Pikachu and thought as she took a Poke Ball out, _Hmmm, let me see. Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokemon, so Squirtle, being a Water-type, is at a disadvantage_.

Kairi called out as she reeled her arm back and threw a Poke Ball into the air, "Fine, I'll just use Metapod, come on out."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Metapod appeared.

"Here's the deal Metapod," Kairi told Metapod as she pointed at Pikachu, "Our opponent is Pikachu, and if we beat her in a Pokemon battle we'll both get something out of it. I'll catch a new Pokemon for my team and you'll get a new friend."

"Meta," Metapod nodded as she turned her attention to Pikachu.

_And if I were to capture Pikachu, and add her to my team_, Kairi thought with starry and dreamy eyes, _I'll become a top Pokemon Coordinator for sure_.

However, while Kairi was daydreaming about winning Contests with her Pokemon, Pikachu's body was being covered in a coat of electricity...until she hurled a jolt of electricity at Metapod.

"Metapod," Metapod cried out as she painfully received damage from Pikachu's electric attack.

When Kairi snapped out of her thoughts, she saw that Metapod had been shocked by Pikachu's electric attack and asked her with concern in her voice, "Metapod, are you ok?"

Even though her body was covered in electric sparks, Metapod nodded her head in reassurance and replied to Kairi, "Pod."

"H-H-Hey," Kairi told Pikachu as an angry and annoyed frown formed on her lips, "That was a dirty trick you pulled Pikachu, launching a Thundershock attack at Metapod when I wasn't even ready."

Pikachu didn't seem to care about Kairi's words or the fact that she launched an attack out of nowhere, because after she hit Metapod with her Thundershock attack, she focused her energy and created illusive copies of herself.

"Oh no, now Pikachu is using Double Team," Kairi gasped in shock and surprise as she gazed upon the many Pikachu copies, "Which one is the real one?"

Metapod was just as confused as Kairi, because when she looked at all the Pikachu's in front of her, she was unable to pinpoint the real one out of the many illusions.

"If we can't find the real Pikachu among the illusions, then we'll just have to knock them all down," Kairi commanded, "Metapod use String Shot."

Metapod blew strings of white silk from her mouth and hurled the strands at the Pikachu copies, taking them out one by one...until there were none left.

"Hold on," Kairi said with a shocked expression on her face, once she saw that there was no sign of Pikachu, "I was certain that Pikachu was hiding among her Double Team copies."

All of a sudden, Pikachu appeared out of nowhere and cried out as she shot electric charge waves at not only Metapod, but Kairi too, "Chu."

Kairi asked in a weak voice as she and Metapod's body became surrounded in electric waves, "Uh...t-t-this i-i-is...Pikachu's Thunder Wave attack...t-t-the move i-i-is p-p-paralyzing u-u-us...but w-w-why is Pikachu a-a-attacking me with Thunder Wave when her opponent i-i-is Metapod?"

Suddenly, Pikachu cried out as she charged towards Metapod in a burst of speed, "Pika."

As soon as Pikachu rammed herself into Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

After shaking off the electric waves, Kairi ran towards Metapod, placed her in her arms, and asked her with worry in her voice, "Metapod, are you ok?"

"Meta," Metapod replied to Kairi as she winced in pain, she received a lot of damage from her battle with Pikachu.

Kairi took a Poke Ball out and told Metapod as she pointed the ball at her, "You fought to the fullest, Metapod. I'm very proud of you," and she recalled Metapod back into her Poke Ball.

Once Metapod was inside her Poke Ball, Kairi looked up to see that Pikachu was gone.

Even though she wanted to follow and catch the Electric-type Pokemon, Kairi was kind of relieved that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

"That Pikachu was something else," Kairi said to herself as she thought about her battle with the Electric Pokemon, "Although, she did battle rather hostile-like, especially when she attacked Metapod when I wasn't ready to battle. Not to mention when she not only hit Metapod with Thunder Wave, but me as well."

Suddenly, there came a rustling sound from behind Kairi, but as she turned and prepared herself for another attack from Pikachu, or any other wild Pokemon...she came face to face with Michelle.

"Oh, Michelle," Kairi asked Michelle, who was busy catching her breath from all the running she did, "Where have you been?"

"T-T-That doesn't matter n-n-now," Michelle asked Kairi as she began to look around, "Where's my brother?"

"Huh, if you mean Shiro, I haven't seen him since we argued about who gets to capture Pikachu," Kairi told Michelle with a worried expression on her face as she began to look around the forest too, "I hope he's alright."

However, once Michelle heard "Pikachu," she said to Kairi with an even more worried expression on her face, "That's right. Kairi, there's something you need to know...about Pikachu."

In the center of the Viridian Forest, Shiro continued his search for Pikachu, along with his Charmander (whom he called out, in case he came across the Electric-type, or any other wild Pokemon.)

After a few more minutes of searching, Shiro yawned as he began to stretch his arms, "Man, finding Pikachu in the Viridian Forest is like finding a needle in a haystack."

All of a sudden, Shiro heard two voices, and decided to check it out. However, once he found the source of the voices, Shiro could see that they belonged to a girl and a boy...but they seemed to be arguing about something.

"I'm catching that Pokemon," the boy yelled at the girl angrily, "I saw it first."

"No way," the girl argued back at the boy, "I'm the one who's going to catch that Pikachu."

_Oh no_, thought Shiro as he overheard the boy and girl argue over the Pokemon that he wanted to catch, _They're looking for Pikachu too. I better leave, so I can...huh_?

Before he could leave, Shiro caught a glimpse of something that was hiding in some bushes, and after taking a closer look...he saw that it was Pikachu. However, something seemed different, because Shiro saw that Pikachu was covering her ears...and was crying.

At first, he didn't understand, until Shiro's attention was caught by the arguing voices of the boy and girl...who, like him, Kairi, and Michelle, were fighting over who gets to catch Pikachu.

_I think I understand now_, Shiro thought as he stared at Pikachu as a melancholy frown formed on his lips.

As soon as the boy and girl left, Shiro found himself making his way towards the Electric-type Pokemon.

"Pikachu," Shiro called out in a gentle voice as he stared at the bushes in which Pikachu hid herself behind, "Please, come on out."

Pikachu was shocked and surprised to hear Shiro's voice, and was about to run away, until she heard him say, "You don't have to be afraid, I just want to talk to you."

Despite the sincere and gentleness in Shiro's voice, Pikachu was still suspicious of him and continued to stay behind the bushes, until two voices called out, "Shiro."

Shiro turned his attention to the owners of the voices, and saw that they belonged to Kairi and Michelle.

"Hey guys," Shiro asked Kairi and Michelle as a smile formed on his lips, "Where have you two been?"

Kairi shook her head and said to Shiro while placing a hand on his left shoulder, "Never mind that. Listen Shiro, we have to forget about capturing Pikachu."

"Huh," Shiro asked Kairi and Michelle as he raised one eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"

Michelle sadly frowned as she explained to Shiro while placing a hand on his right shoulder, "Remember what that gentleman told us at the Viridian Forest entrance, about a wild Pokemon that causes mischief and problems for Trainer's...brother, that Pokemon is none other than the Pikachu we encountered."

As Shiro remained silent, Kairi added with anger in her voice, "I didn't believe Michelle at first, but after seeing the way Pikachu fought against my Metapod, she was completely hostile and unfair as they battled. So now, I'm agreeing with Michelle...the mischievous Pokemon of the Viridian Forest is Pikachu."

Hearing Kairi and Michelle figure out the puzzle of her being the Pokemon that caused mischief in the Viridian Forest, Pikachu was about to leave the three Trainers, until she heard Shiro furiously reply to Kairi and Michelle, "You both are wrong, Pikachu isn't the one that is causing mischief and problems in the forest...the only ones that are to blame are us Trainer's."

Kairi, Michelle, and even Pikachu was shocked and surprised by Shiro's response, and he explained to them as he clenched his fists, "When I came to this part of the Viridian Forest, I saw two Trainers who were arguing about the same thing that we were arguing about...the capture of Pikachu. However, I noticed that Pikachu wasn't all that far away from the arguing, and as I was about to make my move...I saw that she was covering her ears and crying."

Before he continued, Shiro took a Poke Ball out and recalled his Charmander, and as he looked at the Poke Ball he explained to Kairi and Michelle, "Suddenly it hit me, Pikachu didn't like all the fussing and arguing that Trainer's made over her capture."

All of a sudden, Pikachu slowly made her way out of the bushes and towards Shiro, who turned his attention to her as he told her with a wistful smile etched on his lips, "I bet you felt sad and guilty, knowing that you were the cause of all the arguing between Trainer's who were probably friends, siblings, or even friendly rivals."

As the tears fell from her eyes, Pikachu nodded her head in agreement to what Shiro was implying, "Pika Pi."

Shiro picked Pikachu up from the ground and into his arms, then he told her in a soft voice as he gently rubbed her back, "Please don't cry Pikachu, everything is alright now."

Seeing the scene of Shiro and Pikachu, made Kairi and Michelle regret the things that they said about the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Finally, Kairi and Michelle came up with something that might help make up for their mistake.

"Hey, Shiro," Kairi said to Shiro as a beaming smile formed on her lips, "You should be the one to capture Pikachu."

Shiro and Pikachu were completely taken back by what Kairi was suggesting, and he asked her and Michelle, "But, didn't you guys want to capture Pikachu too?"

Michelle told Shiro as she shook her head, "Nah, I guess if one of us has Pikachu, I can examine her as much as I want."

"Besides," Kairi added with a warm smile as she gazed at Shiro and Pikachu, "You were the first one to understand Pikachu's true feelings, that goes without saying...you are the one who's destined to raise her."

Shiro was still a bit unsure as to whether he should or shouldn't capture Pikachu, until the Electric-type Pokemon jumped out of his arms and into his backpack.

"Huh," Shiro asked Pikachu as he was surprised by her actions, "Pikachu, what are you doing in my backpack?"

At first, Shiro's backpack was moving with a wiggly Pikachu inside...suddenly the movement stopped.

Once the movement stopped, Shiro checked inside his backpack and saw that the only moving thing...was a Poke Ball, until it finally stopped.

Shiro took the Poke Ball out, and said to Kairi and Michelle with a jovial smile as he showed them the ball, "Looks like Pikachu decided for herself, that she wanted to be a part of my team."

Kairi giggled and told Shiro as she stared at Pikachu's Poke Ball, "Pikachu chose a worthy Trainer."

Michelle nodded and added with a smile, "I agree."

So, with a new Pokemon aboard their team, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle continue their journey through the Kanto region...and along with a new Pokemon, comes a new determination to accomplish their dreams of becoming a Coordinator, Champion, and Researcher.

**_That's it for chapter 8! Phew, I thought _****_I'd never fini_****_sh thi_****_s cha_****_pter, but it wa_****_s well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own anime Pokemon show. Wishful thinking. The adventure and excitement keeps on coming, with Shiro capturing a new Pokemon, the mischievous Pokemon of the Viridian Forest...Pikachu. The next chapter should also be exciting, with a new adventure and a new event that will surprise either Kairi, Shiro, or Michelle._****_ Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Time will only tell during this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Rapid Spin_

_Caterpie-Metapod (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen_

_Pidgey (Female)_

_Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack_

_Pikachu (Female)_

_Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf_


	9. A Bug Pokemon's Life

_****__****__**Hi everyone, Lilian Violet here! :D Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, with the new term starting I'm gonna be starting college soon, which means it'll take longer for me to update my stories. Anyway, in this chapter, after succeeding in catching the "Viridian Forest's Mischievous Pokemon," which was revealed to be a Pikachu, Shiro is more determined than ever to start training, especially after learning that there is a Gym in Pewter City...the next destination that he, Kairi, and Michelle were heading to. However, once Shiro starts his training, a small accident occurs involving Metapod and Pikachu's Thundershock attack. What is this accident? And how does it effect Metapod in this particular event that will occur after the accident? Will it be an accident that Kairi can handle for her and Metapod's sake? What event will happen...especially one that involves Kairi's Metapod? ******__What awaits the three Trainers in this chapter? Oh, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. _So please enjoy "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and I hope you will have as much excitement in reading this as much as I'm excited to type this fanfiction story. :) 

_**Note: Some of these characters are obviously known, but some characters will be based on my doing, and have traits that only I've created. On that note, let me tell you that some of these characters many have the same Pokemon party like that of the anime ones, but the Pokemon personalities and traits will be different in ways only I created as well. So please enjoy. :)**_

_**Note: Another thing is, I'm not going to add the main events in my story; such as the Pokemon League tournament or the Grand Festival...since it's going to be tough to decide the winners of those events. I also want to keep things simple, so the characters are just gonna win the badges or ribbons regularly...and that's about it.**_

_**Note: I also want to add that the characters will have the same adventure outfits like that of the game or manga characters, since I have no sense of fashion what-so-ever.**_

_**Note: Oh, and one more thing, I'm just going to let the gender of the Pokemon already be known. Also, I may not know how to spell a Pokémon's voice sounds in writing, but I'll try my best.**_

_**Pokemon Kanto Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 9: A Bug Pokémon's Life**_

Finally, after a couple of hours of searching, Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle have finally reached the Viridian Forest's exist.

As they existed the massive forest, Michelle's knees gave way and she whined as she fell to the ground, "I thought we'd never get out of that forest jungle."

Kairi placed her hands on her knees and said as she began to take deep breaths, "Running from that swarm of Beedrill didn't help either, but at least we managed to get out of the Viridian Forest."

As Kairi and Michelle were trying to catch their breath and recover, Shiro walked ahead of them in a jovial and cheerful mood as he told the two exhausted girls, "Come along troops, we have no time to rest...especially after all the excitement that has happened in the Viridian Forest."

"What's with Mr. Sunshine," Michelle asked Kairi as she watched Shiro walk further and further away?

Kairi giggled as she replied to Michelle while keeping her eyes on an energetic Shiro, "If I had to guess, I would say that Shiro is proud of himself for capturing a rare Pokemon like Pikachu."

"I'm happy for my brother," Michelle said to Kairi with a tired groan as she followed Shiro, "But I wish he'd stop and give us a break, especially after all that running around we to did in order to try and find the Viridian Forest's exist."

"Well, it can't be helped," Kairi replied as she went to follow after Shiro, "We better catch up to Shiro before he leaves us behind."

"I know my brother is happy for capturing Pikachu," Michelle cried as tired tears fell from her eyes while she followed Kairi and Shiro, "But why can't he slow down?"

After a couple more minutes of running, Shiro stopped at a big grassy clearing and called out as he took three Poke Balls and threw them into the air, "Alright, come on out Charmander, Pidgey...and Pikachu."

The Poke Balls opened, and in a flash of white lights; Charmander, Pidgey, and Shiro's newly caught Pikachu appeared.

"Alright team, listen up," Shiro explained to Charmander, Pidgey, and Pikachu, "Back in the Viridian Forest, Michelle mentioned that after we pass through the forest, it wouldn't be long until we reach Pewter City...and in that city lies a Gym. Since I plan on challenging the Pewter City Gym Leader to a battle, I want to get back on track and continue training before we challenge our first Gym."

As Shiro continued with his lecture, Kairi smiled and said, "Oh, so that's the other reason as to why Shiro's so jovial and excited...he wanted to train for his Gym battle in Pewter City."

"Yeah," Michelle groaned as she collapsed from exhaustion, "But now I regret my decision of ever mentioning the Pewter City Gym. I'm still so tired and exhausted from all that running."

"Ok, the first training exercise that we're going to do is target practice," Shiro explained to Charmander, Pidgey, and Pikachu, "In a battle, its important to hit your opponent with a direct attack, that way we'll manage to inflict some real damage. Are you with me?"

As Charmander, Pidgey, and Pikachu nodded their heads in agreement to what Shiro was instructing them to do, he asked himself as he began to pace back and forth, "Now, how are we going to do this exercise?"

Shiro checked the surrounding area, until he came across a piece of tree bark, a pile of dried up leaves, and a large boulder.

"Perfect," Shiro happily cried out as he picked up the tree bark, then he turned his attention to Charmander and told him, "Charmander, I'm going to throw this piece of tree bark into the air. Once the tree bark is airborne, I want you to take aim, and hit it with your Ember attack."

Charmander nodded his head as he went to take his position by Shiro, and before he could throw the bark into the air he asked him, "Are you ready, Charmander?"

Charmander replied with a determined expression on his face, "Char."

"Alright, here we go," Shiro called out as he tossed the tree bark into the air, then he told Charmander, "Remember, get a solid lock on the bark, and then hit it with your best shot."

Doing as he was instructed, Charmander kept a close watch on the piece of bark as it began to plummet out of the sky and towards him. The moment the piece of bark was about to hit the ground, Charmander opened his mouth and shot small orange flames at the bark, and as the flames came in contact with the bark...it burned and crumbled into ash.

After succeeding in torching the intended target, Shiro smiled proudly at Charmander and said to him, "Way to go Charmander, I can tell that your skills have improved since the last time we trained in Viridian City."

Charmander smiled back at Shiro and happily cried, "Charmander Char."

"Ok, Pidgey, your up next," Shiro called out to Pidgey, who flew towards him as Charmander went to stand by Pikachu.

Once Pidgey was perched on his left shoulder, Shiro told her as he pointed at the pile of dried up leaves, "This exercise is very simple, Pidgey. All I want you to do is use Gust, and gather up all the dried leaves on the ground."

After Pidgey nodded her head in an agreement to what Shiro was instructing her to do, she took to the air and began to concentrate her mind on her target...the dried up leaves.

"Lock onto the target," Shiro commanded, "And use Gust."

As Pidgey began to flap her wings at a rapid pace, the whipped up wind started to gather up the dried leaves from the ground. However, a couple of leaves fell from the whipped wind, and that caused Pidgey to lose her concentration and make all the leaves fall.

"Shake that one off Pidgey," Shiro commanded Pidgey, "Keep going. I know you can do it."

As Shiro and Pidgey were training, Kairi smiled and said as she saw how much they've improved in teamwork and strength, "Wow, Shiro and his Pokemon are looking great out there."

Michelle nodded her head and replied as she smiled at Shiro also, "Yeah, my brother and his Pokemon are really in sync with each other. That goes to show how well he's trained and raised them."

Michelle turned her attention to Kairi and asked her, "Hey, Kairi, aren't you going to train your Pokemon too?"

After hearing Michelle's question, Kairi's body twitched and she told her as a melancholy frown formed on her lips, "...Um, I think I'm going to pass with training today."

Surprised and taken back by Kairi's reply, Michelle asked her with a concerned expression on her face, "Kairi, is everything ok?"

Instead of answering Michelle, Kairi took out a Poke Ball and sadly thought to herself, _I'm fine, but the problem is_...

Kairi tightened her grip on the Poke Ball and whispered under her breath, "...Metapod."

Back in the Viridian Forest, before Shiro ran ahead of her and Michelle, Kairi found a crystal clear spring and excused herself from the group in order to refill her water bottle. As she began to refill her bottle with water, Kairi's mind thought back to the battle that she and Metapod had with Pikachu, and decided that her Bug-type Pokemon deserved a break after that tough battle against the Electric-type Pokemon.

However, once Kairi released Metapod from her Poke Ball...everything changed. When Kairi asked Metapod if she was thirsty and wanted a drink of water, the Bug-type just remained motionless and didn't reply. Kairi tried to offer Metapod a drink of water once more, but she received the same results, with no gesture or reply from the Bug-type Pokemon.

After thinking about the situation a little bit more, Kairi reeled her arm back, and called out as she threw the Poke Ball into the air, "Metapod, come on out."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Metapod appeared.

"I guess this means Kairi's going to train after all," Michelle said with a smile as she saw Kairi release Metapod from her Poke Ball.

However, Kairi had other plans...and that was to find out what was wrong with Metapod.

Kairi bent down to Metapod's level and asked her with a worried expression on her face as she gently placed her hand on the Bug-type's cocoon-like body, "Metapod, are you alright?"

Just like in the Viridian Forest, Metapod remained motionless and unresponsive.

"Metapod, please," Kairi pleaded to Metapod as tears formed in her eyes, "Tell me what is wrong," but once again, Metapod didn't respond or move.

Observing the scene between Kairi and Metapod made Michelle start to worry, and once the scene caught his attention, Shiro asked her as he went to stand by her side, "Hey sis, what's going on with Kairi?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and told Shiro, "I don't know. I thought Kairi was going to follow your example and train for her Contests, but all she's been doing is talking to Metapod...but for some strange reason, Metapod won't answer."

"No way," Shiro sadly replied as he stared at Kairi with a sympathetic gaze, "Poor Kairi, I wonder what happened to Metapod all of a sudden?"

Unbeknownst to Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle, Pikachu was also watching the scene between Metapod and her Trainer. Thinking back to her battle with Metapod in the Viridian Forest, Pikachu couldn't help but be filled with so much grief and guilt...she began to blame herself for making the Bug-type Pokemon act in such a manner.

Walking towards Kairi and Metapod, Michelle asked Shiro as a melancholy frown formed on her lips, "I wish there was something we can do to help Kairi and Metapod, but what can we do?"

Suddenly, Shiro felt a tug on his pants, and as he looked down...he saw Pikachu.

Shiro smiled at Pikachu as he asked her, "Hey, Pikachu, are you worried about Metapod too?"

Pikachu nodded her head and told Shiro as she pointed to Metapod and then to herself, "Pika Pi Pika Pikachu."

Then, as Pikachu began to send off sparks of electricity from her body, Shiro began to understand what she was trying to suggest and asked her, "Do you want to jolt Metapod awake with your electricity?"

Once again, Pikachu nodded as she began to send off more and more electric sparks.

"Uh, Pikachu, its really considerate and generous of you to want to help Metapod," Shiro began to explain to Pikachu, "However, I don't think-," but it was too late.

Pikachu got so caught up in her idea to help Metapod, that the sparks of electricity shot out in strands of powerful electric jolts, shocking Kairi, Shiro, Michelle, and Metapod.

After realizing what she had done, Pikachu stopped shooting out electricity and nervously said as she looked at Kairi, Shiro, and Michelle with an apologetic expression on her face, "Pika."

"Ow," Michelle cried out as her hair stuck up in all directions due to being electrocuted, "First I get exhausted from running all morning, and now I get electrocuted. Today just isn't my day."

A nervous smile formed on Shiro's lips as he told Pikachu while rubbing the back on his head, "I understand that you want to help Metapod and all, but I don't think electrocuting everyone is going to help."

Pikachu lowered her head in a disappointing manner and softly replied, "Chu."

As Charmander and Pidgey came to Shiro's aid, he reassured them as he saw the worried and concerned expressions on their faces, "Don't worry you guys, it was just an accident."

Then, Shiro told Charmander, Pidgey, and Pikachu as he took three Poke Balls out and pointed them at his Pokemon, "Ok, I think we've trained enough for today, now return," and he recalled Charmander, Pidgey, and Pikachu back into their Poke Balls.

After shaking off the tingly vibes that she received from Pikachu's electric attack, Kairi turned her attention to Metapod, who was lying on her side...still motionless and unresponsive.

"Even after getting shocked by Pikachu's electricity," Kairi whispered to herself in a hoarse voice, "Metapod still isn't doing anything."

As he and Michelle were walking towards her and Metapod, Shiro told Kairi with an apologetic frown on his lips, "I'm sorry Kairi, Pikachu and I didn't mean to cause you and Metapod any trouble."

However, all the frustration, anger, and worry grew so intense within Kairi's system, that she angrily snapped at Shiro, "Metapod is my Pokemon, so this problem is mine, and mine alone. So do me a favor, and mind your own business."

Shiro and Michelle were surprised and taken back by Kairi's sudden outburst, and he argued back, "Hey, I said I was sorry. Besides, me and Pikachu were only trying to help."

Kairi bellowed at Shiro and Michelle as she picked Metapod up, carried her in her arms, and ran off into the nearby woods, "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, I CAN FIND OUT WHAT METAPOD'S PROBLEM IS BY MYSELF."

After watching Kairi disappear into the woods, Michelle grew more and more concerned for her friend as she said to Shiro, "Maybe we should let Kairi handle this problem on her own."

Shiro clenched his fists tightly and whispered under his breath, "I understand how Kairi is feeling, but I just wish there was some way for us to help."

As she walked deeper through the woods, Kairi held Metapod close to her chest and sadly whispered to herself as a single tear fell from her eyes, "Oh dear, I shouldn't have put out all my frustration and anger on Shiro, especially since he and Pikachu were just trying to help."

Then, Kairi fell to her knees and sobbed as she held Metapod in an even tighter embrace as her body began to tremble, "...I just...don't know what I'm suppose to do."

As Kairi's cries began to echo throughout the woods, a couple of Pokemon started to come out of hiding and made their way towards her and Metapod.

After crying her sorrows out, Kairi slowly lifted her head and saw that she was surrounded by a group of Bug-type Pokemon, consisting of three Caterpie, three Weedle, two Metapod, two Kakuna, and a single Beedrill.

Unable to deny any chances of assistance, and knowing that if there's anyone who can understand Bug type Pokemon than its another Bug-type Pokemon, Kairi asked the group of Bug-types as she slowly held out her Metapod for all of them to see, "E-E-Excuse me, but can anyone help me with my Metapod."

The Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, and Beedrill were a little unsure and hesitant at first, until Kairi cried a few tears of sadness as she told them while hugging Metapod, "P-P-Please, Metapod is not only my Pokemon, she's my friend...and I'd really appreciate it if you wild Bug-types could check the status of my Metapod."

After hearing the desperation and concern in Kairi's voice, even though the rest of the Bug-type Pokemon were still a bit suspicious of her, Beedrill flew towards her and said to her with a quick nod of his head, "Bee."

Kairi cried tears of joy and relief as she asked Beedrill while gently caressing his right cheek, "So you do understand. You can see how much I deeply love and care about my Metapod, don't you Beedrill?"

Beedrill nodded his head and told the other Bug Pokemon as he motioned them to come closer to where he and Kairi were, "Bee."

Once the Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna saw how much Beedrill trusted Kairi, they scurried over to them.

"Thank you," Kairi said to the group of Bug-type Pokemon with a beaming smile, "I'm thankful to you all for helping me in my time of need."

As Kairi placed Metapod before the Bug-type Pokemon, she asked the two wild Metapod, "Since the two of you are Metapod also, can you tell what's wrong with my Metapod?"

After observing Metapod's state at a closer angle, the other two Metapod started to conserve amongst themselves. It must've been a pleasant conversation, because after they talked to each other, the two wild Metapod began to hop up and down in a joyous sort of way.

Whispering their results to the other Bug Pokemon, Kairi began to wonder if the news about Metapod's condition were good or bad.

However, after Metapod informed the others about the status of Kairi's Metapod, the Caterpie, Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill began an uproar of jovial cheers.

In order to figure out Metapod's condition, Kairi asked the wild Metapod in curiosity, "So, is my Metapod going to be ok?"

The two wild Metapod nodded as they reassured Kairi that her Metapod was in no serious danger.

Kairi smiled after learning that her Metapod was going to be alright, but then she asked herself, "Wait, if Metapod isn't in any real danger, then why is she so stiff and not responding to my calls?"

All of a sudden, the Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, and Beedrill began to move away from Kairi, until they assured themselves that they were at a good enough distance...for the event that was about to occur.

As she saw how far away the Bug-type Pokemon were, Kairi began to ask them, "Hey, what's-?"

Suddenly, a white light enveloped Metapod's body, and that made Kairi gasp in shock and surprise.

Once the flash of white lights subsided, the Pokemon that was lying where Metapod lied, flew into the air...while Kairi took out her Pokedex and gazed at her new Pokemon. The Pokemon resembled a butterfly, with four pale blue feet, a purplish-blue body, large white veined wings with black markings, and reddish compound eyes.

_Butterfree _

_The Butterfly Pokemon_

_Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod and the final evolved form of Caterpie. Since Butterfree creates its favorite food, honey, from the pollen it collects from flowers; it can travel through the heaviest of rains, due to the water-repellent powder on its wings, in order to locate flower patches_.

As the other Bug-type Pokemon were cheering for the arrival of Kairi's newly evolved Butterfree, she flew towards Kairi and happily greeted her, "Free."

After taking in all that has happened today, Metapod being motionless and unresponsive, the wild Metapod's joyful reaction after they checked her Metapod's condition, and the Bug-types scurrying away from where Kairi and Metapod were...it was all caused by the fact that Metapod was about to evolve into a Butterfree.

"All this time I was worrying myself over nothing," Kairi told Butterfree as a bright smile formed on her lips, "When all along you were preparing to evolve into something...beautiful."

Butterfree cried out as she flew around Kairi in a jovial manner, "Free Ree Free."

Suddenly, Butterfree found herself being embraced in a loving hug by Kairi, and she whispered to her as a single tear of happiness fell from her eye, "Then again, you held such a rare beauty within your heart ever since you were a Caterpie. So it makes sense for you to evolve into such a beautiful Pokemon. But promise me, the next time you do something as eventful as this, give me a heads up before I build myself up with worry and deep concern."

After taking Kairi's words to heart, Butterfree hugged Kairi back as she said to her while crying a single tear herself, "Ree."

As Kairi released Butterfree from the hug, she turned her attention to the wild Bug-type Pokemon...only to find that they were not there anymore.

"The Bug Pokemon, they're gone," Kairi said with an expression of disappointment etched on her face as she began to scope through the woods in hopes of catching a glimpse of them, "That's too bad, I wanted to thank them for everything that they've done."

Saddened by the fact that she couldn't personally thank the other Bug-types for helping her and Kairi, but she cried out into the woods anyway, "Free Ree Eee."

Following Butterfree's example, Kairi called out into the woods, hoping that the Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, and Beedrill could hear her, "Thank you my Bug Pokemon friends, I'll always remember the kindness and care that you've given me and Butterfree."

As Kairi and Butterfree were about to leave the woods...they could've sworn that they heard the voices of their friends saying good-bye to them.

Once Kairi and Butterfree existed the forest, they were greeted by Shiro and Michelle, who were waiting for them by the entrance.

"Kairi," Michelle said to her as she embraced Kairi in a tight hug, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Kairi told Michelle as she tried to gasp for air, "Man, and you complained about your day. Do you mind releasing me so I can...breathe."

"Oops," Michelle said to Kairi as a tiny bit of red colored her cheeks, "Sorry."

After she was released from Michelle hug, Kairi turned her attention to Shiro, and told him as an apologetic frown formed on his lips, "Shiro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put all my frustrations and anger out on you."

Shiro shook his head and reassured Kairi with a smile, "Don't give it a second thought, you were only worried about Metapod's well being. If something like that happened to one of my Pokemon, I'd probably feel the same way."

"Speaking of which," Michelle asked Kairi as she began to look around, "Where is Metapod?"

Unable to contain her excitement and happiness, Kairi outstretched her arm and asked Shiro and Michelle, "Does this Pokemon look familiar?"

Once Kairi outstretched her arm, Butterfree landed on it and cried out as she smiled at Shiro and Michelle, "Free."

Shiro and Michelle gasped in shock and surprise, and began to wonder if this Pokemon was who they thought she was.

"Is that..." Shiro asked Kairi as he pointed at Butterfree, "...Metapod?"

"It can't be Metapod..." Michelle replied as she continued to stare at Butterfree, "...in order for a Metapod to become a Butterfree, they have to-."

Kairi laughed and explained to Shiro and Michelle as she released Butterfree into the air so she could fly some more, "That's right. The only reason as to why Metapod was motionless and unresponsive, was because she was preparing to evolve into a Butterfree."

"Wow," Shiro and Michelle happily cheered for Kairi and Butterfree, "Congratulations to you both."

As Kairi looked up at the sky, she couldn't help but admire the way Butterfree flew through the air with such elegance and grace, like a carefree spirit...it was as if she and Butterfree were flying towards their dreams, together.

**_That's it for chapter 9! Phew, I thought _****_I'd never fini_****_sh thi_****_s cha_****_pter, but it wa_****_s well worth it. Man, I write these Pokemon fanfiction stories so long, it wouldn't surprise me if I had my own Pokemon anime show. Wishful thinking. The trills and excitement keep on coming, with Kairi's Metapod evolving into a Butterfree...now Kairi is more than eager and determined to train for her upcoming Pokemon Contests. However, in the next chapter, the three Trainers find themselves in Pewter City...where Shiro plans on battling the Gym Leader in his very first Gym battle._****_ With all the training and preparing he's done, will Shiro be able to beat the Pewter City Gym Leader and win his first Gym badge? Or will his first Gym challenge be Shiro's first Gym battle defeat? Oh, and keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. See the adventure and action unfold in this "Pokemon Kanto Chronicle" fanfiction story. :D_**

_Trainer: Kairi _

_Pokemon Class: Coordinator _

_Kanto region Pokemon: _

_Squirtle (Male) _

_Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Rapid Spin_

_Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Stun Spore, Supersonic_

* * *

_Trainer: Shiro _

_Pokemon Class: Trainer _

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Charmander (Male)_

_Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen_

_Pidgey (Female)_

_Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack_

_Pikachu (Female)_

_Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team_

* * *

_Trainer: Michelle_

_Pokemon Class: Researcher_

_Kanto region Pokemon:_

_Bulbasaur (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf_


End file.
